The Rocks
by Rachel Swan Cullen
Summary: Isabella ao concluir o segundo grau, resolve ir para Londres fazer faculdade de Literatura juntamente com sua melhor amiga Zena, e dividir um flat com seu primo Jacob.Bella irá se apaixonar pela primeira vez, por Edward Cullen, 25 anos e mulherengo.
1. Prólogo

_Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 17 anos. Concluí recentemente o segundo grau, em minha cidade natal, Forks. Posso considerar que minha vida fora sempre pacata. Até demais pro meu gosto! Afinal, quando se mora em uma cidade pequena, nunca há muita coisa a se fazer._

_Com esta monotonia me atormentando constantemente, esse pensamento me atormentando constantemente, resolvi fazer faculdade de Literatura em outra país. E por que não Inglaterra?!_

_Meus pais, Renée e Charlie, apesar de serem muito tradicionais e protetores, concordaram com minha decisão, pensando obviamente que poderiam me proporcionar um futuro melhor ao incentivar minha iniciativa de morar sozinha para desenvolver outros "tipos" de responsabilidade._


	2. Chapter 1

Com as malas prontas, chegou o esperado dia! Eu ficaria em um flat próximo à Universidade de West England, juntamente com meu primo Jacob e minha melhor amiga Zena.

As aulas iriam começar somente em setembro e ainda estávamos no mês de agosto, o que seria bom. Pois, com a ajuda de Jacob, poderia me adaptar com mais facilidade àquela nova cidade depois que ele me mostrasse seus principais pontos.

Nunca pensei que uma viagem de avião fosse demorar tanto devido a minha excitação! Deixei as malas no flat. E como já era noite, resolvemos ir para um pub que ficava não muito longe, chamado "The Rocks".

Minhas primeiras impressões ao entrar naquele lugar, foram: gente interessante e animada, um bom som, um terrível cheiro de tabaco e luzes fracas, que davam um "feeling" mais gótico ao local. Sentamos em uma mesa mais próxima ao palco e mais centralizada. Meu primo Jacob e a sua banda iriam se apresentar mais tarde.

O pub foi enchendo cada vez mais e logo fixei meu olhar em um garoto. Não pude me conter e nem sei quanto tempo fiquei analisando aquela criatura...Mas pude perceber seus lindos cabelos marrons acobreados, seu rosto pálido com uma pele que parecia seda, seus olhos da cor ocre, seu porte não-atlético mas forte, seus lábios rosados finos e bem contornados... Aaaah... Ele era divino!

Parecia ser bem popular naquele local porque quase todos o chamavam pelo nome: Edward!

Conforme o observava pude sentir sensações esquisitas nas pernas e os pêlos do meu braço arrepiavam-se cada vez mais conforme ele se aproximava para se sentar em uma mesa em frente à nossa. Tentei me manter atenta à conversa que rolava entre Jacob e Zena, mas não conseguia parar de fitá-lo.

Subitamente Edward levantou o rosto e ao dirigir seus olhos em direção à minha mesa, nossos olhos se encontraram. Senti meu rosto começar a esquentar devido ao embaraço. Mas nesta mesma hora as luzes do palco acenderam e Jacob se posicionou para começar o show de sua banda.

Sempre gostei de música e há alguns anos fiz aulas de piano e canto. Enquanto recordava esses momentos, fui interrompida por alguém chamando meu nome bem no intervalo de alguma das primeiras músicas.

- Amiga, o Jacob está te chamando! Suba ao palco. - disse Zena toda sorridente ao me puxar pelas mãos..

Olhei para meu primo e este anunciava para todos: - Gostaria de chamar ao palco minha prima Bella!

Vergonha e nervosismo começavam a tomar conta de mim enquanto eu me levantava da cadeira. "Por que ele está fazendo isso comigo? E o pior, em frente a estas pessoas desconhecidas! Inclusive esse Edward!",pensava conforme subia as escadinhas para me aproximar de Jacob.

Olhei-o indignada e entre dentes perguntei:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo??

- Apenas uma surpresa, Bella. -Disse Jacob com cara de gozação.

- Mas você bem sabe que tenho vergonha de me apresentar em público! - Disse pegando o microfone com as mãos trêmulas e suadas.

- Você tem uma voz linda, deixe de besteiras.

- Mas que música vamos cantar?

- Que tal aquela que te vi cantarolando enquanto desfazia as malas: Paper Doll, da Rachael Yamagata?

Acenei com a cabeça para confirmar e me virei para "meu" público. Cumprimentei a platéia e pude perceber o olhar ansioso de Edward. Estremeci. "Alguém me dê uma tequila!!!", eu pensava.

Enquanto cantava comecei a saborear uma sensação êxtase tomando conta de mim. Notei também que o olhar intimidante e penetrante de Edward não me deixava e, em meio às suas mãos, estava um copo com gelo e um líquido que parecia ser uísque.

A música terminou, agradeci e todos aplaudiram. Todos, menos ele. Ao invés de aplausos, Edward abriu um sorriso torto que me causou tremores e me fez tropeçar nos fios dos instrumentos, quase me fazendo cair enquanto saía do palco.

- Amiga,você estava divina no palco! E sua voz...o que foi aquilo? Era como se algo tivesse tomado conta de você. - Zena me disse abraçando fortemente.

- Eu... eu não sei. Uma inspiração repentina eu acho. Falei conforme meus olhos o procuravam.

Zena percebeu e acompanhou meus olhares e também o viu.

- Ah! Acho que entendi essa "inspiração repentina"! Hahahaha! – gargalhou, me zoando.

- Muito bom gosto amiga!Não vai conversar com ele?

- Você me conhece e sabe que sou tímida para essas coisas. E... Também acredito que se ele estiver interessado, ele virá falar comigo. - Disse enquanto retornava para a mesa.

Ficamos conversando sobre coisas à toa, relacionadas às perspectivas do curso que em breve começaríamos, quando o garçom chegou à nossa mesa com uma taça que continha uma bebida vermelha acompanhada de um bilhete.

No pequeno papel, estava escrito as seguintes palavras: "Um drink saboroso, que eu sei que combinaria com seus lábios. E.C."

Senti as maçãs de meu rosto ficarem vermelhas enquanto lia, repetidas vezes, o papel em minhas mãos.

Ao sair do transe olhei para Zena que me encarava com olhos questionadores.

- E então, o que diz o bilhete? - Ela me perguntou ansiosa.

Entreguei-lhe o papel e comecei a olhar a taça com a bebida vermelha à minha frente. Não parecia líquido, era um pouco mais encorpado.

Quem poderia ser E.C.? Olhei ao meu redor, mas não encontrei ninguém "suspeito"... Respirei fundo e tomei meu primeiro gole.

Enquanto saboreava o drink, senti ondas refrescantes amortecendo minha língua, aonde quer que o líquido encostasse. Era doce, mas não em exagero, apenas na medida certa. Um gosto de morangos com cerejas e um toque de frutas cítricas.

Olhei novamente ao meu redor procurando "meu cavalheiro". "Hummm", murmurei em pensamento. O mistério me instigava a descobrir quem me provocava com aquele joguinho.

A banda de Jacob terminou de tocar. Após alguns instantes, vieram todos para a nossa mesa, enquanto outra banda dominava o palco.

Senti uma mão masculina me tocando pelos ombros. Infelizmente, era Jacob e não o misterioso rapaz que havia despertado tamanha curiosidade em mim.

- Aháá! Ficou tão nervosa que já está enchendo a cara, prima? - Jacob falou entre gargalhadas.

A intrometida da Zena já foi respondendo em meu lugar:

- Na verdade esse drink foi entregue à Bella juntamente com esse bilhete aqui. - respondeu Zena sacudindo o papel.

- Hãn?! Já está arrasando os corações em Londres querida Bella? - Jacob disse dando gargalhadas extremamente irritantes, pegando o bilhete enquanto eu continuava a saborear a bebida.

- Edward Cullen...- falou entre dentes e com uma cara não muito boa.

Levantei a cabeça ao som daquele nome.

- Por que essa reação? Você o conhece tão bem assim, Jacob? - perguntei.

- Não muito, mas foi ele quem lhe enviou o drink. Ele é colega do Mike, o guitarrista da banda.

- Como você tem certeza de que foi ele?

- Essa é a sua marca registrada por aqui. Sempre que alguma garota lhe interessa ele envia esse drink à sua mesa.

- Ah...- foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Senti-me um pouco chateada e Zena parecia ter notado meu desapontamento.

- Amiga, nem fique assim. Veja o lado bom, isso significa que você causou uma boa impressão no cara... - gargalhou.

- É... Talvez olhando por esse lado faça algum sentido...

Realmente não estava entendendo aquele sentimento. Afinal, eu sequer o conhecia!

- Vou ao banheiro e já volto. - disse às pessoas da mesa enquanto virava o último gole da bebida.

- Quer ajuda?! - Mike perguntou.

Saí envergonhada, sem sequer responder.

O caminho para os banheiros era ainda menos iluminado que o espaço central do pub, tornando-o misterioso. As paredes verdes-escuras tinham pequenas iluminárias suspensas e eram decoradas com quadros de bandas de rock e murais de recados.

Mesmo não havendo ninguém no corredor, senti que alguém caminhava atrás de mim. E ao virar para conferir, vi Edward Cullen se aproximando.

- Gostou da bebida, Bella? - perguntou-me com aquele sorriso torto que antes me tirara o fôlego.

- A-adorei, Edward Cullen! Mas já fiquei sabendo dessa sua tática e se pensa que isso basta para me conquistar, está muitíssimo enganado! - falei com tom irritado.

- Ora, ora... Não seja grosseira! Essa não foi minha intenção, garotinha... Só queria conhecer a priminha do Jacob. - disse me olhando com aqueles olhos intensos.

Quando abri a boca para retrucar, colocou seu dedo sobre meus lábios com o intuito de me calar. Pressionou-me contra a parede, deslocando um dos quadros de lugar. E, então, sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Relaxe... Não fique tão nervosa. Huuummm... Que perfume! – sua voz era sexy e seu toque urgente.

Perdi o fôlego. Minha visão ficou turva. Não sei ao certo se foi devido à bebida ou ao Edward.

Correntes elétricas fluíram por toda minha pele. Me olhou nos olhos e levemente encostou seus lábios nos meus, dizendo:

- Linda voz, garotinha... - e saiu.

Fiquei parada. Atônita. Mesmo em vão, por alguns minutos tentei me lembrar de como se respirava. Retornei à mesa repetindo várias vezes a cena em minha mente e falei para mim mesma: "Edward Cullen me beijou..."

- O QUÊ? - Zena me perguntou. Droga! Será que pensei alto demais?! Minhas bochechas começaram a queimar.

- Edward Cullen me beijou. - falei sentando ao seu lado.

- Quero detaaaalhes!!! - ela me falava saltitante.

- Bom, eu estava indo ao banheiro e ele me seguiu. - falei olhando para as minhas mãos.

- Como assim te seguiu?? - ela perguntava cada vez mais curiosa.

- Não sei... Eu... Eu estava andando e quando me virei ele estava lá...

- E aí? E aí?

- Bom, aí ele me beijou... Eu acho...

- Você acha?? Como assim?!

- Ah...eu... Não sei! Ele encostou seus lábios nos meus dizendo algo intrigante, mas me chamando de GAROTINHAA! Acredita nisso?!!?

- Mas... E aí?

- E aí, que... Eu acho que esqueci de respirar!

- Você o que?? Hahahahaah!! - gargalhou parecendo uma hiena.

Ficamos mais um tempo no pub e toda vez que eu levantava os olhos percebia Edward me encarando com sorrisinhos tortos, mas mais maliciosos que antes.

Por fim, o cansaço me venceu. Pagamos a conta e quando estávamos saindo senti uma mão me segurar delicadamente sobre o braço. Era ele!

- Já está indo? Tão cedo...

- Estou cansada Edward, cheguei de viagem hoje. Além disso, minhas aulas começarão logo e preciso acordar cedo para resolver umas pendências no Campus.

Ele soltou meu braço e disse sorrindo: "Boa desculpa..." Aproximando-se novamente, me deu um beijo no rosto, tocando o canto dos meus lábios. Ao se afastar, despediu-se: "Bom... Te vejo em breve, Bella."

Assenti com a cabeça mesmo sabendo que seria impossível, visto que ele não sabia nada sobre mim e muito menos onde eu morava.

Ao chegar no flat, estava tão cansada que desmaiei na cama. Edward tomou conta dos meus sonhos... Hãn??? Como assim?!?!!


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hoje era meu primeiro dia de aula na universidade e eu já estava atrasada para minha aula de literatura inglesa.

Ao entrar na sala sentei-me na única carteira vaga, bem no fundo. A maioria dos alunos era garotas. Senti-me como um peixe fora d'água visto que todas eram impecavelmente lindas e bem arrumadas, enquanto eu era apenas mais uma americana caipira da cidade do interior, trajando um jeans desbotado, regata preta e tênis.

A professora, Sra. Richardson, me olhou de lado e prosseguiu sua aula falando sobre as obras literárias que iríamos estudar durante aquele semestre.

- Como vocês podem ver, eu modifiquei todos os livros do cronograma. Penso que as obras de Jane Austen, por serem muito modernas para sua época, serão capazes de abrir suas visões acerca da antiga sociedade.

Fiquei feliz com a repentina alteração no cronograma não só pelo fato de já ter lido todas as suas obras, mas também porque Jane Austen era uma das minhas escritoras preferidas.

A Sra. Richardson tinha uma aparência frágil: esbelta, cabelos negros lisos e à altura do queixo, os traços de seu rosto eram finos e leves. Suas vestes eram clássicas, usando uma saia de cós alto com uma camisa branca arrumada por dentro da saia e sapatos pretos de salto baixo.

A cada palavra que ela falava sobre nossa primeira obra de estudo, "Razão e Sensibilidade", mais eu pude perceber a sua paixão pela literatura. Não sei exatamente o porquê, mas acreditei, naquele momento, que iria me sair muito bem nessa matéria.

Ao término das aulas encontrei com a Zena no corredor. Tinha cabelos liso-ondulados e escuros, mais ou menos 1,69 de altura, magra e um rosto com traços marcantes. Eu adorava seu jeitinho serelepe e positivo como ela enxergava a vida. Estava sempre de bom humor e era muito leal.

Era incrível como depois de me sentir completamente deslocada, de repente com sua presença me sentia em casa, entretanto, não estávamos no mesmo curso. Ela fazia Relações Internacionais o que nos deixava tempo para ficarmos juntas somente nos intervalos e em casa no fim do dia.

- Como foi sua aula Bella?

- Foi interessante. Iremos estudar todas as obras de Jane Austen. Yaaaay! – dei um gritinho feliz.

- Ah que bom amiga, você sempre foi muito fã da Jane.

- E a sua como foi?!

- Gostosa, adoro ciências políticas!

- Alguém interessante na sua turma?

- Bom, tem um carinha muito fofo. Ele é meio nerd, do jeito que eu adoro. – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- BELLA!! – uma voz masculina me chamou. O rosto dele veio à minha cabeça e eu comecei a tremer. Não sabia que estive pensando nele durante esse tempo, afinal nunca mais nos encontramos depois daquela noite no pub.

Zena pareceu notar minha reação e segurou em meu braço. Nos viramos e vimos Mike, sim, o guitarrista tarado, vindo em nossa direção.

Mike tinha os cabelos loiros escuros e lisos na altura do ombro, olhos verdes, braços e pernas definidos.

- Ah oi Mike. – disse um pouco decepcionada por não ser quem pensava que era.

- Não sabia que você estudava aqui. – me disse sorrindo.

- Pois é...eu estudo. Essa é minha amiga Zena, lembra-se dela? Estava comigo e com o Jacob aquela vez no The Rocks.

- Ah sim claro que me lembro dela. Olá de novo Zena. – disse apertando a mão dela.

- Bom, o que você faz aqui? – perguntei.

- Ehr...eu estudo aqui também, Ciências da computação.

- Ah ta. – respondi sem vontade.

- Vocês já estão indo embora? – ele perguntou curioso. Ao analisar minha expressão Zena respondeu em meu lugar.

- Estamos sim, temos que sair para procurar emprego. – ela disse simpática.

- Hum...tudo bem então, vejo vocês amanhã. – ele disse acenando ao sair.

Já era algo próximo de meio dia e meio então Zena e eu resolvemos ir à um café, próximo ao campus, almoçar.

- Amiga, eu queria saber o que se passava em sua cabeça quando Mike lhe chamou. Você parecia desapontada ao ver quem era. – ela disse com um olhar especulativo.

- Ai eu nem sei...acho que estava esperando que fosse outra pessoa. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha como quem me pedia para explicar.

Comecei a pensar sobre quem eu realmente esperava que fosse, respondendo após algum tempo.

- Edward. Acho que eu esperava de alguma forma que fosse ele. – falei olhando para minhas mãos.

- O carinha lá do pub? – perguntou divertida e com um sorriso em seu rosto.

- É.

- Você ainda pensa nele?

- Acho que sim...nem eu sabia disso até escutar o bobão do Mike me chamando.

O que era isso tomando conta de mim? Por que eu estava, aparentemente, pensando em Edward? Eu sequer o conhecia e o que eu sabia sobre ele era que não se passava de um conquistador. Bom, seja lá o que ele pretendia comigo, acho que estava funcionando...a princípio. E o que ele quis dizer com "Nos vemos em breve!"? Todos esses constantes pensamentos já estavam me dando dores de cabeça.

- Vamos para casa? Ainda temos que distribuir currículos o resto da tarde. – falei me levantando da cadeira.

- Oook. – Zena se levantou e fomos para o flat.


	4. Chapter 3

Aquela com certeza tinha sido a tarde mais longa e cansativa para nós. Quando chegamos novamente ao flat Jacob estava preparando o jantar.

- Como foi a tarde vocês meninas? - perguntou em um tom entusiasmado.

- Cansativa demais! - respondeu Zena.

- Acho que distribuímos currículos por todas as lojas de Londres! - falei com um tom de sarcasmo e irritação. Tinha sido realmente estafante caminhar pelas ruas de Londres...

- Bom, pelo menos terão chances maiores de conseguirem um emprego. Eu, felizmente consegui um emprego em uma locadora de vídeos. - respondeu contente.

Apesar do cansaço eu estava inquieta. Ao terminar de lavar a louça levantei-me e fui tomar um banho quente para relaxar. Edward...seu nome novamente em minha mente.

Fui para o meu quarto e vestindo uma saia preta longa de algodão, uma blusa de mangas compridas de malha fina azul e meus sapatos preto xadrez sem salto, dirigi-me à sala de estar.

- Vou dar uma volta e mais tarde estou aqui. - aviso meus amigos. Zena levanta-se e vem ao meu encontro quando estou abrindo a porta.

- Amiga quer companhia?

- Não precisa Zê. Você está cansada e eu preciso espairecer.

- Você está bem? - perguntou preocupada.

- Estou sim. Só preciso caminhar um pouco para pensar.

- Tudo bem então. Me ligue qualquer coisa.

- Sem problemas. - respondi com um sorriso no rosto.

Andei um pouco sem rumo até encontrar um banco próximo ao parque. Sentei-me. Edward...novamente seu nome vem à minha cabeça, era como se ele me chamasse, como se fosse um ímã. Finalmente descubro que eu estou intrigada. Quem é ele afinal?

Resolvo então dar uma passada no The Rocks e na esperança de novamente encontrá-lo. Na verdade nem sei por que pensei que iria encontrá-lo por lá, mas aquela vozinha no meu subconsciente me impulsionava para lá.

Entrei e depois de vasculhar o local discretamente, constatei que ele não se encontrava ali em lugar algum.

Sentei-me em uma mesa mais isolada me sentindo um pouco triste. Eu realmente queria vê-lo de novo. Hoje não tinha banda ao vivo, apenas as músicas tocadas por cd's, entretanto, estava um clima tão bom.

"Vou embora", resolvo após mais ou menos uma hora. Chamei o garçom pedindo a conta e após alguns minutos ele vem em minha direção carregando uma bandeja com aquele mesmo drink vermelho.

Meu coração começa a bater mais rápido que o normal. "Ele está aqui!", um sorriso tímido se abre em meu rosto. O drink é colocado à minha frente juntamente com um outro bilhete.

"Me procurando? Venha sentar-se comigo, Bella. E.C." Ao ler o bilhete minhas mãos começam a suar frio enquanto meus olhos o procuram por todos os lados. Encontro-o.

Edward gesticulava com seu dedo indicador me chamando para sentar-se à sua mesa. "Ele está ainda mais lindo do que quando o vi pela primeira vez.", penso começando a sentir minhas bochechas queimarem.

Levanto-me e lentamente sigo em sua direção sem saber se devo ou não atender seu chamado. Razão vai embora e opto pelo sim. Ele cheirava à encrenca.

- Boa noite Bella. - sua voz é doce e maliciosa.

- Ehr...B-boa noite Edward. - gaguejei.

- O que a Srta. faz aqui sozinha? - ele me pergunta enquanto puxa a cadeira à sua frente para que eu me sente.

- Eu tive um longo dia. Precisava relaxar um pouco. - respondo-o olhando em seus olhos.

- E você costuma vir em um pub para relaxar? Conhecço formas melhores de atingir esse propósito... - ele me fala com aquele sorriso torto.

- Sim, eu gosto daqui. A música é de boa qualidade e me acalma. - respondo envergonhada devido ao seu comentário.

- Hum... - murmurou me observando. Edward estava um sando um suéter preto de malha fina, colada em seu corpo esguio, calça jeans escura e tênis preto. Definitivamente de dar água na boca.

- Você fica muito bonita com a cor azul. - seus olhos me observam intensamente.

- Obrigada. - agradeci ficando ainda mais vermelha.

- Como foi seu primeiro dia de aula?

- C-como sabe que hoje foi o primeiro dia? - pergunto extremamente curiosa olhando, agora, para seus lábios rosados.

- As aulas, em quase todas as universidades, normalmente começam nessa data. Apenas deduzi. - ele sorriu.

- Ah...Bom, foi interessante, adoro literatura. Especialmente Jane Austen.

- Aaah! Uma romântica eu presumo?

- Acho que sim.

- Diga-me, de onde você veio?

- De uma cidade do interior de Washington chamada Forks. - respondo e tomo mais um gole da bebida. Olho para minhas mãos entrelaçadas tentando me acalmar, enquanto formulo uma pergunta para fazer. Ele percebe e espera.

- Você é daqui de Londres mesmo?

- Sim, eu sou. Nasci aqui, porém morei em Montreal no Canadá alguns anos.

- E o que você faz da vida? - perguntei curiosa.

- Eu sou formado em medicina e faço residência em um hospital aqui no bairro universitário. - respondeu-me tomando um gole de seu uísque. "Nossa um médico?!", pergunto metalmente analisando seus traços joviais.

- Edward...quantos anos você tem?

- 25. E você Bella, 17, 18? - senti um certo tom de ironia na sua pergunta.

- Completei 18 recentemente.

- Tão nova e tão...tão... - meu celular toca.

- Com licença preciso atender essa ligação, é minha amiga. - ele gesticula dizendo-me para prosseguir.

- Oi amiga. Sim, sim estou bem...estou no The Rocks, daqui a pouco estou de volta. - olhos para ele e respondo - Estou conversando com...com Edward. Ok, beijos. - Desligo e guardo o celular.

- E então? - ele me perguntou.

- A Zê estava preocupada querendo saber aonde eu me encontro.

- Vocês parecem ser bem próximas...

- Como sabe disso? - autoritarismo em minha voz. Ha! Ele sequer me conhece.

- Eu te observei bastante aquele dia que lhe enviei o drink.

- Ah ta. Sim, somos. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, - respondi um pouco suspeita - Edward eu preciso ir. Tenho aula amanhã cedo e foi um longo dia.

- Posso lhe acompanhar até suas casa?

- Não precisa, sério mesmo. Eu moro há dois quarteirões daqui. - respondi embaraçada.

- Faço questão.

- Hum...tudo bem então. - Edward pagou a conta e me acompanhou silenciosamente até o flat.

- Chegamos. - anunciei.

- Tão perto... - respondeu me olhando intensamente.

- É...bom, boa noite e obrigada. - falei olhando em seus olhos.

Quando me viro para abrir a porta, Edward segura minha mão, me puxa para perto de seu corpo e sussurra em meu ouvido: "Te vejo em breve...Bella"


	5. Chapter 4

Acordei e parecia que tinha bebido além da conta. Sentia-me extremamente cansada, como se não tivesse dormido.

Após Edward ter me deixado na porta do flat minha cabeça inundou-me com perguntas. O que ele queria afinal? Por que todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos ele falava "Te vejo em breve"? Por que me sinto tão desconcertada na presença dele?

De uma coisa estou certa: eu o desejava... E muito!

Tentei afastar um pouco da cabeça aqueles questionamentos, afinal, tinha uma aula de Estrutura Gramatical me aguardando.

Comecei a sentir meus pensamentos rumarem para outros lugares e quando menos percebi, eles estavam de volta nele... O toque de suas mãos na minha, aquela voz de veludo no meu ouvido! Senti os pelos do meu pescoço arrepiar.

Eram sensações estranhas que comecei a sentir desde que o vi pela primeira vez. Estranhas porque até então eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém que me interessasse e me intrigasse da maneira como ele fazia.

Quando dei por mim a aula tinha terminado e a folha do meu caderno estava em branco. Droga! Perdi a matéria. Eu não podia deixar alguém que eu mal conhecia invadir meus pensamentos daquela maneira. Afinal, eu tinha uma vida onde Edward, não era o ponto principal... Não tinha?! Isso sem falar na vaga pela qual eu estava concorrendo que me renderia um curso durante o período de um ano no Canadá!

Estava me sentindo um pouco irritada por ter perdido a aula. Ao sair, encontrei com a Zena na

saída da universidade. Ela estava me esperando e parecia estar ansiosa e impaciente.

- Me conte TUDOO!! – me chacoalhou.

- Amiga, estou profundamente irritada nesse momento. Acabei de perder uma manhã inteira. – falei de mau humor.

- Como assim?!

- Edward...

- Ele veio aqui?!

- Não! É que... Tentei prestar atenção na aula, mas não consegui parar de pensar nele.

- Mas... O que aconteceu para você estar assim?

- Nada demais amiga. Ontem, quando saí de casa, resolvi passar no pub para relaxar e ver se encontrava com ele. Fiquei sentada um pouco e quando resolvi ir embora o garçom me trouxe o mesmo drink enviado por ele.

- Noossaaaa! E aí, me conte!

- Ele me pediu para que sentasse à sua mesa. Conversamos um pouco e então você ligou.

- Só isso? Nenhum beijinho?! – perguntou curiosa.

- Não... Mas ele me acompanhou até o flat e quando estava para abrir a porta ele me puxou e disse aos pés do ouvido: "Te vejo em breve, Bella."

- Uiui hein?

- Né?! Pensei que fosse ter uma parada cardíaca naquela hora. Mas não entendo o que quer de mim. E mais, eu não quero me envolver com alguém que tem a fama de garanhão. Assim... Não que ele esteja afim de mim, mas...

- Sei...Vamos embora. – disse desconfiada.

Quando chegamos à porta de casa havia uma surpresa: uma única rosa vermelha com um bilhete amarrados com um laço vermelho na maçaneta.

Eu fiquei imóvel, mas conseguia respirar.

Zena foi em direção da maçaneta pegando a rosa e depois de ler o bilhete ela me encarou sorrindo.

- Vamos ter que fazer uma super produção em você amiga!! Parece que você vai ter um encontro com um tal de Edward Cullen. – disse sarcástica. – Não está interessado né?! SEI!!

Eu ainda não consegui me mover direito. Parecia que estava bêbada, mas provavelmente foi porque acho que esqueci de respirar de novo.

- Ahn? Como assim?

- Aqui, leia. – me disse entregando o bilhete.

"Encontre-me às 18:00hs no Pluto Café. E.C." Dizia o pedaço de papel.

Como diabos ele sabe qual é meu apartamento?! Até onde sei não temos porteiros por aqui...

Jacob estava colocando as chaves em cima da mesa, enquanto eu assistia um pouco de TV. Levantei e fui tomar um banho para me preparar.

A tarde estava um pouco fria, então optei por usar meu vestido preto longo e um casaco de couro marrom, juntamente com minhas botas pretas. Zena fez minha maquiagem para que eu ficasse um pouco mais apresentável e arrumou meu cabelo em um coque desfiado.

- Vai sair prima?! – Jacob perguntou ao passar na frente do banheiro.

- É... Parece que sim. – dei um sorriso sem graça. Eu sabia que assim que ele descobrisse com quem eu iria sair, ele não gostaria da idéia.

- Aonde vai?

- Ao Pluto café... – falei me observando no espelho. Uau! A Zê realmente tinha caprichado!

- Sozinha?!

- Não. Vou com Edward Cullen.

- EDWARD CULLEN? – perguntou um pouco indignado e surpreso.

- Sim.

- Você sabe que ele não presta! Já te falei sobre isso antes.

- Jacob! Não há nada entre nós. Ele apenas me chamou para tomar um café. Além do mais, eu sei me virar!

- Bom... Você quem sabe, mas tome cuidado okay? Não quero lhe ver sofrendo depois.

- Obrigada primo. – dei um abraço apertado e saí.

Jacob sempre foi o primo mais legal te todos os que eu tinha. Sempre foi pra mim, um amigo extremamente leal e se preocupava comigo. Eu entendia sua relutância em relação a Edward.


	6. Chapter 5

Ao descer do táxi entrei em choque. O que estou fazendo aqui? Meu bom senso me mandou sair correndo e ir embora, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. Era como se saber que ia encontrá-lo me impossibilitasse de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Como se a gravidade, ao invés de "pregar" no chão, me puxasse em sua direção.

Respirei fundo tentando pensar claramente. Bom, já que estou aqui eu vou até o final. Preciso saber qual é a dele.

A recepcionista abriu a porta do café para mim e me direcionou à uma mesa. Ele não estava em lugar algum. Será que ele vai me dar um bolo e rir da minha cara depois?!

Fiquei mais ou menos uns quinze minutos sentada esperando. É, definitivamente um bolo. Me levantei sem graça, para ir embora e ao me virar dei de cara com ele. Edward estava encostado na parede apenas me observando.

- Vai me dar um bolo, Bella? - perguntou analisando cada pedaço do meu corpo, até parar em meu rosto.

- Achei que fosse ao contrário...- falei sem graça.

Ele se aproximou lentamente. Seu corpo quase tocava o meu. Abaixou a cabeça como se fosse me beijar e puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

- O que você deseja beber Bella? - perguntou enfatizando a palavra "deseja". Eu não estava conseguindo pensar claramente.

- Ahn...um café com creme. - respondi sentando-me na cadeira, me sentindo completamente ridícula por pensar que ele ia me beijar. Ele percebeu.

- O que foi Bella? Você está bem? Suas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas.

- Ehr... Nada não. Estou bem. - ele não disse nada, apenas me observou.

- Edward... O que você está fazendo?

- Te observando. Você está irresistivelmente linda hoje.

- Obrigada... Mas não me referia a isso.

- Não?!

- Edward, o que você quer comigo? - perguntei ansiosa.

Ele me fitou por mais uns instantes e então respondeu:

- Quero... Te conhecer melhor. Ser seu... amigo.

- Bom, pelo menos você não está tentando me embebedar que nem das outras vezes. - falei em um tom brincalhão.

Ele abriu um sorriso torto que fez meu coração disparar. Olheipara as minhas mãos. Edward colocou as suas sobre a minha.

- O que foi? Fiz algo que te magoou?

- Não é isso... É só que eu não sei o que acontece comigo quando estou com você. Parece que eu perco controle sobre as minhas reações. - admiti envergonhada.

- Conheço um lugar ainda melhor para você perder o controle... Que tal irmos para a minha casa? - perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Babaca... - murmurei para mim mesma.

- O que você disse?

- Edward, eu não sei que tipo de garota você pensa que eu sou, mas definitivamente não sou dessas fáceis que faz tudo que o cara quer só porque ele é todo encantador e... e sexy. - respondi começando a me alterar.

- Você me acha sexy? - Quando dei por mim, me arrependi de ter falado o que disse. Droga! Eu e minha falta de controle.

- Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Eu estava apenas...

- Ok. - ele me interrompeu. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Edward... Eu...

- Você tem que ir. Tem aula amanhã não é garotinha? - disse com um tom zoador.

- Sim, eu tenho. - me levantei.

- Eu te acompanho.

- Ehr... Obrigada.

Novamente caminhamos em completo silêncio. Isso já estava me tirando do sério.

Tão rápido que eu nem sei como aconteceu, ele me encostou na parede do meu prédio colando seu corpo junto ao meu. Quando abri a boca para protestar ele colou seus lábios nos meus, beijando-me com desejo e desespero. Parecia que ele precisava fazer aquilo, como se não conseguisse mais se segurar.

Após um longo e intenso beijo ele me olhou, sorriu e foi embora sem sequer dizer boa noite.

Fiquei um tempo ali, parada, novamente tentando lembrar de como se respirava. Engraçado... Percebi que meu corpo desejava o seu também. Seu toque, seus lábios... Fiquei com vergonha desses pensamentos, afinal, nunca tinha feito essas coisas antes.

Tomei um banho e fui tentar dormir... Estava sonhando acordada.


	7. Chapter 6

Estava na biblioteca pesquisando livros biográficos sobre Jane Austen. Tinha uma resenha para entregar na segunda-feira seguinte e queria fazê-la o quanto antes.

Senti meu celular vibrar. Peguei-o. "_Encontre-me às 16:00h no Pluto Café. E.C."_

Como diabos ele tinha o número do meu celular? Até onde sei, nunca tinha passado para ele.

Fazia duas semanas desde aquele evento na minha portaria. Ah... Aquele beijo... Não! Quem ele pensa que é? Duas semanas sem dar qualquer sinal de vida e agora quer que eu encontre com ele? Eu já estou irritada demais com essa situação e colocarei um ponto final nisso!

Cheguei pontualmente no café e para variar ele não estava lá.

Sentei-me em uma mesa mais próxima da porta de vidro. Ela direcionava a um lugar todo decorado com enormes vasos de plantas e algumas mesas de madeira brancas.

Abri a mochila e retirei um livro sobre Austen, chamado "Becoming Jane" e comecei a lê-lo.

Alguém estava ao meu lado. Ergui a cabeça para encontrar um rapaz me encarando. Notei que ele vestia o uniforme do Café.

- Olá! – ele disse sorridente. "Posso me sentar com você?"

- Ahn... Tudo bem. Fique à vontade.

- Prazer! Eu sou Paul, e você é?

- Isabella, mas meus amigos me chamam de Bella.

- Ok, Bella. Hum... O que você está lendo? – perguntou-me sinceramente interessado.

- Ah, apenas um livro sobre Jane Austen. Faço faculdade de Literatura.

- Hum...

- E você Paul, o que faz da vida? – perguntei me sentindo uma completa idiota já que ele estava com o uniforme.

- Eu trabalho aqui no café como 'bartender' e à noite faço faculdade de Agronomia.

- Que legal! E onde você estuda? – perguntei, tentando disfarçar minha falta de conhecimento sobre esse curso.

- Na London University, e você?

- Hum, na West England.

Conversamos um pouco mais sobre coisas que gostávamos de fazer, bandas preferidas e até que de repente ele fixou seu olhar em alguma coisa atrás de mim. Tomada pela curiosidade, virei-me e vi Edward. Encarava-nos encarava com um olhar esquisito. Uma mistura de surpresa e raiva, eu acho.

- Boa tarde, Edward. Antes tarde do que nunca. – o cumprimentei com um tom sarcástico. Eu estava esperando por ele fazia 30 minutos.

- Bella. Vejo que está ocupada...

- Prazer, Paul. – se apresentou, simpaticamente, à Edward.

- Oi. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Bom... Bella eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Aqui está meu telefone. Quando quiser sair é só me ligar. – anotou em um papel e me entregou.

- Claro, te ligo sim. – disse guardando o papel na mochila. Paul já tinha se levantado e ido em direção ao balcão.

Recolhi minhas coisas e levantei, indo em direção à saída. Edward segurou meu braço antes que eu pudesse dar mais um passo.

- Aonde você vai, Bella? Não vai sentar comigo? – perguntou ainda com aquele olhar estranho. Olhei meu relógio e então respondi:

- Edward, você me deixou esperando, exatamente, trinta e cinco minutos.

- Eu tive imprevistos...

- Hum... Já que você conseguiu meu telefone, sabe-se lá como, avisar não teria sido um problema, teria? – perguntei irritada. Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou me olhando.

- Bom, eu tenho outro compromisso agora. Tchau! – saí sem olhar para trás.


	8. Chapter 7

22hs o relógio marcava. Eu estava deitado no sofá da minha sala pensando nela. Ah! Bella...

O que havia de errado com aquela garota? Meus truques de conquista obviamente não estavam funcionando com ela. Estranho, porque eles sempre funcionam!

Inquietação tomou conta de mim. O que será que se passava na cabeça dela? Será que ela tinha ido a outro compromisso com outro cara? E quem era esse tal de Paul conversando com ela? Definitivamente esse não tem medo da morte. Estava sorrindo demais para a minha Bella_._ Perái! Por acaso eu acabei de dizer _Minha Bella?!_ O que está acontecendo aqui??

- Argh... Preciso sair um pouco.

Pego meu celular e ligo para o meu melhor amigo, Jasper.

- E aí Jaz, vamos ao The Rocks? Estou precisando ver garotas.

- Brother você está sempre precisando ver garotas... Mas vou com você. Te encontro em 20 minutos.

- Ok.

Troco de blusa rapidamente,bagunço de leve os cabelos e saio. Ah! Nada como a descoberta do gel...

O pub era como minha segunda casa. Tinha vezes que passava mais tempo lá do que no meu próprio apartamento. Jasper já me esperava no balcão quando cheguei.

- Nossa você está péssimo.

- Valeu Jaz. – falei em um tom irônico.

- O que está acontecendo? Muitos plantões no hospital? – perguntou preocupado.

- Antes fosse meu amigo... Antes fosse.

- Bom, me fala logo o que está acontecendo então. – pressionou ansioso.

- Uma garota.

- Ah! Claro, claro! Só podia ser. Te disse que um dia você ia acabar se dando mal. O que aconteceu? Algum namorado bravo te ameaçou por mexer com a namorada dele? – riu da minha cara.

- Não, não é isso. – procurava pelas palavras. "Seu nome é Isabella. Eu a vi aqui, junto com a banda do Mike. Não sei explicar direito, mas ela me deixa intrigado. Nenhuma das minhas táticas de conquistas parecem funcionar com ela.

- Aaah, finalmente uma garota com cérebro!

- Bom de qualquer forma não quero falar sobre isso. – falei olhando para os lados.

- Não mesmo?! – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ok... Ok. Bom, marquei com ela no Café e quando chego, ela está lá conversando com outro cara.

- Hum... – disse Jasper pensativo e me analisando.

- "Hum" o que? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Ciúmes... Isso é um bom sinal. Quem sabe sua fase superficial acabe e você começa a ser o verdadeiro Edward?!

- Como assim fase superficial? Quer saber, vamos mudar de assunto. Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Como está Alice?

Alice era a namorada de longa data de Jaz. Alta, magra, morena clara, cabelos lisos e longos. Era sempre tão comunicativa e extrovertida que logo me conquistou. Às vezes eu acho que seria legal ter um relacionamento de verdade, igual ao deles... Não, provavelmente eu não conseguiria ir para a cama com a mesma mulher mais de duas vezes.

- Ela está bem. Viajou com a irmã Rosalie essa semana e só retorna no domingo.

- Hum... Jaz acho que vou pra casa, já está tarde. Tenho plantão amanhã cedo. – menti, mas tinhas outros planos.

- É vamos nessa.

Me despedi de Jasper e fui andando para casa. O cheiro e voz de Bella vieram à cabeça. Eu estava ficando descontrolado. Precisava tê-la, sentir seus lábios nos meus novamente!

Parei em frente ao seu prédio, na dúvida se deveria ou não interfonar. Infelizmente não tinha desculpas para fazê-lo e provavelmente o priminho Jacob estaria lá.

Entrei no carro e fui embora.


	9. Chapter 8

Mais um dia de aula! Apesar de ter ido direto para casa, eu estava cansada demais! Sim, eu tinha mentido para Edward quando falei que tinha um encontro. Talvez quisesse que ele ficasse com ciúmes... Mas por quê?!

Eu não podia me esquecer de passar na biblioteca para devolver um livro que tinha emprestado.

Depois de uma longa aula de Estruturas Linguísticas, que por sinal era maçante, encontrei com Zena na lanchonete e avisei que iria ficar um pouco mais.

- Tudo bem Bella, só não se esqueça que hoje o Jacob vai tocar no The Rocks ok? – ela disse conforme ia embora.

- Sem problemas Zê! Eu estarei em casa logo, logo.

Ao entrar na biblioteca fui direto par ao corredor de autores ingleses. Estava quase vazia. Pego meu celular para colocá-lo no silencioso quando chega uma mensagem na mesma hora: _"Você está linda com o cabelo trançado. E.C."_ Fiquei parada e sem reação.

Edward Cullen está aqui na Universidade? Digitei: "V_ocê anda me seguindo agora? Me pergunto o por que disso tudo..."_ Nenhuma reposta.

Guardo o celular em meu bolso e volto a olhar para os nomes dos livros, fingindo não me importar.

Passado uns dez minutos, sinto uma mão me cutucando, levemente, no ombro. Congelei. Será que é ele?! Virei e vi Edward me fitando a pouco menos de um metro de distância.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – falei irritada e indo em sua direção. "Se alguém te..." – e eu não consegui mais falar, pois seus lábios me calaram.

Colocando sua mão esquerda nas minhas costas, a direita me agarrava pela nuca, colando meu corpo no dele e me empurrando contra a estante quase derrubando-a.

Seu beijo não era gentil, mas cheio de tesão. Na pressão com a qual ele me segurava pude sentir _algo_ mais _rígido_ do que apenas a força de seus braços.

Conforme sua língua explorava minha boca, suas mãos desenhavam as linhas do meu corpo.

Senti a estante estremecendo ao mesmo compasso e ritmo de nossos corpos. Os livros chocavam-se uns com os outros.

Não pude sentir, em nenhum momento, vontade de resistir. Como se cada toque fizesse desaparecer minha sanidade e razão.

Eu estava quase... "_Ploft_" 580 páginas de um livro de capa de couro preta com letras garrafais que indicavam "_LIMITE_", caíram ao nosso lado ecoando como uma sirene. Eu estava na biblioteca!

Lutei contra minhas próprias mãos para me afastar de Edward e assim tentar recuperar um pouco do bom senso. Com a respiração ofegante, nos olhamos durante um tempo em silêncio, até que ele o quebrou:

- _Preciso_ te ver de novo! – sua voz rouca fez um frio subir pela minha espinha.

- The Rocks. 21hs. – peguei meus livros, lance o "LIMITE" na primeira prateleira que vi na minha frente e saí da biblioteca.


	10. Chapter 9

Ao sentar-me à mesa próxima ao palco, ao lado da Zena, comecei a pensar no que havia ocorrido na biblioteca em plena hora do almoço. Como pude me deixar levar de tal forma por ele?

Em momento algum eu consegui resistir ao seu charme, seu toque... Seus lábios. Pára! Não posso pensar dessa forma, não posso deixá-lo ter tal controle sobre mim. Meu lado racional me dizia. Por mais que eu quisesse ter dado continuidade àquela sensação, Edward era mulherengo. Provavelmente iria meter o pé na minha bunda no dia seguinte – senão no mesmo dia – se eu me entregasse a ele.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos com minha amiga me cutucando.

- É acho que o mundo vai desabar, mas antes, com certeza vai chover flores.

- Hahaha, o que seu décimo sentido está dizendo dessa vez Zê? – revidei com a mesma ironia.

- Você não faz idéia de quem eu acabo de ver, _sozinho_ no bar, segurando um copo com gelo em uma das mãos e a garrafa de "Jack" recém aberta na outra. – mais uma vez notei o tom irônico.

Em um súbito momento de curiosidade, inclinei-me, desviando de algumas pessoas na minha frente e olhei em direção o bar.

Nossos olhares se encontravam no mesmo instante e Edward se voltou para o balcão como se estivesse me evitando.

Para não deixar transparecer meu constrangimento dei uma risada em resposta ao comentário da minha amiga, fingi procurar algo na bolsa e tomei em um gole só o restante da Stella.

- Caralho, ele ta vindo em nossa direção! – disse Zena além do entusiasmo.

Ele sequer precisava desviar das pessoas. A cada passo que dava, segurando um copo de Jack em uma das mãos e uma Stella na outra, as pessoas abriam o caminho para que pudesse passar.

- Boa noite, Bella! – me disse entregando-me a garrafa de Stella.

- Obrigada.

Zena completamente desconcertada, percebendo que não era com ela, pôs-se de pé.

- Amiga, eu vou ao banheiro. – deu um sorriso amarelo para Edward e saiu.

Ele sentou-se à cadeira, antes ocupada por Zena, e me olhou durante um tempo.

- Está ainda mais linda esta noite. – sorriu o meu sorriso torto preferido.

- Você também está muito bonito. – respondi com as bochechas vermelhas.

Tomei mais um gole de cerveja ao mesmo tempo que ele saboreava seu uísque.

Em nosso silêncio ensurdecedor, em que nossos olhares falavam mais que palavras, percebi que Edward acenava para Mike, o guitarrista da banda.

Ao término da música houve uma pausa longa, apenas o suficiente para que Mike largasse sua guitarra e pegasse um violão. Já tinha ouvido a música que ele começou a tocar, várias vezes. Era "Bent", do Matchbox 20. Edward se levantou e olhando profundamente em meus olhos me perguntou estendendo a mão:

- Dança comigo?

Ao escutar sua voz, fazendo todas as pessoas ao meu redor desaparecerem, meu corpo, - involuntariamente – se levantou.

Segurou minha mão puxando-me próximo ao seu corpo, me enlaçando em seus braços. Começamos a nos embalar, lentamente, de um lado para outro. Seus olhos não deixaram os meus em momento algum. Parecia que antes ele procurava algo neles, mas agora, a sensação era de que ele tinha achado.

Suas mãos firmes, mas suaves, tocaram a minha face e seus lábios descansaram delicadamente sobre os meus.


	11. Chapter 10

Acordei com o sol aquecendo minhas costas e um belo sorriso no rosto. Aquele beijo realmente aconteceu ou tinhas apenas sido um sonho?

Virei-me de barriga para cima tentando me lembrar dos fatos. Pensei e pensei, ainda não conseguindo distinguir entre sonho e realidade. A porta do quarto fora aberta bruscamente e Zena, com um sorriso que ia de um lado a outro, brotava em seu rosto. Correu e pulou em cima de mim.

- Aaaah! Amiga eu ainda não consigo acreditar que Edward Cullen te beijou daquela forma! – Ops, então não havia sido um sonho... Abri um sorriso.

- Então aquilo realmente aconteceu?

- É claro sua boba! Agora, levante-se que estamos atrasadas para a aula.

Durante o caminho para a universidade eu me questionava sobre o que aconteceria em relação a Edward e eu... Se estávamos juntos ou se aquele beijo seria o primeiro e único.

- Bella!! – Zena me acordou de meus devaneios. "Edward 'namoradinho da Bella' Cullen, está bem ali encostado em seu Volvo, olhando pra você!

Surtei! Elevei minha cabeça para confirmar o que ela acabara de dizer. Nossos olhares se cruzaram. Impressão minha ou ele está me chamando?! Não tinha certeza, parecia tudo tão impossível.

- BELLA, ACORDA! EDWARD ESTÁ TE CHAMANDO!! – ela me sacudiu levemente tentando me fazer voltar à realidade.

Caminhei lentamente em sua direção, observando seus olhos. Estavam com um brilho que nunca tinha visto antes. Era normal um ser humano ter olhos tão iluminados daquele jeito? E a paz que eles transmitem... Uma sensação de "lar" tomou conta de mim.

- Bom dia, Bella! – falou com um sorriso sincero.

- Ehr... Bom dia Ed... Digo, Edward. – Que intimidade é essa Isabella? O cara te beijou uma vez só! Pensei enquanto ele abria seus braços, envolvendo-me neles. Seus olhos, agora nos meus, me deixavam sem fôlego.

- Dormiu bem querida? – perguntou. "_Querida???_ O que ele quer dizer com isso?" gritava mentalmente.

- Ah... Dormi sim e você? – perguntei um pouco confusa, devido ao "querida".

- Melhor impossível!! – abriu meu sorriso torto preferido.

Seus braços me puxaram para mais próximo de seu corpo. Sua mão esquerda tocou em meu rosto, acariciando-o. Seus olhos me fitaram mais intensamente e quando me dei conta seus lábios tocaram os meus docemente. Seu hálito fresco me entorpecia, enquanto sua língua pedia passagem para os meus lábios. Minha boca se abriu um pouco dando permissão às suas intenções. Retribuí. Nossas línguas se tocaram, explorando a boca um do outro lentamente.

Edward começou a passar a ponta da língua levemente, no contorno de meus lábios, enquanto seu braço direito colou seu corpo ainda mais no seu.

Após alguns minutos me beijando de uma forma que deveria ser ilegal e com alguma força, nos separamos.

- Bella, você realmente precisa assistir sua aula hoje? – perguntou completamente sem fôlego.

- Preciso sim, Edw... – me interrompeu com mais um beijo. Persuasivo demais!

- Você ia dizer? – continuou, com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.

- A-acho que não muito... – Droga! Perdi total controle de novo. Meu coração estava a mil, quase explodindo dentro da minha caixa toráxica.

Abriu a porta do passageiro para mim, enquanto dava a volta abrindo a do motorista.

- Onde estamos indo? - curiosidade latejando em minha voz.

- É uma surpresa Bella, se acalme!

E saímos do estacionamento.


	12. Chapter 11

Edward dirigia pela cidade sem trocar qualquer palavra, enquanto eu continuava me questionando onde estávamos indo e o porquê disso tudo. Será que ele realmente gosta de mim? E caso ele não goste, por que estava me esperando no estacionamento? Acho que esses questionamentos estavam bem óbvios em meu rosto porque pela primeira vez ele falou algo:

- £1 por um pensamento! – ele sorriu me encarando e, pude perceber suas mãos segurando com mais força ao volante. Ele estava nervoso!

- Ahn, estou apenas me perguntando onde você está me levando... – respondi sem conseguir desviar meus olhos dos seus.

- Você vai ver... Já estamos quase lá. – e então o silêncio tomou conta do carro novamente.

Quando paramos o carro percebi que estávamos no Grifton Park. Era um lugar lindo e transmitia muita paz! À minha frente havia árvores de troncos grossos com folhar em toda sua extensão. Pequenos arbustos floridos formavam um caminho que se estendia até o lago.

- Então Edward, por que me trouxe aqui? – perguntei com um sorriso no rosto, completamente maravilhada com a beleza do lugar.

- Esse é o meu segundo lugar favorito em toda Londres. Costumo vir aqui quando preciso ficar sozinho e pensar na vida. – respondeu pensativo.

- E o que faremos agora? – perguntei curiosa.

- Bem... Eu preparei um piquenique.

- Ehr...Edward, para fazermos isso precisamos de comida não?

- Eu sei. Está lá no carro. Só queria te mostrar o lugar antes. – sorriu e estendeu na grama, embaixo de uma árvore, um pano extenso que estava em seu ombro.

- Sente-se aqui que vou buscar as coisas. – e saiu.

Deitei-me no pano, sentindo a brisa tocar minha pele. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei apenas nos barulhos das árvores, dos pássaros...

- Você fica ainda mais "Bella" assim. – disse se aproximando. Sentei-me com as pernas cruzadas.

- Edward... – não conseguia fazer a pergunta.

- Sim, Bella? – perguntou arrumando as coisas.

- Hum... Você já trouxe muitas garotas aqui? – as maçãs de meu rosto começaram a esquentar. Ele parou o que estava fazendo e sentou-se na minha frente. Olhou-me bem no fundo de meus olhos.

- Bella, você é a primeira que eu trago aqui. – disse segurando minhas mãos. Comecei a ficar nervosa.

- Sabe o que é Edward, você não tem lá a melhor das famas, certo?

- Eu sei! Mas para ser completamente honesto contigo, isso é tudo muito novo para mim. Antes de conhecer você eu realmente ficava com várias mulheres sem me importar com elas. Mas você... Você me intriga. Desde aquela primeira vez que encostei meus lábios nos teus, - Olhei para as nossas mãos, envergonhada. Ele colocou seu dedo delicadamente em meu queixo erguendo meu rosto para que eu o encarasse.

- Eu senti algo estranho. Algo que nunca tinha sentido antes... – seu olhar transmitia nada além de sinceridade.

- Meus truques não funcionavam com você e depois de alguns dias, pude perceber que você não saía mais da minha cabeça. Voltei todos os dias no pub apenas na esperança de encontrar você e, finalmente, quando estava perdendo a esperança, você apareceu completamente sozinha... Tive que aproveitar a chance e como não sabia como chegar até você, lhe enviei o drink novamente.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Estava tentando processar cada palavra proferida por aqueles lábios doces. Quanta felicidade eu estava sentindo!! Que vontade de sair gritando " Ele gosta de mim!!!" Mas me controlei, é claro!

Edward aproximou seu rosto do meu, colocou suas mãos no meu rosto e me olhou dentro dos olhos. Nesses, cor de ocre, senti o meu desejo começar a tomar conta de mim. Desejo de beijá-lo, tocá-lo, de tê-lo em mim, só pra mim.

Ele passou um dedo levemente sobre meus lábios e logo sua boca estava na minha. Seu gosto era doce e refrescante, sua língua, macia igual seda. Prendi minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço, beijando-o com mais urgência. O desejo por algo a mais me invadiu. Tinha que ser com ele!

Seu corpo se aproximou do meu fazendo nossos corpos se encostarem. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas e brincavam na minha cintura, puxando-me ainda mais próxima dele.

Seus lábios passavam pelo meu pescoço, subindo em direção à minha orelha e, pausadamente, palavras eram sussurradas em meu ouvido:

- Bella... Estou completamente... Apaixonado por você! – ao escutar, respirei ofegante em seu pescoço, como se estivesse procurando pelo ar que me faltava. Tive a impressão de ter ouvido um pequeno e baixo gemido saindo de sua boca.

Aos poucos nos separamos muito a contragosto, porém, necessário. Afinal, estávamos em um local público!

- Bella... Você vai fazer alguma coisa essa tarde? – perguntou ainda ofegante.

- Não Ed... Por quê? – seus olhos brilharam e uma expressão que nunca tinha visto antes apareceu em seu rosto.

- Adorei o "Ed"! Será que você pode me chamar assim mais vezes? – confirmei com a cabeça, olhando para baixo.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. – falei ainda olhando para os desenhos do pano.

- Bom, eu queria passar o dia inteiro com você! Inclusive já havia desmarcado todos os meus compromissos... - falou em um tom tímido. Nossa! Edward tímido?!

Eu não sabia como responder àquela pergunta de uma forma coerente. Estava muito surpresa!

Edward ficou me observando como se estivesse esperando por uma resposta. Ao ver sua impaciência e ansiedade tomar conta de seus olhos, ajoelhei-me, entrelacei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e beijei sua boca, respondendo à sua pergunta.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Ajudei a recolher e organizar as coisas que usamos no piquenique. Mas enquanto seguíamos em direção ao carro, Edward segurou uma de minhas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus. Meu coração voltou a bater em um compasso mais rápido do que o comum, como se tentasse bombear todo o meu sangue para os seios de minha face. Tentando disfarçar aquelas sensações, olhei para baixo imediatamente, acompanhando meus passos com o olhar.

Edward notou minha reação e, com um tom divertido, perguntou:

- O que foi, Bella? Você está com vergonha de alguma coisa? Calminha... Só aqueles pássaros nos viram juntos!

Eu não podia falar todos os motivos que me levaram a ficar tão envergonhada, mas acabei respondendo àquela brincadeira:

- Sabia que é a primeira vez que ando mãos dadas assim?

- Sério? Nunca fez isso antes? Quero dizer... Você nunca teve um namorado?

- Não... Não de verdade. – respondi mais envergonhada ainda.

Edward abriu a porta do carro, entrei. E enquanto dava a volta para entrar pela porta do motorista, afivelei o cinto de segurança com firmeza, como se aquele gesto pudesse conter meu desejo de beijá-lo novamente ao me prender ao banco.

Ainda não tínhamos saído do estacionamento. Então, antes de dar a partida no carro, ele inclinou-se em minha direção e beijou-me de forma doce. E sem saber para onde seguiríamos, abri a janela do passageiro, fechei meus olhos e sorri ao me lembrar de alguns deliciosos flashes daquela mesma manhã.

Edward tocou minha mão, que estava apoiada sobre uma das minhas coxas. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, notei que o carro havia parado. Continuei sorrindo e abri os olhos em sua direção.

- Sua expressão era tão serena e ao mesmo tempo tão hipnotizante que não quis interrompê-la antes... Mas chegamos Bella!

Olhei ao meu redor e por notar que não reconhecia aquele lugar, Edward se explicou:

- Moro neste prédio à esquerda. Trouxe você aqui porque pensei em continuar a te mostrar um pouquinho da minha vida. Por incrível que pareça, aqui é o lugar em que menos passo meu tempo livre. Mas fora o meu "refúgio" que te mostrei no parque, este é o meu lugar favorito na cidade. Quer conhecê-lo?

Nunca havia entrado na casa de um garoto, ainda mais no apartamento de um cara mais velho que morava sozinho. Como Edward me transmitia confiança naquele momento, confirmei minha decisão ao acenar com a cabeça.

Descemos do carro, subimos pelo elevador e ao abrir a porta Edward me conduziu até a sala dizendo que eu poderia ficar à vontade enquanto colocava os apetrechos do piquenique na cozinha. Sentei em um dos sofás. A cobertura em que ele morava era enorme! A sala, ligada à cozinha, era decorada com azulejos brancos, os móveis marrom-escuros eram modernos e a varanda era toda de vidro, possibilitando uma vista da cidade.

Em, aproximadamente, um minuto Edward retornou à sala. Abaixou-se para retirar um velho violão preso a um suporte no canto da sala. Sentou-se ao meu lado e disse:

- Esse violão era do meu pai. Aprendi a tocar com ele quando era criança. E como sei que você adora uma boa música, vou tentar tirar uma canção que me faz pensar em você.

Mal começou a tocar as primeiras notas e já reconheci a música, era "Your body is a wonderland", do John Mayer! Sempre achei aquela letra incrível! E nunca pensei que alguém pudesse cantá-la para mim!

Fiquei impressionada com a voz de Edward. Rouca, mas bem impostada. No início, tocava de olhos fechados, mas quando os abriu, não conseguiu tirá-los de mim. Seu olhar era tão profundo que não conseguia desvencilhar. Meu coração voltou a bater aceleradamente. E como num súbito reflexo, Edward largou o violão e nos beijamos de forma avassaladora!

Agora o beijo tinha outro sabor. Não era pior nem melhor que os outros. Era simplesmente diferente! Nossa respiração estava mais ofegante e nossas línguas se entrelaçavam enquanto nossas mãos percorriam aleatoriamente o corpo do outro em movimentos cada vez mais rápidos. Edward me segurou firme, me levantou do sofá e em seus braços me conduziu até seu quarto.

Colocou-me de pé, sentando-se na ponta da cama. Posicionei-me entre suas pernas. Dei um beijo suave em sua testa. Ele ergueu sua cabeça e meus lábios tocaram os seus. Suas mãos me enlaçaram pela cintura, delicadamente, me trazendo mais próxima ao seu corpo.

Sem interromper o beijo, minhas mãos acariciavam seus ombros e suas costas com as pontas dos dedos e suas mãos passeavam por minha cintura.

Tirei sua blusa lentamente... Ele era tão lindo! Chegava a doer. Seu peito delineado e definido tinha poucos pelos, sua pele era cheirosa e exalava prazer, sem contar que sua textura era macia, seda seria pouco para aquilo que eu tocava, macio, quente, sedutor, eram esses os atributos que eu sentia.

- Você tem certeza? – me perguntou com a voz rouca. Olhei em seus olhos e abri um sorriso.

Ele começou a beijar minha barriga por cima da blusa e eu pude sentir o desejo crescer dentro de mim.

Moveu-se para o meio da cama, segurando minha mão. Ajoelhamos de frente para o outro e começamos a nos beijar. Desta vez o beijo era mais profundo. Era um beijo de entrega.

Acariciou minha cintura, passando suas mãos por dentro de minha blusa e a tirou. Beijou minha testa, meus olhos, meu nariz, minha bochecha e meus lábios. Beijou cada centímetro do meu rosto.

Abaixou-se um pouco e beijou minha barriga e cintura e, então, virou-me lentamente de costas para ele, apenas para continuar beijando cada pedacinho, fazendo-me arrepiar cada vez mais.

Em cada lugar que sua boca percorria, deixava um caminho quente no meu corpo. Virei novamente e dessa vez retribui, beijando seus ombros, seu peito, sua barriga... Gemi de prazer no mesmo tempo que ele.

Edward voltou a me beijar. Agora meu queixo, meu pescoço, meu ombro... Tirei meu sutiã. Ele uniu nossos corpos e sussurrou no meu ouvido: "Você é linda!"

Comecei a passar as unhas, leve e lentamente, por suas costas, passando por sua cintura, até chegar a sua barriga e descer para o cós de sua calça.

- Isso é tão bom... – gemeu.

Me deitou em sua cama, posicionando-se ao meu lado. Tirou uma mecha do cabelo que caía em meu rosto e me beijou novamente.

Suas mãos tocaram os meus seios, suavemente, massageando-os. Gemi baixinho em seu ouvido. Ele estava ofegante e emanando desejo através de seu corpo. Seus lábios deixaram meu pescoço e desceram até os seios, passando sua língua gentilmente nos bicos que estavam intumescidos... Aaah! Que vontade de senti-lo dentro de mim! Meu corpo gritava pelo seu.

Seus lábios e língua continuavam a percorrer o meu corpo, concentrando-se pelos contornos de minha cintura e por toda a extensão de minha barriga.

Enquanto isso, uma de suas mãos me segurava firme pelo quadril e a outra ainda massageava meu seio. E num súbito reflexo, arqueei o corpo quando sua língua estava um pouco abaixo de meu umbigo.

Ele tirou os sapatos e a calça, arremessando-os sem direção. Olhou-me nos olhos e com um sorriso beijou meus lábios, invadindo minha boca vorazmente, deitando seu corpo sobre o meu. Estava muito excitado! Ao sentir o_ volume_ contra meu corpo, gemi mais uma vez em seu ouvido. Sua respiração ficou ainda mais ofegante! E minhas mãos pressionavam seu corpo contra o meu cada vez mais.

Edward inclinou seu corpo um pouco para o lado, enquanto sua mão direita me acariciava por cima da calcinha. Com um sorriso impetuoso, observava todas as minhas reações e expressões.

- Aaaah, Edward... – sussurrei, colocando minhas mãos na cabeça como se implorasse por mais!

Sua boca começou a percorrer a parte interna de minhas coxas, intercalando beijos, lambidas e mordiscadas. Deu-me um beijo_ lá__ embaixo_ e começou a tirar minha calcinha lentamente com a boca e olhando nos meus olhos. Beijou meu tornozelo, subindo lentamente pelos contornos de minhas pernas. Fiquei tão nervosa que travei!

- Edward... E-eu... Sou vir... – me interrompeu, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos, como se já soubesse o que eu ia falar.

- Shiii! Sim, eu sei... Mas não precisa se preocupar... Serei carinhoso, cauteloso... E não irei te machucar... – seus olhos exprimiam tanta confiança que aos poucos fui relaxando.

Afastou minhas pernas lentamente... Distribuiu leves beijos molhados pelas coxas e virilha. Mais um beijo_ lá_ e comecei a sentir calafrios por todo o corpo.

Passou a ponta da língua vagarosamente, debaixo para cima, por toda a extensão de meu sexo, parando em meu clitóris. Começou a fazer movimentos lentos e circulares, os quais se tornavam mais intensos à medida que meus gemidos ficavam mais altos e urgentes.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, puxando-os levemente e mostrando o que eu queria. Sua língua me penetrou e eu curvei meu corpo, pressionando sua cabeça contra meu órgão, para que me penetrasse ainda mais. Gemi um pouco mais alto e percebi que Edward estava ainda mais excitado, pois introduziu seu dedo ao passo que lambia e chupava meu clitóris.

Estava começando a me sentir fora da pele, como se eu pudesse ir a qualquer lugar. Eu não estava mais receosa e nem com medo. Eu queria que ele me fizesse mulher..._ Sua mulher!_

Tirou sua cueca e colocou seu corpo sobre o meu, beijando meu pescoço e me perguntando ao pé do ouvido:

- Você está bem?

Minha resposta à sua pergunta foi um gemido acompanhado de uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha.

Ele alcançou a gaveta do criado-mudo, pegou um preservativo. Colocou-o rapidamente, sem nenhuma dificuldade, e voltou a me beijar.

- Bella, eu quero que você relaxe... Porque pode doer um pouco... – assenti com a cabeça e beijei os seus lábios mais uma vez.

Delicadamente, abriu minhas pernas um pouco mais e posicionou-se meio de lado, apoiando-se no cotovelo esquerdo, enquanto introduzia lentamente a cabeça do seu pênis dentro de mim... Gemi de prazer! Olhando-me nos olhos, penetrou o restante. Dessa vez, o gemido foi de dor.

- Você quer que eu pare? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não, Edward... Eu quero você dentro de mim... Agora! – senti o desejo queimando em seus olhos e então, me penetrou de uma vez.

Edward fazia movimentos devagar e leves dentro de mim, para que eu me acostumasse. Minhas mãos em suas costas, o pressionava cada vez mais contra o meu corpo, pedindo que me penetrasse mais fundo. Ele entendeu o que eu queria. Beijou-me com desejo e fome, atendendo ao meu pedido.

_Aaah... Que delícia!_ A cada movimento, nossa sincronia acentuava-se, aumentado mais ainda meu desejo. Sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Eu quero que você goze dentro de mim!"

Edward gemeu em meu ouvido e me penetrou com mais força. Eu estava quase_ lá_...

Arranhei minhas unhas com força em suas costas. E, para aumentar nosso atrito, inclinou-se rapidamente, pegou um travesseiro na cabeceira da cama e o encaixou sob meus quadris.

Edward continuava movendo-se dentro de mim e, como se soubesse o exato momento, sussurrou ao meu ouvido: "Goza comigo... Bella!"

Comecei a sentir um fogo envolvendo todo o meu corpo, como se eu fosse explodir. Logo, uma sensação de frio na barriga misturou-se àquela sensação de fogo. Prendi meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e atingi o clímax, gemendo em seu ouvido!

Nossos corpos relaxaram e após um tempo, ele deitou-se ao meu lado, envolvendo-me em seus braços, beijando meus lábios e fazendo carinho em meus cabelos. Enquanto aquela sensação ofegante passava aos poucos, uma calma impassível nos tomou conta e dormimos.


	14. Chapter 13

Acordei me sentindo completamente realizada, feliz e nua! Ele estava me observando com um sorriso tão lindo. Acredito que era um sorriso, provavelmente igual ao meu, senão maior!

- Você fala enquanto dorme! É simplesmente... Divino! – comecei a sentir as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- O que foi que eu falei dessa vez? – perguntei escondendo meu rosto em seu peito.

- Meu nome... – disse em um tom de graça.

- Ai que vergonha! – gemi, ainda me escondendo em seu abraço.

- Está com fome meu bem? Já são cinco horas da tarde. – quando fui responder, meu estômago o fez por mim.

- Ooops... Ehr... Acho que sim! – respondi completamente sem graça.

- Venha, vou preparar algo para comermos! – _Além de médico ainda sabe cozinhar?! Aha! Ganhei na loteria, sem falar que ele é um "Deus grego do sexo"!_

- Ed, se importa se eu tomar um banho primeiro?

- Claro que não. Posso tomar junto contigo? – perguntou com aquele sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

- Seria magnífico! Vem cá vem... – falei indo em direção ao banheiro. Jesus, para onde foram os meus pudores? Como sou cara-de-pau!

Edward ligou o chuveiro e esperou a água ficar morna. Segurou minhas mãos, conduzindo-me pelas portas de vidro. Embaixo d'água começamos a nos beijar carinhosamente.

Ele ensaboava o meu corpo e eu o dele. Seus dedos passavam levemente por cada lugar em meu corpo, causando reações inebriantes em mim. Coloquei-me nas pontas dos pés e levei meus lábios à sua boca novamente. Me envolveu em seu abraço apenas para aproximar seu corpo um pouco mais do meu. Pude sentir o tamanho da sua "animação" roçando na minha coxa.

Os traços do peitoral eram definidos, dando uma aparência mais musculosa, pálidos e sensíveis ao meu toque.

Sua barriga era definida e gostosa de passar a mão. Eu poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro. Com toda a excitação e nervosismo que senti mais cedo não pude perceber como ele era perfeito!

Nossas mãos exploravam cada pedaço de nossos corpos, conhecendo-os, decorando-os.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito para ouvir as batidas de seu coração acelerado. Envolvi-o em meus braços.

Deitou seu rosto na minha cabeça enquanto suas mãos acariciavam minhas costas e cintura.

Sua mão direita ergueu meu queixo para que ele pudesse me olhar nos olhos.

Roçou seus lábios nos meus e lentamente, mas urgente, sua língua pediu passagem para explorar o interior da minha boca. Nossas línguas se entrelaçaram e suas carícias começaram a ficar mais intensas, pressionando o meu corpo contra o seu.

Ambos estávamos excitados!

Edward me prensou contra a parede colocando meus braços acima da cabeça, e, me beijou vorazmente!

Senti um frio correr em minha espinha ao perceber o que, tanto o seu corpo quanto o meu, queriam.

Com uma de suas mãos, ergueu minha coxa esquerda, colocando-a em volta da sua cintura. Minha mão direita começou a passear pela sua cintura, descendo até seu sexo. Ele estremeceu...

Comecei a _acariciá-lo _gentilmente enquanto Edward sussurrava meu nome ao pé do ouvido.

Com movimentos mais intensos, comecei a massagear seu membro, para frente e para trás, com mais intensidade. Ele gemia...

Sua mão esquerda começou a explorar meu sexo também, massageando meu clitóris. Penetrou-me com um de seus dedos, arrancando de mim um gemido de prazer!

Edward parecia não se conter mais. Sussurrou entre nossos lábios:

- Bella... Eu te quero agora!

Segurou seu membro na minha entrada, beijou meus lábios e me penetrou de uma vez! Meus gemidos eram uma mistura de prazer e dor. Enlacei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto ele me penetrava profunda e lentamente. A cada movimento, Edward gemia mais!

A pressão que seu sexo fazia contra o meu, me deixava cada vez mais excitada e, aquela sensação de quente e frio, quase começava a tomar conta de mim...

Me penetrou com mais força e velocidade! _Huummm!_

- Ah, Edward... Eu estou tão perto... – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Não consegui segurar mais e, aparentemente, ele também não. Conforme gozávamos juntos, mais uma vez, Edward me beijava mantendo-se dentro de mim!

Após a sensação de êxtase deixar nossos corpos, nos abraçamos. Edward beijava meu ombro, meus cabelos, as maçãs do meu rosto, minha testa, a ponta do meu nariz, perdendo-se em minha boca. Que banho maravilhoso!

Ao terminar, me emprestou um roupão branco e, vestindo um azul, seguiu em direção à cozinha enquanto eu vestia minhas roupas. Como ele sabia que eu era virgem?! Era tão óbvio assim? Sorri ao pensar no _era._Peguei meu celular para ligar pra Zena e avisar que estava tudo bem.

- Bellaaaa! Está viva guria? – perguntou debochando de mim.

- Ha Ha Ha, engraçadinha. Claro que estou!

- Onde você está? – curiosidade presente em sua voz.

- Na cobertura do Edward. – sorri ao me lembrar dos acontecimentos do dia.

- O que?? Edward?? Cobertura?? – ela estava abismada!

- Sim... – respondi meio sem graça.

- Estou passada! Vocês por um acaso...

- Também...

- E como foi?! – agora estava ansiosa.

- Depois falamos sobre isso.

- Ok. Amiga, amanhã é aniversário daquele guitarrista da banda do Jacob. Ele nos chamou para ir ao The Rocks, pra variar... O que me diz?

- Com certeza iremos! Que horas?

- Umas nove horas, pode ser?

- Claro Zê. Bom, vou nessa, mais tarde estarei em casa, ok?

- Ooook. Beijos.

- Beijos.

Desliguei o celular e fui em direção à cozinha. Eu não conseguia nem piscar, devido à imagem dele cozinhando. Tão gracioso...

Andei lenta e silenciosamente até ele, enlacei meus braços na sua cintura e dei um beijo na sua nuca.

- Humm, que delícia! – virou-se pra mim e encostou seus lábios nos meus.

- Ed, eu estava falando com a Zê agora no celular e combinamos de ir ao The Rocks amanhã, vamos? – perguntei na esperança daquela tarde não ter sido única...

- Bom, na verdade eu ia te convidar para ir comigo. O Mike faz aniversário amanhã e resolveu comemorar lá. O que você acha de ir _comigo? _– perguntou olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

Eu sempre perdia a linha de raciocínio quando encarava seus lindos orbes dourados.

- Tudo bem... Iremos juntos! O que você está cozinhando? O cheiro é tentador...

- Mais do que eu? – outra vez aquele sorriso safado. Fiquei com vergonha e abaixei a cabeça.

- Não né seu convencido! Mas eu estou morrendo de fome.

- Hahaha, eu sei minha Bella. Estou preparando um frango ao curry, você gosta?

- É quaaaase meu prato preferido.

- E qual seria _o _preferido?

- Filé ao molho madeira...

- Qualquer dia desses então, farei pra você! – me deu um abraço apertado e voltou-se para o fogão.

Segui em direção à varanda e fiquei admirando a vista. Que cidade linda! Me sentia em casa ali. Sentia-me livre e cuidada, apesar do pouco tempo que estávamos "juntos".

Me chamou e fomos comer. Estava delicioso, até repeti o prato!

Realidade começou a bater na porta me lembrando que eu tinha muitos trabalhos e pesquisas a fazer, para a faculdade.

- Ed, eu preciso ir pra casa. Você se importa em me dar uma carona? – perguntei receosa.

- Já vai? Ainda temos _muitas coisas _para fazer! – esse sorriso torto ainda me mata.

- Eu _realmente _preciso ir. Tenho muitos trabalhos para entregar na facul.

- Hum... Deixe-me pensar... Bom, tudo bem eu te levo, mas amanhã você passa a noite comigo ok? – um sentimento de euforia começou a tomar conta de mim.

- Ahn... combinado! – levantei e sentei em seu colo, apenas para beijá-lo um pouco mais e sentir seu cheiro de banho tomado.

*

*

Ao subir peguei meus livros e uni-me com minha amiga à mesa da sala, para estudar. Queria deixar, senão tudo, grande parte das tarefas em dia.

Concentrada, mas nem tanto assim, percebi olhos curiosos me fitando! Tão típico da Zê!

- Tá amiga, eu te conto tudo! – ela se levantou toda empolgada e me deu um abraço extremamente apertado.

- Obrigada Bella!! Conte-me tudo,nos mínimos detalhes...

- Posso deixar os mínimos detalhes de lado?

- De forma alguma! – meu celular vibrou: "_Já estou sentindo falta do teu cheiro. Beijos, Ed."_ Meus olhos começaram a brilhar igual aos de uma criança quando vê uma loja de doces.

- Uiui, a Bella está namorando! Lalala!

- Para sua besta! Eu não estou namorando.

- Mas vai!

- Como você sabe disso, hein? – perguntei um tiquinho alterada.

A verdade é que eu queria e muito, namorar ele, mas além de não termos falado sobre o assunto, ainda era cedo. Resolvi responder a mensagem: "_Hum... isso é bom, não? Você vai trabalhar hoje? Beijos, Bella." _

- Vamos, nem tente me distrair! Conte-me tudo! – quando ia começar a contar, chegou outra mensagem: "_Resolvi trabalhar para o tempo passar logo e eu poder te ver o quanto antes. Ed."_

- Bella, desliga esse celular e me dê atenção. – zangou-se.

- Desculpa amiga, só vou responder e te conto tudo, ok? – falei com peso na consciência. "_Estarei aguardando ansiosamente. Beijos e boa noite, Bella."_

Guardei o celular e comecei a contar os fatos do dia à minha amiga.


	15. Chapter 14

Sexta feira! Ainda bem que é o último dia de aula da semana. Ontem consegui dar uma boa adiantada nos trabalhos, então o fim de semana seria de descanso da faculdade e muito amor.

Fiquei deitada por uns minutos, me lembrando de cada momento que tinha passado com Edward ontem. Foi tudo tão perfeito!

Ele não era nada do que pensei que fosse. Era carinhoso, amigo, _quente!_ Só de pensar nessa palavra, meu corpo tinha reações. Borboletas voando no meu estômago. Meu celular toca, era ele.

- Alô? – respondi em um tom manhoso.

- Bom dia, Bella. Te acordei?

- Não, não Ed. Já faz uns minutos que estou acordada.

- Você dormiu bem?

- Muitíssimo bem, na verdade. E você?

- Melhor, impossível! Você conseguiu fazer seus trabalhos?

- Terminei quase todos, foi uma looonga noite.

- Que bom. Não esqueça que você vai dormir aqui hoje. – foi malícia que escutei em sua voz?! Meu corpo todo reagiu só de pensar nisso.

- Não me esqueci não!

- Bom, eu tenho que atender um paciente agora. Passo para te pegar as 20hs, ok?

- Hum... tudo bem então. Beijos.

- Ah... Bella?

- Diga baby? – de onde saiu isso? É cada mico que eu pago. "Quero dizer, diga Ed?" Ele deu uma risada.

- Já estou com saudades e saiba que sua voz é incrivelmente sexy quando acorda.

- Ehr... obrigada. Beijos.

Eu também sentia saudades dele, mas não queria demonstrar. Talvez por medo de que ele percebesse e se aproveitasse do fato de eu estar de quatro por ele.

- Zêêêê! – gritei.

- Digaaa.- respondeu vindo até meu quarto.

- Vamos ao shopping depois da aula?

- Com certeza! Estou precisando de ambientes novos e de fazer compras! E você, quer comprar algo em especial?

- Uma lingerie pra ser mais exata... – falei ficando com vergonha.

- Iháááá, quer dizer que foi bom mesmo hein?

- Ehr... Sim amiga, foi!

- Sabe, tem uma música que fala algo mais ou menos assim: "A mulher quando quer dar, não adianta nem acorrentar...", seria esse seu caso? – debochando de mim novamente.

- Vai te catar! – puxei-a pra cima da minha cama e logo as guerras de travesseiro começaram.

Entramos no shopping mirando Victoria Secret's para não acabar acertando a Sex Shop. Zena era louca nessas horas. _Confesso que não sabia desse lado da minha amiga, mas, ainda bem que ela o tem._

Assim que entramos na loja, duas vendedoras nos encheram de mimos e peças para experimentar. Zena também experimentava novas "armadilhas".

Saímos de lá, carregadas... Esse final de semana prometia!

Não me contive e acabei comprando um vestido novo para essa noite. Zena já tinha na cabeça a roupa que usaria, mas não quis me contar de maneira alguma.

- 18hrs. ZENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?

- Quê?! Se gritar mais um pouco, quebra os vidros da casa, retardada!

- Para vai, me ajuda aqui... Quero estar perfeita!

- Perfeita é!??! Pra que se preocupar? A perfeição vai estar embaixo da roupa mesmo...

- Safadinha, pode parar de história e me dizer qual lingerie usar com o vestido azul decotado?

- Claro, que tal aquele espartilho com liga que comprou hoje?

- Yep! Você é perfeita...

- Me faça um favor Bellitz?!?!?

- Claro, Ze, diga.

- Dê como nunca deu antes... Sinta-se livre para ser feliz... Tu precisa saber como é sair da cama "quebrada"!

- Olha, até ontem eu diria: Sua escrota, cale essa boca! Mas hoje: - Pode deixar miga... Sairei quase paralítica daquela cama!

!!!!GARGALHADAS!!!

- Como estou???

- Se eu fosse homem te pegava amiga. Bom, agora minha vez ficar gostosa.

Toc,toc,toc

Fui andando até a porta e olhando para a Zena que se dirigia ao quarto.

- Ué, tá esperando alguém Zena???

- Não, mas deve ser o Jacob, afinal ele sempre perde a chave.

Sempre ele, mas...

- Ed? Já?

- Oi, cheguei cedo né?!

- Não, não, mas é que a Ze ainda não tá pronta... Podemos esperar... Entra!

- Você está deslumbrante. Isso tudo pra mim?

- Entenda como quiser, delícia...

Não esperava por essa reação, a luxúria estava estampada em seus olhos como nunca tinha visto antes.

Começamos a nos beijar sem nem importar com nada...

Enquanto ele beijava meu pescoço, uma mão tentava segurar as minhas acima da minha cabeça, sentia seu membro pulsando contra minha coxa, e sua outra mão percorria minha barriga.

Eu só conseguia soltar leves gemidos.

- Edward... Não... Pare!

Aquilo acendeu mais ao fogo que estávamos nos consumindo. Fomos de encontro ao sofá, e suas mãos agora buscavam levantar meu vestido.

Ele tocou minha coxa com a ponta dos dedos, meu corpo se movimentou todo ao seu toque. Conseguia senti-lo pulsando.

- Bella, Bella, assim eu fico louco... Você não imagina o quanto quero você.

- Shhiiiiiiiii, só quero você... Me deixas louca!

Aquelas palavras só serviram para nos deixar mais ligados. Suas mãos foram subindo, conforme eu chegava em sua orelha..

- Sou toda sua... Sabe o que fazer.

Edward começou a mordiscar meu pescoço e começou a me rodar para ficar de costas para ele. Beijando meu pescoço, foi lentamente me pressionando contra o sofá... Quando senti sua mão em um dos meus seios e a outra buscando o zíper do meu vestido...

- RAMMMMMMMMMMMM... Desculpa ae... Mas é que eu preciso mesmo ir para o bar...

Zena estava parada com um riso escandaloso no rosto. _Espero que ela não goste de ser voyeur._

- Foi mal Zena, mas Ed chegou, e você demorou...

- Entendido, olá Edward.

- Olá, Zena, e desculpa pela cena...

Risos a parte... Tocamos para o bar.


	16. Chapter 15

Ao chegarmos os três, no pub, ainda tinha aquela sensação de desejo insaciável queimando meu corpo. Eu sinceramente não sei dizer se agüentaria até chegarmos ao apartamento do Ed. Cara, que tesão que ele me deixa!

Edward estava com a pele corada também, provavelmente devido àquela pegação que rolara na sala da minha casa.

Guiou-nos até uma mesa grande, na qual já tinha algumas pessoas sentadas. Um loiro de cabelos cacheados e olhos claros, juntamente com uma morena magrelinha vieram cumprimentar Edward.

- Falaa brother! Pensei que você não viria mais! – o loiro o abraçou apertado, com os famosos tapinhas nas costas.

- E aí Eddie! Há quanto tempo! – a moreninha magrela apertou suas bochechas e deu um sorrisinho simpático até demais! Sim, eu estava com ciúmes!

- Alice, Jaz, essa aqui é Bella, minha _namorada_. – me apresentou com um sorrisinho no rosto. Peraí, eu ouvi mesmo a palavra NAMORADA?! Nem eu estava sabendo disso.

- Olá, prazer! – cumprimentei os dois.

- E essa aqui é a Zena, melhor amiga da Bella. – disse colocando sua mão nas costas da Zê.

- E aí galera! Beleza? – ela sempre foi simpática com as pessoas, ainda que desconhecidas.

Sentamos na mesa, eu entre Zê e Ed, e pedimos nossas bebidas. Edward começou a conversar com Jaz, enquanto, Alice, Zena e eu falávamos sobre o tópico mais importante para essas duas: compras! Sinceramente eu não via tanta importância assim em passar o dia entrando e saindo de lojas. Bom, talvez, se eu tivesse dinheiro né?

Jacob chegou acompanhada de uma guria, a qual nos apresentou como sendo Leah. Aparentemente eles estudavam juntos. Acredito que ela não foi muito com a minha cara, pois me olhou com os dentes cerrados. Mike, já organizava os instrumentos no mini-palco, para tocarem mais tarde.

Edward me abraçou e começou a passar a ponta da língua no lóbulo da minha orelha. Uma de sua mão escorregou até minha coxa, apertando-as. Eu comecei a sentir calafrios subindo pela minha coluna, como sempre!

Sem conseguir me controlar mais, virei em direção à Zena e disse que iria resolver uns assuntos pendentes. Levantei-me, e o puxei pelas mãos, conduzindo-o até o corredor que dava para os banheiros.

O joguei contra a parede friccionando meu corpo no seu, enquanto enlaçava minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço, beijando-o avidamente.

Com a mão esquerda na minha nuca, ele pressionava ainda mais nossos lábios contra o outro, enquanto sua mão direita estava no meio das minhas costas, descendo em direção à minha bunda.

- Você está tão deliciosa hoje, Bella. Não sei se resistirei em não te levar para minha cama nesse momento. – sussurrou entre beijos.

- Ah, Edward... Eu quero você dentro de mim novamente! – gemi, mordendo sua orelha, delicadamente.

Edward trocou de posição encostando-me na parede, ele estava com muito tesão assim como eu. Beijá-lo, era algo incrivelmente impossível de não se fazer. A forma como me beijava e me tocava, me fazia perder total controle sobre minhas ações, algo impossível de controlar. Contudo, de uma coisa eu estava certa: essa noite eu estava procurando por algo selvagem e sujo!

Após ficarmos nos tocando e beijando por uns vinte minutos, eu acho, escutei alguém limpando a garganta. Já sabia muito bem quem era.

- Fala Zê! – perguntei um pouco irritada por ter sido interrompida.

- Então, vocês irão ficar aí a noite toda? Estou meio que "sozinha" na mesa, então me dêem um desconto ok?

- Hum... Tudo bem amiga, desculpa! – fiquei com um pouco de pena dela.

- Vamos Ed. Depois terminaremos o que começamos. – lancei um olhar pervertido em sua direção. Ele deu um leve tapa na minha bunda e me encaminhou até a mesa.

A banda tinha começado a tocar e Zena parecia não tirar seus olhos de Mike. Percebi também que ela já tinha tomado três doses de tequila. Enquanto Edward conversava com seus amigos, muito simpáticos por sinal, resolvi perguntar o que estava acontecendo com a minha amiga.

- Psiu... Zê, você não acha que já bebeu um pouco demais não?

- Ah que nada amiga! Estou apenas me preparando... – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, sem desviar seus olhos de Mike.

- Então, percebi que você não para de encarar o Mike... Tá rolando algo? – perguntei curiosa.

- Ainda não amiga... Ainda não, mas vai! Ah se vai!

- Explique-se, por favor.

- Bom, como estou quase ficando com diabetes de tanto olhar você e o Edward e, aparentemente, todos os outros casais da mesa, resolvi apimentar minha noite.

- Amiga você é hilária. Mas me diga, o que quis dizer com "apimentar" a noite? – perguntei como se já não soubesse a resposta.

- Bom... Resolvi agarrar o Mike.

- Hum... E ele já sabe disso?

- Não exatamente, mas trocamos alguns olhares antes dele começar a tocar. Tenho certeza que ele "sacou" a mensagem.

- Ok, só tome cuidado ta?

- Pode deixar baby, eu tomarei!

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, a banda terminou de se apresentar e os integrantes vieram sentar-se à mesa conosco. Conversamos um pouco e logo Edward veio me beijar. Ah! Como eu amava aqueles lábios e seus carinhos em minha face.

Após, olhei para o lado, mas não encontrei minha amiga. Acabei por perceber que Mike também não se encontrava na mesa. Onde eles foram?

- Ed... Você viu a Zê? – estava preocupada.

- Hum... – resmungou passando seus olhos pelo pub. "Não estou conseguindo vê-la. Relaxa, ela deve ter ido ao banheiro. Vamos dançar um pouco?"

- Claro. Vamos lá. – me direcionou à pista de dança e passou seus braços pela minha cintura, enquanto depositava um beijo no meu rosto e depois nos meus lábios.

Quando o beijo terminou, olhei por trás dele e finalmente encontrei o que, ou melhor, _quem _eu estava procurando. Encostada no degrau do palco, no canto esquerdo, estava Zena se atracando com Mike. Ao que parecia, ambos estavam completamente bêbados e se agarrando como se não houvesse ninguém por perto. A cena estava engraçada!

Sentamos à mesa e conversamos mais um pouco com os amigos de Edward, até Zena falar:

- Amiga, estou indo para a casa, ok? – ela estava ofegante.

- Ahn, ok! Você quer carona?

- Ah, que isso! Moramos aqui pertinho, esqueceu? Além do mais, eu não irei sozinha. – ela nem precisou explicar, seus olhos diziam tudo!

- Tudo bem então! Boa noite baby! – me deu um beijo na testa e saiu do pub.

- Ed, você está pensando o que eu estou pensando?

- Sobre nós ou sobre sua amiga?

- Minha amiga.

- Ah sim, com certeza ela vai se divertir hoje. Mike é um cara extremamente safado.

- Hum, e isso explica o seu jeito de ser? "_Diga-me com quem andas e te direis quem é?" _– debochei de sua cara.

- Bella, eu era assim também e acho que você sabe disso, mas não tenho vontade dessas palhaçadas mais. Estou com você somente e assim pretendo permanecer por tempo indeterminado!

Ao ouvir essas palavras, não pude me conter e lhe dei um beijo ardente e intenso, passando minha mão por cima do seu membro.

- Ed, vamos pra sua casa? – sem nem pensar duas vezes, despedimo-nos de seus amigos e fomos embora.


	17. Chapter 16

Edward mal trancou a porta da casa e me jogou contra a parede de chapisco ao lado.

Beijava-me lascivamente. Sua língua penetrava o interior da minha boca efusivamente, enquanto sua mão esquerda apertava minha nuca. Sua mão direita tocava meu sexo, por dentro da calcinha e minhas mãos arranhava as laterais do seu corpo por baixo de sua camisa.

- Você é muito gostosinha, Bella! – sussurrou entre beijos.

A única coisa que eu conseguia pronunciar eram os gemidos que escapavam pelos meus lábios. Ele não estava sendo delicado como da primeira vez, apenas deixou o tesão tomar conta de seus sentidos e isso me agradava por demais!

Comecei a acariciar seu membro, já enrijecido, por cima da calça e, conforme beijava meu pescoço, gemeu meu nome.

Eu estava mais do que preparada para um sexo selvagem. Desejava isso! Estava completamente molhada e cheia de tesão. Não iria agüentar por muito mais tempo.

- Edward... Me come! – supliquei em meio a gemidos.

As palavras proferidas por mim lhe causaram um efeito extraordinário, porque me puxou da parede e me apoiou em cima da mesa, de costas para ele.

Senti-o tirando sua calça e logo suas mãos acariciavam minha bunda. Deitou-me contra a mesa, levantando meu vestido e tirando minha calçinha com força e velocidade.

Seu membro roçava contra minha bunda e suas mãos arranhavam minhas costas. Puxou meu cabelo levemente, sussurrando em meu ouvido:

- O que você quer que eu faça mesmo, Bella?! – perguntou ironicamente. Comecei a gemer devido à excitação que estava sentindo.

- Eu quero que você me coma, Edward!

No mesmo instante senti seu pênis me penetrando de uma vez com força, fazendo-me arquear o corpo, gritando de prazer.

Edward posicionou suas mãos em cada lado do meu quadril, puxando-me contra seu membro completamente duro, estocando mais profundamente. Eu estava com muito tesão e querendo mais!

Coloquei uma das minhas mãos no meu clitóris e comecei a massageá-lo, mas ele a retirou de lá e deu um tapa em minha bunda, falando:

- Deixe que eu faço isso pra você! – e começou a massageá-lo enquanto metia em mim com mais força. "Goza pra mim vai, gostosa!"

Eu estava tão próximo ao ápice e sentia que ele também.

- Edward... Eu vou gozar! – ele meteu com mais força ainda, chegando ao orgasmo juntamente comigo.

Deitou seu corpo sobre o meu, beijando minhas costas suavemente.

- Isso foi maravilhoso! – falei ainda ofegante.

- Demais! – afirmou contra minhas costas. "Vamos tomar um banho?" Tirou seu membro de dentro de mim e me ajudou a levar. Minhas pernas tremeram e se não fosse suas mãos firmes, teria caído.

Durante o banho, ele fazia carinhos em minhas costas, beijando meu rosto inteiro. Minhas mãos também acariciavam suas costas e logo, sua boca tocou a minha, beijando-me com muito carinho. Era como se eu fosse algo quebrável. Deitamos completamente nus e Edward me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, para que dormíssemos de conchinha.

*

No meio da madrugada senti sua mão acariciar meu sexo. Senti seu membro duro roçando na minha coxa. Eu já estava começando a ficar molhada novamente e com muita vontade de fazer amor com ele.

Ainda de costas, comecei a acariciar seu pênis enquanto ele gemia.

Virei meu corpo em sua direção e sentei-me em cima de seu corpo, beijando seu peitoral e brincando com seus mamilos. Minha boca foi descendo pela sua barriga, passando pela cintura e finalmente chegando ao meu _brinquedinho_.

Passei a ponta da língua em suas bolas e o escutei gemendo meu nome.

Minha língua percorria todo o seu membro, debaixo para cima, até chegar à cabeça. Ele arqueou seu corpo de tanto prazer que estava sentindo.

Aos poucos fui introduzindo seu membro duro e grosso dentro da minha boca, enquanto minha mão esquerda fazia movimentos sincronizados com meus lábios, na base de seu pênis.

Edward puxou meu cabelo, movimentando minha cabeça na velocidade que mais lhe agradava.

- Bella... Sua boca é tão deliciosa! Ah!! Continue... - e assim, o fiz.

Depois de alguns minutos ele levantou seu tronco e me posicionou em cima de seu membro, penetrando-me profundamente. Que delícia era senti-lo dentro de mim!

Abracei seu corpo sem permitir qualquer distância entre nós e beijei seus lábios. Nossos movimentos eram lentos, não tínhamos pressa mais. Rebolei em seu pênis, ainda beijando sua boca.

Gememos até que, por mais uma vez, chegamos ao orgasmo juntos! Seu líquido quente me preenchia e eu me sentia ainda mais viva.

Deite-me em seu peito e assim dormimos.


	18. Chapter 17

Zena POV

Sempre tive uma queda por músicos, mas aquele Mike, me deixava ligadona.

Não demorou muito para ele perceber que eu tava na dele. Comecei a lançar meus olhares mais "pode vir quente que eu tô fervendo baby" e passar a língua entre os lábios.

Bella já havia percebido:

- Então, percebi que você não para de encarar o Mike... Tá rolando algo? – perguntei curiosa.

- Ainda não amiga... Ainda não, mas vai! Ah se vai!

- Explique-se, por favor.

Terminei a explicação e a minha excitação estava evidente.

Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Mike...

Assim que a banda parou de tocar, fui para o corredor lateral do camarim. Pela primeira vez me senti uma tiéte.

Jacob e os meninos passaram me olhando com aquela cara de quem sabe que vai aprontar.

Mike foi o último e ainda estava distraído quando me coloquei em sua frente.

- Ah, oi Zena – sua fala me lembrava Bom Jovi com Mick Jager mais novo.

- OI Mike. – _Voz sexy Zena, voz sexy._ Ainda vão subir para o bis?

- É... não. Acabamos mesmo.

- Então, vem aqui me dar um bis particular.

Agarrei Mike pelo colarinho da camiseta e literalmente o beijei com gosto.

Mike não teve nem tempo, mas ao perceber meus lábios, começou com o famoso "beijo ventilador". Sua língua ventilava minha boca como uma pá desembestada.

OK, o bneijo não era bom, mas ele tinha que ser bom no restante. Comecei a forçar meu ritmo de beijo que não demoraria muito para excitar qualquer cidadão.

Antes que pudesse tomar consciência do que acontecia, eu o segurei pelo colarinho e o puxei.

Me dirigi onde estava Bella e o pessoa:

- Amiga, estou indo para a casa, ok? – Por Deus, eu precisava de sexo.

- Ahn, ok! Você quer carona? – Bella com sua gentileza toda, não percebeu que eu arrastava Mike...

- Ah, que isso! Moramos aqui pertinho, esqueceu? Além do mais, eu não irei sozinha. – Me virei e mostrei Mike sendo guindado.

Quando saímos do Rocks, fomos nos apertando pelo caminho todo. Eu o tateava todo, buscando sentir seu másculo corpo.

Abrir a porta foi o maior sofrimento. Alguém sabe porquê a fechadura é pequena? Porque bêbada e com tesão temos que agachar quase na direção para encaixar a chave.

A cena da Bella com Edgostosão na sala ainda estava na minha memória e com certeza eu partiria daquele ponto deles.

Assim que fechei a porta agarrei a bunda do Mike como uma tarada. Por instantes, encarei os olhos de Mike, que estava vazios. Resolvi deixar para lá. O tesão falava alto demais.

Em meio a pegação, senti a excitação evidente de Mike, que começou a arrancar minha blusa buscando meios seios sem medo.

Eu queria muito, uma transa gostosa com uma possibilidade de compromisso, afinal, a única solteira da turma não era título que eu queria carregar.

Mike parecia em transe, quando passei levemente minhas mãos sobre seu pau duro. Naquele momento despertei a pior fera que existia. O homem sacana que existe em cada um deles.

Mike me jogou contra a parede, me fazendo ofegar. A pancada havia doído, mas não dizem que a dor é prazerosa? Me entreguei. Tomada pela força dele, Mike começou a me mordiscar no pescoço e voltava a meus lábios para mordê-los.

Comecei a arfar, o garoto era bom nisso. Senti quando suas mãos atingiram minha saia preta de couro, buscando o zíper maldito.

Quando o encontrou, senti minha calcinha indo embora com a saia. Aquilo tava bom demais.

- Mike querido... assim...

-Você gosta né?

Sua boca invadiu a minha e eu não podia deixar de gostar, sentia sua mãos percorrendo meu corpo enquanto sentia seu pau pulsando na minha coxa.

- Mike... cama... sofá.. – Não conseguia pensar, só não queria continuar de pé com toda aquela excitação. Seguimos, nos empurrando e arrancando a roupa um do outro. Seus olhos estavam em plena luxuria encarando os meus.

Me prensou no sofá, assim como uma cena que eu havia visto... _Momentinho voyeur on_. Sentia sua excitação ao máximo. Mike não pensou duas vezes e me penetrou com seus dedos. Gemi.

- Mike, assim eu fico louca muito rápido. Vamos aproveitar mais... – Era isso o que eu queria, um louco na cama que cantasse no meu ouvido e que eu fosse a musa das suas canções. Que mulher não queria isso?

Mike entendeu o recado e me puxou para o quarto. Ele ainda estava com a calça jeans semi-aberta. Beijamo-nos calmamente.

Sentei na cama e fiz sinal para ele. Eu daria o máximo de prazer a ele. Eu o queria viciado em mim, e nisso, modéstia a parte, eu era boa.

Comecei a desabotoar sua calça jeans enquanto dava leves beijos em seu tanquinho. Quando finalmente a calça caiu, seu pau esta ali na minha frente. _Hummm, adorava um homem sem cueca. Homem pronto para ação._ Não pude deixar de sorrir. Não era grandão, mas senti que ele me preencheria em vários vazios. Peguei seu pau e comecei a masturbá-lo. Pude ver que ele gostava do que sentia. Ele gemia e passava a mão pelo meu cabelo, com carinho.

Comecei a brincar com suas bolas, enquanto passava de leve minha língua pelo seu pau. Não me segurei, aquilo era bom demais! Ele gemia a cada engolida que eu fazia e botava pressão na minha cabeça e eu automaticamente respondia.

Me distanciei, dando espaço para ele subir em mim. Seus olhos miravam meu seio, mas algo no meio do caminho o chamou a atenção. Minha excitação escorria pelas pernas. Mike sorriu.

Senti sua mão afastando minhas pernas com força. Ele se posicionou bem no meio da minha vagina. Comecei a sentir sua respiração em mim.

- Você é tão gostosa Zena. Ainda mais assim, molhadinha por mim.

Quando fiz menção em responder, senti sua língua me fodendo. Deus como ele era bom. Sua língua se aprofundava me fazendo arquear cada vez mais. Senti uma de suas mãos tateando meu corpo e encontrando meu mamilo com leves pressões. Aquilo era muito bom...

Estava entrando em órbita quando senti Mike parar. Abri os olhos e vi um sorriso maroto de quem realmente estava em sintonia com o momento.

- Zena, me olhe. Eu gosto de saber que eu te faço gozar.

Sem tempo para respirar, Mike me penetrou com toda força. OMFG, aquilo era bom demais!!

Apertei sua bunda e o senti estocando cada vez mais fundo. Quando fui trançar minhas pernas em sua cintura, Mike me virou.

- Calma princesa, assim você vai ver estrelinhas rápido demais.

Mike pegou uma almofada e colocou embaixo de mim. Estava louca de prazer e esperando sua próxima invasão, quando o senti, brincando com minha bunda.

- Zena, de frente você é quente, mas de costas... Poxa, é um vulcão.

Aquilo me fez delirar. Empinei minha bunda em sua direção. Mike não precisou nem pedir. Me penetrou _por trás_.

A sensação foi estupenda. Comecei a arfar em segundos, enquanto Mike se movimentava dentro de mim. Sua mão foi em direção ao meu clitóris e começou a me dedilhar.

-Mike.... assim......... eu....... – _Não deu tempo, eu já estava gozando, quando escutei._

- Gostosa pra caralho! - Mike havia gozado e se jogado em cima de mim.

Em minutos adormecemos.


	19. Chapter 18

Acordei e não encontrei Edward ao meu lado. _Será que ele saiu? _Tomei um banho, me vesti e fui em direção à sala. Estava tudo muito quieto. Ao chegar, senti um delicioso cheiro de ovos mexidos e quando me toquei, Edward estava na varanda me esperando, com a mesa do café da manhã posta.

- Bom dia, _minha Bella! _– sorriu e ele acenou para que viesse ao seu encontro.

- Bom dia, Ed! Nossa, quanta comida! Você quem preparou?

- Especialmente pra você! Dormiu bem? – aproximou-se, enlaçando seus braços em minha cintura e beijou meus lábios docemente.

- Humm... Dormi sim, e você?

- Também! Vamos comer?

- Com certeza. O cheiro está maravilhoso!

Edward tinha preparado ovos mexidos, queijos derretido, salsichas ao molho, e claro, pães franceses. Junto com a comida, tinha dois tipos de suco: laranja e acerola! No meu prato, tinha uma única rosa vermelha! Senti meu rosto começar a esquentar e então me sentei.

- Quais são os seus planos para hoje Bella? – perguntou enquanto servia-se de ovos e salsichas.

- Bom, como não tenho aula nesse sábado, estava pensando em dar uma passada no Pluto café para estudar um pouco. Está um dia lindo e não quero ficar dentro de casa. E você?

- Infelizmente tenho que trabalhar, mas queria muito te ver de novo. – falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- E que horas você sai do trabalho? – levei o garfo com ovos à boca. "Huummm, está gostoso demais!"

- Ehr... obrigado! Nada como os canais de culinária! – me deu seu sorriso torto. _Morri!_ "Então, estarei livre por volta das 18hs. Quer sair para jantar?"

- Hum... e que tal um cinema depois? Sou um pouco cinéfila. – sugeri, olhando para minhas mãos.

- Sem problemas. Posso chamar o Jasper e a Alice para ir conosco? – perguntou receoso.

- Claro! Eles parecem ser bem legais!

- Então, está marcado. Te busco às 19hs, jantamos e depois iremos ao cinema! – disse aproximando-se de mim e acariciando meu rosto.

*

Edward me deu uma carona até em casa. Ao subir percebi que nem a Zena e nem o Jacob estavam em casa. Zena provavelmente estaria na faculdade. Apesar de ser sábado, ela tinha aula. Resolvi então, pegar meu livro e caderno e ir para o Café Pluto.

Chegando no café, dei de cara com Paul, que me abriu um sorriso! Fiquei um tanto sem graça por nunca ter telefonado para ele, mas fazer o quê.

- Olá Bella, tudo bem? – veio sorridente me cumprimentar.

- Está tudo perfeito! – não consegui disfarçar minha felicidade.

- Hum... Percebe-se! E então, o que você vai querer?

- Bom, na verdade apenas água gelada, acabei de tomar café da manhã!

- Ok. Sente-se aqui. – me indicou uma mesa na parte externa do café.

- Você está servindo hoje?

- Bom, na verdade, estou fazendo de tudo um pouco, mas está na hora do meu intervalo. Se importa se me sentar aqui com você? – ele realmente era muito simpático.

- Claro, sinta-se à vontade! – tentei ser educada.

Começamos a falar sobre os acontecimentos desde que nos encontramos, quando meu celular começou a tocar. Era a Zena!

- Fala Cinderelaaaaa! Como foi a noite? – perguntei ansiosa.

- A-am-miga, o-onde v-você est-tá? – ela estava chorando!

- Ei, ei calma! O que foi? Onde você está? – fiquei preocupada.

- N-na fa-faculda-dade.

- Me encontra aqui no Pluto café agora!

- T-tá. – desligou.

- O que foi? – Paul perguntou assustado com minha reação.

- Minha melhor amiga estava soluçando no telefone. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Calma, vai dar tudo certo.

- Assim espero.

Paul permaneceu à mesa comigo, conversando e tentando me distrair, quando minha amiga chegou. Ela ainda estava chorando!

- Bellaaaa... – veio correndo ao meu encontro. Eu a recebi com um abraço apertado e um olhar de preocupação.

- Calma amiga, senta e me conta o que aconteceu! A propósito, esse é Paul. Paul essa é a minha melhor amiga, Zena.

- Olá Zena, tudo bem? – ele perguntou, mas pude perceber que se arrependeu de perguntar se ela estava bem. Óbvio!

- Oi Paul. Está tudo desmoronando, mas eu sobrevivo! – seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas novamente.

- Me diga Zê, o que aconteceu?

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês conversaram, ok? – Paul, olhava para Zena preocupado e, um tanto frustrado por não poder fazer nada.

- Tudo bem Paul, pode ficar. – ela disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Então, conte-me!

- Bem, ontem depois daquela pegação no pub, Mike e eu fomos para nossa casa. E assim, ta nós fizemos aquilo e foi legal.

- Ele forçou você fazer alguma coisa???

- Não. Não é isso. Hoje quando acordei, ele já não estava mais lá e quando cheguei na faculdade, fui falar com ele. – seus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas novamente.

- E aí? O que aconteceu?

- Ele fingiu que não me conheciaaa... – desabou a chorar.

- Que babaca! – ouvi Paul murmurar.

- Amiga, esquece esse otário. Claramente ele não vale uma lágrima sua! – eu sabia que falar para esquecê-lo, era muito mais fácil dito do que feito, mas o que se fazer em uma hora dessas?

- E-eu s-s-sei, mas p-porq-que ele fez isso? – ela estava soluçando.

- Paul, tem como você trazer um chocolate quente para ela? – ele assentiu e foi logo buscar o chocolate. "Amiga, é sério, eu odeio ver você assim. Você gostava dele?"

- N-não er-ra bem gostar... Eu estav-va afim dele e p-pensei que ele também est-tava.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Zê, você vai ver! Quer sair hoje e fazer alguma coisa? – perguntei tentando animá-la. Ela parecia estar se acalmando.

- Eu tenho prova na segunda, preciso estudar.

Paul chegou com o chocolate quente dela e começou a conversar sobre outros assuntos, para tentar distraí-la e, parecia estar dando certo. Ele conseguiu arrancar até um sorrisinho de seu rosto. Não sei ao certo se foi apenas impressão minha, mas notei que ele a olhava com tanto carinho e cuidado. Será que eu poderia dar uma de cupido, em uma situação dessas? Bom, vamos ver o que acontece!


	20. Chapter 19

Edward veio me buscar, pontualmente, às 19hs.

Já estava arrumada e sentada na sala, assistindo TV e esperando. Como não estava fazendo tanto frio, coloquei um vestidinho preto de algodão, botas pretas de cano alto e salto agulha e, um sobretudo branco de couro. Meu cabelo estava solto e mais encaracolado que o normal devido à umidade.

Desci e ao passar pelo hall de entrada do prédio, avistei Edward, encostado em seu Volvo prateado. Parecia um príncipe! Estava vestindo uma calça social preta, uma camisa vermelha de botões e um casaco preto de couro. _Como ele é gostoso! Acho que não vou conseguir me segurar por muito tempo! _

- Olá minha querida! Você está deslumbrante. – falou com um sorriso nos lábios e me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo. Senti minhas pernas começarem a amolecer.

- Oi gato, você está muito cheiroso. Nem parece que ficou o dia todo em um hospital! – beijei seus lábios docemente.

Edward aprofundou o beijo e aos poucos, foi ficando mais intenso. Colei meu corpo ao seu, para que não houvesse nenhum espaço entre nós e passei a ponta da língua em seu pescoço, chegando à base de sua orelha. O ouvi soltar um gemido baixo e notei sua ereção encostando-se a minha coxa.

Estava na hora de parar, afinal, estávamos em público.

- Ah Bella, Bella! Dessa forma você me deixa louco! – não pude evitar e acabei sorrindo com essa afirmação.

- Que bom que causo isso em você! Vamos? – relutantemente, me afastei um pouco dele.

- Vamos! – abriu a porta do carro para que eu entrasse.

Já tínhamos saído de frente do prédio quando o celular tocou. Era Paul, mas por que será que ele estava me telefonando?

- Alô?

- Oi Bella, tudo bem?

- Tudo sim, e com você? – ele falava muito alto e devido a isso percebi Edward segurando o volante com mais força.

- Ahn, tudo bem! O que você está fazendo? – senti que não era exatamente isso o que ele queria perguntar.

- Bom, eu est-

- QUEM É ISABELLA? _– pronto, agora vai dar merda. Edward está puto_!

- Espera só um pouco Paul. – coloquei o celular ao meu lado para poder responder à Edward. "É o Paul, aquele meu colega do café." – ele não fez uma cara muito boa e voltou seus olhos para frente.

- Ehr... Desculpa Paul. Então, eu estou indo jantar com Edward e depois iremos ao cinema, por quê?

- Ah ta. A sua amiga está indo também? Na verdade eu tinha ligado para saber como ela estava.

- Não, não. A Zena ficou em casa, mas acho que ela está um pouco melhor sim. Por quê?

- Ehr... Você pode me passar o telefone dela?

- Claro, anota aí: 555-1884. Anotou?

- Anotei sim, obrigado. Ei Bells, você acha que eu devo ligar pra ela agora? – ele parecia ansioso.

- Ué, liga! Ela não morde não! Hahaha.

- Tudo bem, valeu! Até mais.

- Até mais, Paul. – desliguei.

- E então, _Bells_, você quer me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – Edward parecia furioso.

- Ed... Você lembra ontem, quando vimos a minha amiga e o babaca do Mike se pegando, certo?

- Sim, mas o que tem a ver com esse garotinho estar te telefonando?

- Bom, se você se acalmar e me escutar, sem interromper, eu te explico. – tentei falar com a maior calma possível.

- Tudo bem, desculpe.

- Então, acontece que a Zena fez sexo com o Mike e hoje de manhã, quando ela foi falar com ele na faculdade, ele fingiu que não a conhecia. Me ligou chorando e foi encontrar comigo no café.

- Hum...

- Paul estava lá quando ela chegou e ele me ajudou a acalmá-la.

- E o que isso tem a ver com ele te ligar? – visivelmente irritado.

- Bom, acontece que ele queria falar com ela, então me ligou para pedir o celular dela, ué.

- Só isso mesmo?

- Sim, meu bem! Pra ser bem sincera, eu acho que ele está afim dela. Não sei, percebi uns olhares dele para ela hoje.

- Será?

- Bom, se for isso, espero que dê certo. Ele parece ser um cara legal e parece fazer o tipo dela.

- Ah ta... Desculpe, eu não sei o que tomou conta de mim.

- Aaaah! Mas eu sei gatinho. Você ficou com ciúmes!

- Não seja absurda Bella! – tentou manter sua cara de rapaz sério.

- Assume vai? Assume que você sente ciúmes de mim. – falei com uma voz doce e fazendo biquinho.

- Você é extremamente perigosa, sabia? Tá vai, digamos que foi uma pontada de ciúmes sim.

- Viu como não foi tão difícil assim? – pisquei para ele e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

Edward estacionou o carro em frente a um restaurante italiano, chamado "Felicitá", desceu e abriu a porta para mim com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego!

- Vamos, querida! – sorriu. Eu acho que ainda vou passar mal se ele continuar me chamando de _querida._

Caminhamos em direção à porta, a qual foi aberta pela recepcionista.

- Boa noite e bem vindos ao Felicitá. Mesa para dois? – perguntou olhando somente para Edward e abriu um sorriso oferecido.

- Sim, por favor, e de preferência em um local mais reservado. – respondeu sem olhar para ela. Seus olhos pareciam ser somente para mim e isso me fez sentir menos enciumada.

- Ah! Claro, por aqui, por favor. – guiou-nos até um local do restaurante onde não havia ninguém além de nós dois.

- O garçom de vocês logo virá atendê-los. – saiu. Bom pelo menos seria um garçom e não uma garçonete.

- Boa noite! O que vocês desejam beber? – _droga, era uma loira peituda!_

- Bella, o que você quer beber? – ele me perguntou, sorrindo.

- Uma coca zero, por favor. – acho que ela percebeu que tinha mais alguém na mesa além de Edward. Virou-se para mim com cara de surpresa.

- Nossa me desculpe, não tinha te visto. Então, uma coca zero para você – virou-se sorridente para ele – e você o que deseja?

- Pode ser o mesmo que o dela. – sorriu em minha direção mais uma vez, só que agora, entrelaçou nossos dedos. A garçonete pareceu perceber, pois fechou a cara e saiu.

- Atiradinha ela não? – perguntei em um tom irritado.

- Do que você está falando minha Bella? – definitivamente ele estava segurando uma risadinha.

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Ela, ou melhor, elas, estavam praticamente se atirando em cima de você!

- Hum... Por um acaso você está com... Ciúmes? – ele estava com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Comecei a sentir um arrepio na coluna.

- Não... – respondi sem olhar em seus olhos.

- Está sim. Vem cá que eu cuido disso. – me puxou para perto e me deu um beijo daqueles de cinema! Quase perdi o fôlego!

- Run run... Aqui estão suas bebidas! – a loira peituda nos interrompeu e colocou as bebidas em cima da mesa. _Não Bella, você não vai bater nela!_

Ao término do jantar, Edward pagou a conta e fomos em direção ao cinema.

Já na frente da bilheteria e com os ingressos comprados, encontramos Alice e Jasper. Eles formavam um casal tão bonito e apesar da longa data do namoro, a cada vez que se olhavam parecia à primeira vez. Iríamos assistir "Ele não está tão afim de você", uma comédia romântica baseada em um livro aí.

Enquanto estávamos na fila, pude conversar e conhecer mais sobre os amigos de Edward. Alice era formada em Moda e Jasper, formado em Mecatrônica. Entramos no cinema.

*

- Gostou do filme? – Edward me perguntou ao sairmos.

- Ele é legal, mas poderia ter sido mais romântico e mais engraçado! – respondi começando a ficar com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Pessoas, estamos indo já! – Jasper anunciou, colocando seu braço em volta da cintura de Alice.

- Boa noite, Jasper. Boa noite, Alice. Adorei sair com vocês! – tentei ser educada. Eu realmente os tinha adorado.

- Bella, vou te ligar no meio da semana para fazermos compras! – Alice deu seus pulinhos de alegria, parecendo um grilinho. Zena iria adorá-la.

- Tudo bem, estarei esperando. Tchau gente.

- Boa noite Jaz e Al!

Seguimos em direção ao carro de Edward e antes de entramos, ele virou e me perguntou:

- Bella, tenho duas perguntas importantes para te fazer.

- Pode perguntar meu bem! – envolvi meus braços em sua cintura e o olhei nos olhos.

- Você quer, oficialmente, namorar comigo? – sorriu e depois olhou para o chão, meio sem graça.

- Eu adoraria Ed! – estava me sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Gritava por dentro! "Qual é a outra?"

- Você gostaria de dormir lá em casa hoje?

- O que estamos esperando? – o abracei apertado, entrei no carro e fomos para sua casa.


	21. Chapter 20

Acordei com uma música linda tocando na sala. Levantei-me em direção a esta. Edward estava lá, sentado no sofá, dedilhando as cordas de seu violão e cantando "I'll be your lover too" do Van Morrison, seu cantor preferido. Como ele era perfeito! Nossa noite tinha sido incrível também. Não fizemos nada além de tomar banho e dormir de conchinha quando chegamos do cinema.

Me aproximei por trás, envolvendo seu peitoral com meus braços e depositei um cálido beijo em seu pescoço. Ele abriu um sorriso que nunca tinha visto antes em seu rosto.

- Bom dia meu amor! – disse, ainda dedilhando seu violão.

- Bom dia querido! Você acordou faz tempo? – perguntei ainda com voz de sono.

- Faz mais ou menos uma hora que estou aqui. Você estava dormindo tão profundamente que resolvi não te acordar. – derreti ao escutá-lo proferir essas palavras.

Rodeei o sofá e me sentei ao seu lado, enquanto esse continuava a cantar. Quando ele terminou, colocou seu violão de lado e me pegou em seu colo. Olhou no fundo de meus olhos, como se enxergasse minha alma, abriu um sorriso e me beijou lenta e docemente. Sem interromper o beijo, o abracei, aprofundando o beijo. Toda vez que nos beijávamos tudo ao nosso redor desaparecia!

Sua mão acariciava meu rosto enquanto a outra me sustentava pela cintura. Eu poderia ficar ali, beijando-o, o dia inteiro. Ainda não conseguia acreditar em seu pedido de namoro, na noite anterior. Ele era só meu agora e nada, nada iria nos separar!

- Você está com fome Bella? Preparei nosso café da manhã. – perguntou ainda com seus lábios nos meus.

- Um pouquinho, para falar a verdade.

- Então venha. Vou te alimentar! – deu uma leve risada.

Sentamos no balcão e começamos a comer e a conversar sobre coisas da vida de cada um. Ele me disse que apesar de gostar da carreira médica, gostaria muito de ser músico. Na minha opinião, ele se daria bem em ambas! Confessei minha paixão por livros e filmes épicos e como a palavra escrita me fascinava. Tinha um grande desejo em algum dia, escrever um romance. Não precisaria ser um "Best seller", apenas gostaria de escrevê-lo e publicá-lo.

Edward me deu uma carona até em casa antes de ir para hospital, apesar de ser totalmente desnecessário, afinal nossos apartamentos eram tão próximos, mas ele insistiu.

- Bom dia amiga! – falei para Zena, que estava com seus olhinhos brilhando.

- Bom diaaaa! Como foi a noite?

- Uma das noites mais fantásticas, para dizer a verdade! Amiga, aconteceu algo? Você está diferente...

- Feliz?! – perguntou tentando segurar algo.

- Também... Mas você está com um brilho nos olhos que há muito eu não via. – fiquei feliz por vê-la assim novamente. Fui em direção ao sofá e me deitei em seu colo.

- O Paul me ligou ontem! Disse que estava preocupado comigo. – seu sorriso aumentava a cada segundo.

- E aí, sobre o que vocês conversaram? – eu estava curiosa, queria saber onde tudo isso acabaria.

- Bom, não conversamos muito, mas hoje irei sair com ele. Vamos ao teatro!

- Huummm, que chique! Olha, para um cara querer ir ao teatro, coisa boa deve ser! – É sério, me diga que garoto levaria outra ao teatro se não pensasse em algo mais sério?? Se não fosse o caso, provavelmente a levaria para um boteco. Certo?

- Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Não sei amiga, ainda tenho alguns textos para colocar em dia. Eu realmente quero essa vaga no Canadá.

- Hum... E você já falou isso pro Edward?

- Na verdade não. Mesmo porque ainda não é certeza que eu serei escolhida. São muitos alunos para apenas três vagas, Zê! – falar sobre isso com Edward, era algo definitivamente preocupante, não sabia qual seria sua reação. Afinal, seria um ano longe dele!

Levantei do sofá e fui em direção ao meu quarto, pegar as coisas para tomar um banho.

**

E dois meses se passaram

**

Hoje era meu aniversário de namoro com Edward, e tinha combinado de encontrá-lo no The Rocks, para celebrarmos mais um mês de amor, companheirismo e fidelidade. Tínhamos marcado às 20hs. Ele estava de folga o dia todo, mas eu tinha uns trabalhos para terminar de fazer na biblioteca.

Gostava de ficar lembrando como tudo começou, parecia algo impossível de acontecer. Minha amiga estava namorando há um mês com o Paul e ambos estavam completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, parecia um casal emo! Alice se tornou uma ótima amiga de compras da Zena, enquanto eu as acompanhava de vez em quando. Semana passada, tínhamos comprado umas lingeries na Victória Secrets, queria fazer uma surpresa para meu namorado essa noite.

_Droga, já são 19:30 e eu ainda estou aqui na biblioteca, vou me atrasar!_

Liguei para ele, mas não consegui falar. Corri para casa para me arrumar. Tinha colocado uma saia preta de pregas que ia até altura do joelho, uma camisa azul escura de botões, e um salto médio preto.

Por baixo de todas as essas roupas estava a _outra_ que iria tirar meu namorado do sério! (vejam: .?namespace=productDisplay&origin=&event=display&prnbr=CM-233940&page=2&cgname=OSSLPLGEZZZ)

Com os cabelos preso em um coque bagunçado, apaguei as luzes, fechei a porta e fui em direção ao pub.

*

Assim que entrei no pub não consegui acreditar na imagem que estava à minha frente! Uma mulher loira arranhava o peitoral de Edward por baixo de sua blusa, e beijava sua boca! E o pior, ele parecia estar gostando!

Como não era do meu feitio criar escândalos, fui ao bar e pedi ao barman, que a essas alturas já me conhecia e muito bem, que enviasse dois daquele drinks vermelho que Edward me enviara algumas vezes, junto com um bilhete.

Nada que ele falasse mudaria a cena. Naquele exato instante, escutei o som dos pedaços do meu coração que havia se partido.

Fui em direção a saída, a partir de agora, meu destino seria outro. O Canadá não seria uma tentativa, seria um acerto. E depois disso, uma única lágrima escorreu. Eu não me permitiria sofrer por aquela cena. A entrega havia partido de mim, então quem me ajudaria a remendar esse estúpido coração, sozinha?

Cheguei em casa, e pela primeira vez, agradeci por Zena não estar ali. Nunca seria forte o suficiente para admitir minhas falhas e frustrações.

Peguei uma mala pequena, coloquei algumas peças de roupas e materiais para estudar. Iria para Forks, pelo menos até o final da semana, e voltaria apenas para apresentar meus textos e se tudo desse certo, pegaria minhas coisas pra me mudar de vez para o Canadá.


	22. Chapter 21

Após deixar Bella em seu apartamento, fui direto para o hospital. Tinha alguns pacientes já me esperando para serem atendidos. Hoje eu e Bella completaríamos dois meses de namoro e assim como no mês anterior, iríamos comemorar onde tudo começou. The Rocks.

Apesar de estarmos namorando há pouco tempo sabia que era ela, a mulher da minha vida. Todas as vezes que eu acordava, a primeira coisa que eu queria fazer era ver seu rosto.

Era diferente com as outras que tive em minha cama, no passado. Elas eram superficiais demais, previsíveis demais. A cada olhar que dirijo à Bella, percebo coisas novas. Além de ser extremamente linda, ela tinha conteúdo e um bom coração. O tipo de mulher que qualquer homem gostaria de ter como a mãe de seus filhos. E pensando e sentindo isso, resolvi comprar um anel de compromisso de ouro branco com nossos nomes gravados. Ainda somos jovens para casarmos, mas esse anel simbolizava minha promessa à Bella.

Saí do hospital completamente ansioso para ver minha bela e fui direto para o pub. Ao entrar, cumprimentei o barman, "Longshock", e sentei em uma mesa no canto esquerdo. Olhei para o relógio e ainda faltava quinze para as sete. Resolvi ligar para Bella, mas lembrei que tinha esquecido o celular no hospital. Bom, Bella sabe onde estou!

Me aconcheguei na cadeira e pedi uma dose de Jack ao garçom. Logo após a bebida chegar, uma loira que me era bem família sentou em uma cadeira ao meu lado.

- Edward Cullen... Se lembra de mim? – perguntou insinuando-se.

- Vagamente... – não dei muita trela, queria que Bella chegasse logo.

- Tânya Denali. Lembra, aquela noite no motel Fujiama? Acho que faz uns quatro meses... – perguntou roçando seus seios no meu braço.

- Na verdade não Tanya. Se me dá licença, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro. – levantei irritado e só consegui ouvir um "Estarei te esperando". Que merda! Cadê a Bella?

Quando voltei, a loira ainda estava lá e me abriu um sorriso. Eu não iria ser grosso, mas tampouco amigável. Sentei-me.

- Então Eddie, dizem as más línguas que você está namorando, é verdade?

- Sim estou e muito feliz também! – sorri ao me lembrar de _seu _rosto. A outra no entanto, fechou a cara.

- Me diga Eddie, o que faz um homem completamente galinha, se tornar um namorado fiel? – inclinou-se mais em minha direção.

- A mulher perfeita! – respondi com toda a certeza do mundo.

Nunca, desde que conheci Bella, senti vontade de ficar com outras mulheres. Muito pelo contrário, quanto mais tempo passava com ela mais eu desejava sua companhia.

Depois de pequenos goles de uísque, comecei a me sentir estranho. As luzes estavam retorcidas e brilhosas demais, além da sensação de estar vendo coisas. Senti mãos subindo pela minha barriga, mas a sensação era tão boa que nem me liguei no que estava acontecendo.

- Ai Eddie, como senti sua falta... – a voz me falou.

- Eu também Bella!

- Não é Bella, é Tânya! – sua boca cobriu a minha em um beijo violento.

Ahn?! Tânya?! Não era a Bella que estava do meu lado? Em um impulso, afastei ela de mim e me encolhi na cadeira.

- Vai embora daqui Tânya! Estou esperando minha namorada! – falei entre dentes.

Na mesma hora o garçom nos trouxe dois drinks vermelhos junto com um papel. Apesar de estar muito tonto, consegui ler a escrita perfeitamente:

_Feliz aniversário de namoro! Aproveite a noite!_

_B.S._

Que droga! O que será que Bella acha que aconteceu? Nem _eu _sei... Levantei-me da cadeira, deixando Tânya para trás e fui em direção ao bar.

- Longshock, você viu a Bella por aqui? – ele assentiu.

- Ela viu você e aquela mulher se beijando e pediu para lhe enviar _seu _drink especial. Depois saiu pela porta.

- Que merda! Eu não beijei aquele ser, ela que me atacou. – deitei a cabeça no balcão.

- Por mais difícil que seja, eu acredito em você. E inclusive, quando você foi ao banheiro, acho que ela colocou algo na sua bebida, mas não disse nada por não ter certeza. E pra falar a verdade, você não parece estar muito bem... Vou chamar um táxi.

- Acho que vou para o hospital, estou alucinando. Valeu.

Liguei para Jazz e contei o que aconteceu. Ele foi ao hospital encontrar comigo. Eu precisava _dela. _Como eu explicaria algo que nem eu sabia direito como aconteceu?


	23. Chapter 22

5hs da manhã marcava o relógio no criado mudo do meu antigo quarto.

Parece meio bobo gastar uma grana em passagem aérea para outro país e ficar somente quatro dias aqui.

Não tínhamos muito dinheiro, mas vovó Swan quando faleceu, deixou uma herança razoável em seu testamento.

Sem falar que eu precisava ficar longe de Edward e, nem o Japão parecia longe o suficiente.

Ele simplesmente não saía da minha cabeça, não importa o quanto eu tentasse me distrair.

Eu o amava.

Ontem quando cheguei a casa, meus pais ficaram surpresos e perguntaram o motivo da minha visita. Sem querer falar muito sobre o assunto, menti dizendo que era recesso da faculdade e que queria fazer uma surpresa para eles.

Levantei da cama e fui tomar um banho. Ao sentir a água quente caindo em meus ombros, desabei a chorar.

Como ele podia ter feito aquilo comigo? E depois de tudo que passamos... Eu me entreguei a ele completamente, mesmo tendo medo, e em troca ganhei um par de chifres! Por mais que eu não quisesse ou conseguisse, eu tinha que esquecê-lo, mas como? Meu mundo se resumia a ele.

Desci as escadas e fui e direção ao telefone. Precisava avisar Zena onde estava e que voltaria domingo ou segunda-feira. Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

- Alô?? – parecia ansiosa.

- Zê? É a Bella. – ele suspirou.

- Graças a Deus! Onde você está? Liguei para o Edward ele não soube dizer onde você estava. Ele me contou o que aconteceu. Ele está muito preocupado com você.

- Ele que guarde suas falsas preocupações para ele! – falei entre dentes.

- Bella, eu acho que você deveria conversar com ele. Vai por mim.

- Amiga, não sei ainda o que vou fazer e não quero falar sobre isso agora, ok?

- Oookay!

- Então, liguei para falar que estou em Forks e que volto no final de semana ta?

- Hum... tudo bem! Só não se esqueça das provas, ok?

- Ok. Beijo.

Entrei na cozinha e preparei uma tigela com cereais e leite. Edward... O nome vinha em minha cabeça constantemente. Levantei da cadeira e fui para meu quarto estudar um pouco para as provas que aconteceriam daqui a duas semanas.

Charlie era o chefe do departamento de polícia e já tinha saído para trabalhar. Reneé ainda estava dormindo, costumava acordar tarde depois que se aposentou.

Depois de estudar por mais ou menos uma hora e meia, resolvi ler meus e-mails. Edward tinha me mandado cinco, e todos pedindo desculpas e me explicando, muito confusamente, o que supostamente tinha acontecido. Entretanto, um de seus e-mails em particular, chamou minha atenção e aos poucos derreteu meu coração.

_Bella, meu amor, onde você esta? Por favor me perdoe! Eu juro que não tive culpa e eu tenho como provar! Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Me responda, mesmo que seja um breve "Me esquece"._

_Universo e você_

_(KT-Tunstall)_

_Um fogo queima, a água vem,_

_Você me esfria_

_Quando estou fria por dentro, você é quente e brilhante,_

_Você sabe que é tão bom para mim_

_Com seus olhos de criança, você é mais do que parece,_

_Você vê no espaço..._

_Eu vejo no seu rosto..._

_Os lugares que você foi..._

_As coisas que você aprendeu..._

_Elas combinam com você de um jeito tão bonito _

_Você sabe que não há nenhuma necessidade de se esconder_

_Você sabe que eu digo a verdade,_

_Nós somos exatamente os mesmos._

_Eu posso sentir tudo que você faz_

_Tudo que você diz,_

_Mesmo quando você está a milhas de distância_

_Porque eu sou eu, o universo e você._

_Assim como as estrelas que queimam brilhantes,_

_Fazendo buracos na noite,_

_Nós estamos construindo pontes._

_Você sabe que não há nenhuma necessidade de se esconder_

_Você sabe que eu digo a verdade,_

_Nós somos exatamente os mesmos._

_Eu posso sentir tudo que você faz_

_Tudo que você diz,_

_Mesmo quando você está a milhas de distância_

_Porque eu sou eu, o universo e você._

_Quando você estiver completamente sozinho_

_Eu mandarei um sinal,_

_Só para que você saiba que..._

_Eu sou eu, o universo e você,_

_O universo e você._

_O universo e você._

_Eu sou o universo e você._

_Ed._

Eu não podia negar que grande parte de mim queria perdoá-lo e por um fim nessa distância ente nós. Era essa parte também que me dizia que tudo tinha sido um mal entendido.

Por outro lado, ainda existia a parte que estava muito magoada e que me dizia que era melhor esquecê-lo de vez. Por todas essas confusões optei por não responder seus e-mails. Eu precisava de tempo e precisava me concentrar nos estudos. Ouvi alguém bater na porta antes de abri-la.

- Bom dia meu amor! – Reneé abriu um sorriso e veio em minha direção.

- Bom dia mãezinha!

- Eu tenho que fazer umas compras no mercado, quer ir comigo?

- Claro mãe! Só vou trocar de roupa. – dei um beijo em sua bochecha e fui em direção ao armário.

**

Reneé pegou um carrinho conforme adentrávamos o Wall-mart.

- E então, quer falar sobre? – perguntou-me sem me olhar.

- Falar sobre o que mãe? – fiquei confusa.

- Sobre esse seu olhar de tristeza que vejo em seus olhos. É a faculdade?

- É complicado mãe...

- Bella, você sabe que te conheço melhor que ninguém...

- É... Bom, eu conheci alguém. O nome dele é Edward.

- E ele partiu seu coração. – não foi uma pergunta.

- Como você sabe?

- Já tive esse olhar uma vez. – falava enquanto escolhia legumes.

- Ué, mas pensei que o único homem de sua vida tinha sido o papai.

- E foi, mas todos os casais têm seus problemas.

- O que aconteceu?

- Filha, não vamos falar sobre isso. O que eu quero dizer é que sempre precisamos ouvir o outro lado da história. Não é por causa de uma briga, que podemos colocar tudo a perder. Precisamos aprender a resolver as coisas e não simplesmente desistir. Entende?

- Eu entendo, mas é que, - ela me interrompeu.

- Você gosta dele?

- Eu o amo. – ela me olhou e vi que seus olhos brilhavam.

- Então escute o lado dele antes de fazer qualquer julgamento.

- É... acho que você tem razão.

- Venha, vamos pagar essas compras e ir pra casa. – me deu um beijo na testa e seguimos para o caixa.

Depois de guardarmos as compras fui para o meu quarto e respondi o e-mail.


	24. Chapter 23

Edward's PoV

Os exames de sangue deram positivo para substâncias tóxicas. Aquela vagabunda da Tanya realmente tinha me drogado. Jasper me deixou no pub para que eu pudesse pegar o carro. Quando estava entrando, meu celular tocou.

- Alô?

- Oi Edward, é a Zena. – ela parecia ansiosa.

- Oi Zena, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Então, a Bella está aí com você?

- Não. Como assim, ela não está aí?

- Não. Pensei que estivesse com você.

- Se algum dia ela voltar a falar comigo...

- O que aconteceu?

- Bom, ontem eu estava esperando ela no pub... E daí uma garota me atacou e eu acho que bem nessa hora a Bella viu, porque ela foi embora.

- VOCÊ É UM BABACA EDWARD CULLEN!

- Zena, eu não tive culpa de nada!

- Até parece... Você não presta mesmo! Se alguma coisa acontecer com a Bella, eu mato você! Tá me ouvindo bem?

- Zena, a garota me drogou. Eu estou com os exames de sangue para provar. Por isso que não fui atrás da Bella. Eu sequer conseguia ficar em pé.

- Você tá falando sério mesmo?

- Mais sério impossível.

- Oh... me desculpe.

- Tudo bem, eu entend. Você já ligou para o celular dela?

- Já, mas está desligado.

- Que merda! Bom, vou ligar para o Jaz, talvez ela esteja com a Alice.

- Eu já liguei... Ela também não sabe.

- Bom, eu vou procurá-la. – eu já estava ficando desesperado.

- Edward, vá pra casa. A única coisa que podemos fazer é esperar.

- É, você tem razão. Tchau Zena, qualquer coisa me liga.

- Pode deixar Edward. Tchau. – desligamos o telefone e fui pra casa.

Assim que entrei mandei um e-mail para Bella pedindo desculpas e fui tomar banho. A água estava fervendo, mas não era o suficiente para aplacar a dor que eu estava sentindo longe dela.

Onde ela está? Será que algum dia ela me perdoará? Uma coisa era certa: eu a amava! Queria passra o resto dos meus dias ao seu lado.

Saí do chuveiro, me enxuguei e fui até o notebook para ver se ela já tinha me respondido. Nada! O desespero começou a tomar conta de mim. Resolvi mandar outro e-mail. Liguei o rádio e sentei no sofá.

Pela primeira vez eu estava sofrendo por uma mulher. Queria arrancar meu coração e mostrar a ela que estava gravado seu nome ali. A música me acalmava, comecei a escrever um novo email para ela:

_Bella_, _eu sinto muito_... ( não... direto demais!)

_Por favor, me diga onde você está?_ (muito piegas...)

Eu estava pensando e isso era algo que eu não podia fazer. Eu tinha que expressar o que eu estava sentindo...

_Meu amor, hoje o sol não apareceu..._

_Procurei em todos os cantos encontrar você, mas não lhe achei..._

_Estou sozinho, me sentindo perdido sem você..._

_Movo céu e terra, mas não lhe encontro..._

_Tenho provas de que meu coração é seu!_

É acho que está bem para um começo. Enviei. Levantei e fui até a cozinha. Encontrei um copo com a marca de seu batom. Eu estava literalmente louco, fiquei encarando aquela marca, lembrando do gosto de seu beijo e do calor do seu corpo.

_BELLA! Como eu te quero, como eu te preciso. _Já sei! Corri para o computador novamente. O primeiro email ela deletaria, o segundo talvez lesse, mas esse... esse ela teria que parar!

_Bella, meu amor, onde você esta? Por favor me perdoe! Eu juro que não tive culpa e eu tenho como provar! Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Me responda, mesmo que seja um breve "Me esquece"._

_Universo e você_

_(KT-Tunstall)_

_Um fogo queima, a água vem,_

_Você me acalma_

_Quando estou fria por dentro, você é quente e brilhante,_

_Você sabe que é tão bom para mim_

_Com seus olhos de criança, você é mais do que parece,_

_Você vê no espaço..._

_Eu vejo no seu rosto..._

_Os lugares que você foi..._

_As coisas que você aprendeu..._

_Elas combinam com você de um jeito tão bonito !_

_Você sabe que não há nenhuma necessidade de se esconder_

_Você sabe que eu digo a verdade,_

_Nós somos exatamente os mesmos._

_Eu posso sentir tudo que você faz_

_Tudo que você diz,_

_Mesmo quando você está a milhas de distância_

_Porque eu sou eu, o universo e você._

_Assim como as estrelas que queimam brilhantes,_

_Fazendo buracos na noite,_

_Nós estamos construindo pontes._

_Você sabe que não há nenhuma necessidade de se esconder_

_Você sabe que eu digo a verdade,_

_Nós somos exatamente os mesmos._

_Eu posso sentir tudo que você faz_

_Tudo que você diz,_

_Mesmo quando você está a milhas de distância_

_Porque eu sou eu, o universo e você._

_Quando você estiver completamente sozinho_

_Eu mandarei um sinal,_

_Só para que você saiba que..._

_Eu sou eu, o universo e você,_

_O universo e você._

_O universo e você._

_Eu sou o universo e você._

_Ed._

Assinei como se ela estivesse falando ao meu ouvido, me chamando... Ed! Esperaria a eternidade se necessário para ter sua resposta. Já passava das duas da tarde. Duvidava e muito que Zena não teria notícias dela. Voei com meu Volvo até sua casa, eu não sairia dali sem respostas...

Olhei no relógio, já eram quase cinco horas da tarde, havia passado o dia como um zumbi.

Peguei meu celular e disquei inconsciente seu número.

Caixa Postal.

_Bella... Eu só queria me explicar... Infelizmente meu passado me condena, mas você poderia olhar o presente? Eu só queria meu futuro ao seu lado... Me dê uma chance de me explicar..._

Não consegui me despedir. Estava embargado pelas lágrimas, e de repente " You've got a mail!" Eu AMO meu notebook!!!

_Edward,_

_Precisei de um tempo para pensar em nós dois._

_Estou em meu porto seguro, Forks._

_Por favor, eu ainda não encontrei razão para não lhe dar uma chance de se explicar, mas me deixe pensar mais em tudo. Volto em menos de 48 horas._

_Pense com o coração nas coisas que aconteceram, pois assim eu estou._

_Pensando com meu coração..._

_Sua ainda,_

_Bella._


	25. Chapter 24

O vôo para Londres foi tranqüilo, apesar de não ter muita paciência para ficar sentada esperando.

Teria que admitir: estou um tanto quanto nervosa e na expectativa de conversar com Edward. Eu o amo e isso é fato, mas será que eu conseguirei acreditar no que ele tem para me dizer e pior ainda, será que conseguirei voltar a confiar nele?

Acho que a única coisa que posso fazer é deixar as coisas acontecerem, certo?

Desci do avião e já fui até a esteira de bagagens. Não tinha levado muita coisa, afinal havia sido uma decisão de última hora e para ficar poucos dias. Ter voltado à Forks me fez bem. Eu não tinha percebido, até então, como sentia falta dos meus pais.

Ao passar pelas portas automáticas fui em direção à fileira de táxis, entretanto, quando estava me aproximando de um, senti uma mão encostar-se ao meu ombro. Estremeci, eu conhecia aquela mão.

Ao me virar apenas confirmei quem pensava ser: Edward.

Ele estava abatido, com cara de cansado e olheiras marcantes, mas mesmo assim, continuava lindo como sempre!

Taquicardia! Meu coração começou a bater cada vez mais rápido dentro de meu peito e eu senti meus joelhos amolecendo, mas acho que consegui disfarçar.

- Bella, que bom que você voltou! – Ed falou e na mesma hora vi que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- O vôo parecia eterno! Mas, ei, o que foi? – acariciei seu rosto com as costas da minha mão.

- Nada... Apenas senti muito a sua falta! – Limpou as lágrimas não querendo demonstrá-las.

- Hum... Eu também senti a sua Ed. – Larguei as malas e lhe dei um abraço apertado.

Eu sei que ainda precisávamos conversar, mas eu senti falta de seu abraço, seu cheiro, seus olhos, sua boca...

Bom Bella, vamos com calma né?

- Vamos então, meu amor? – Seu sussurro em meu ouvido me deixou sem ar.

- Ehr... v-vamos sim. – me arrepiei inteira. Ele pareceu perceber, pois abriu um sorriso.

- Você está muito cansada?

- Não Ed, por quê?

- É que... Bom, eu queria conversar com você o quanto antes... – falou receoso.

- Hum, só preciso tomar um banho e depois podemos conversar.

- Tudo bem. Vou deixar você em casa e quando você estiver pronta me avise que vou te buscar.

- Como assim me buscar Ed?

- Ué, nós vamos sair para jantar.

- Ah ta. Ok. – A conversa seria hoje, e eu definitivamente precisava estar preparada.

Assim que Edward estacionou seu Volvo de frente para meu prédio, desafivelei o cinto e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

_O toque dos meus lábios naquela pele macia e sedosa... Hum, que perdição! Controle-se Bella, vocês ainda têm muito o que conversar. _

Ele pareceu meio decepcionado com o beijo, mas não disse nada, apenas deu um leve sorriso que não chegava aos seus olhos.

Saí do carro e fui ao porta-malas pegar a bagagem, mas Edward já havia ido tirar a mala. Andamos até a porta do prédio em silêncio, ele carregando minha mala e eu me inebriando com seu cheiro.

Assim que coloquei a chave para abrir a porta do prédio, olhei para ele e estiquei minha mão em direção a mala. Edward me entregou com os olhos baixos e não consegui me controlar e lhe dei um beijo molhado nos lábios. No minuto em que nossas bocas se tocaram, quase me perdi. Ele era todo irresistível! Com muito custo, consegui me controlar.

Assim que nos desgrudamos, Edward passou a mão em meu rosto pegando uma mecha que teimou em escapar do coque. Abaixei minha cabeça e entrei no prédio ainda ofegando. Não olhei para trás e subi imediatamente as escadas.

Entrei em casa sem ao menos bater na porta, é óbvio. Eu morava ali, certo? Bem, quase isso.

No momento em que entrei me arrependi de não ter ao menos tocado a campainha, porque minha amiga estava no sofá da sala se atracando com seu namorado, Paul. Aparentemente sequer perceberam que tinha alguém os "assistindo".

- Uham... – limpei a garganta para que eles se tocassem – O que aconteceu com o quarto hein galera? Já pensou se fosse Jacob entrando aqui? – eles se assustaram e me olharam com vergonha. Ainda bem que estavam vestidos.

- Bellaaaaa! Ah, como senti sua falta! – Zê veio correndo e pulou em cima de mim.

- É miga, to vendo como vocês sentiram minha falta. – falei em um tom de brincadeira.

- E aí Bella, tudo bem? – Paul me perguntou, dando-me um abraço.

- Está tudo indo, mas espero que as coisas melhorem.

- E como está o tio e a tia? – ela me perguntou.

- Estão todos bem, graças a Deus! Bom, vou tomar um banho e depois vou sair para jantar com Edward.

- Uiiii, vocês se resolveram? Por que assim, eu acho que vocês formam um casal perfeito! – ela já estava toda animadinha.

- Não amiga, ainda não. Exatamente por isso que iremos sair. Precisamos conversar. Bom, deixa eu correr. – dei um beijo em seu rosto e fui para meu quarto.

*

Não demorou muito e Edward já estava na minha porta.

Peguei a bolsa e fui em sua direção. Lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e seguimos em direção ao carro. Eu estava com um vestidinho lilás na altura das coxas e um casaco de algodão preto e um scarpin preto, enquanto meus cabelos estavam alisados e soltos. Fiz uma maquiagem básica, apenas com lápis, rímel e gloss sabor menta.

Edward vestia um suéter preto colado em seu peitoral perfeito e uma bermuda jeans escura até os joelhos, e tênis preto. Estava extremamente sexy! Quase o ataquei no estacionamento.

Entramos no carro e ele perguntou como estavam meus pais e, como tinham sido meus dias em Forks. Claro que contei o que fiz a ele, mas omiti a parte em que eu fiquei com dor de cotovelo por sua causa. Conforme ele dirigia, percebi que estávamos indo em direção ao seu apartamento. Será que ele tinha esquecido algo?

- Ed, por que estamos indo para sua casa? – perguntei curiosa.

- Bom, eu preparei uma surpresa para você Bella. Além do que, não queria que estranhos ouvissem nossa conversa. Isso é algo somente entre nós. – Ele parecia tão sereno e calmo.

- Que tipo de surpresa?

- Vamos dizer que é apenas um jantar especial, pelo menos para mim. – dito isso, ficamos em silêncio até chegarmos ao seu flat.

Parecia séculos que não ia ao apartamento. O cheiro de madeira nova e o perfume artificial do hall do prédio eram maravilhosos! Entramos no elevador sem falar nada, apenas escutando as batidas aceleradas de ambos os corações, enquanto ele segurava minha mão com carinho. O elevador parou no último andar e logo saímos. Abriu a porta do seu flat e fiquei embasbacada com o que vi.

O apartamento inteiro estava decorado à luz de velas e pétalas de rosas brancas no chão, trilhando um caminho até a mesa. Entrei e logo senti um cheiro de incenso de chocolate no ar. Ao fundo tocava uma música instrumental bem baixinho. A mesa estava igualmente decorada com velas e tinha uma rosa vermelha em frente ao meu prato. Meus olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas. Olhei para Edward, ele estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ao perceber minha reação.

- Oh Ed, está tudo tão lindo! Por que tudo isso? – perguntei tentando não gaguejar.

- Bom, como eu te disse, essa é uma noite especial pra mim Bella. E, espero que seja para você também.

- Não estou entendendo nada.

- Venha, sente-se comigo no sofá que iremos conversar.

Edward me contou o que havia de fato acontecido naquela fatídica noite e não percebi nada além de sinceridade em seus olhos. Em retribuição a essa sinceridade, lhe falei sobre o que eu tinha sentido do momento em que entrei no pub até o meu último dia em Forks. Contei inclusive, sobre a conversa que tive com Reneé.

- Bella, eu quero que você saiba que você mudou a minha vida completamente! Eu nunca pensei que algum dia sentiria por alguém o que sinto por você! A cada dia que eu acordo, maior é a vontade de te ver, de te tocar, de te fazer feliz. Eu quero que você entenda que não há ninguém mais perfeita para mim, do que você! Bella, eu... Eu te... Eu te amo Bella! – foi a primeira vez que ele disse que me amava.

Fiquei em estado de choque, porque eu também o amava, mas nunca pensei que ele sentisse com a mesma intensidade que eu. As lágrimas que já preenchiam meus olhos começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

- Edward... Eu te amo! Tanto que chega a doer... – ele se aproximou do meu rosto, limpou as lágrimas com seus lábios e após, sua boca tocou a minha, beijando-me com ternura.

O beijo aos poucos se tornou mais intenso e urgente. Sua língua acariciava o meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem, o que prontamente permiti. Como eu tinha sentido falta daquela boca maravilhosa, daquele gosto indescritível. Minha cabeça começou a girar e logo senti meu corpo se inclinando para trás e tocando a almofada.

Sem interromper o beijo, ele colocou seu corpo sobre o meu e me abraçou de uma forma que não permitisse qualquer distância entre nós. Parecíamos um. Como tudo estava perfeito demais, meu estômago fez um barulho anunciando que eu estava com fome.

Edward riu em meus lábios e gentilmente me levantou, mas antes de me levar até a mesa, em seu colo, sussurrou em meu ouvido:

- Eu quero ficar com você para sempre!


	26. Chapter 25

Eu não acho que conseguiria sequer começar a descrever, o quão maravilhosa a noite passada tinha sido. Edward realmente me surpreendeu!

Sentir seus lábios novamente nos meus, seu toque quente na minha pele, sua voz sussurrando meu nome, conforme fazíamos amor... Tudo isso me trazia de volta a sensação de segurança. Parece que nunca estivemos longe um do outro.

Nós nos amávamos, verdadeiramente!

E agora me encontro deitada ao lado do homem mais perfeito do mundo, o _meu homem! _Adoro observá-lo enquanto dorme, sua respiração tão calma, sua face serena com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Não resisti. Comecei a distribuir beijos molhados por toda costa.

- Humm... Como é bom acordar assim! – sua voz rouca e sexy causou um arrepio na espinha.

- Não consegui me segurar, Ed. Você estava todo sensual dormindo, que – ele me interrompeu, deitando seu corpo sobre o meu.

- Quer dizer que eu estava sensual, Srta. Swan? – perguntou em meio aquele sorriso torto que sempre me ganhava.

- Sempre! – respondi corando.

- Hum... Bom saber disso!

Afastou, delicadamente, meu cabelo do rosto e começou a me beijar com desejo. Mal o beijo tinha começado, eu já conseguia sentir sua ereção em minha coxa. E então, meu corpo precisava dele urgentemente.

- Ed... – gemi em seu ouvido enquanto seus beijos desciam até meu pescoço.

- O que foi meu amor? – perguntou sobre a minha pele.

- Eu preciso de você, agora!

- Mas eu estou aqui, Bella. – senti seu rosto abrir um sorriso. Uma de suas mãos começou a acariciar meu seio.

- Ed... Eu quero você dentro de mim, AGORA! – O tesão era tanto que não consegui controlar o desejo.

- Você fica, absurdamente, sexy quando está nervosa.

- Ed?

- Sim, Bella?

- Cala a boca e me beija.

Guiei sua boca à minha e ele começou a me beijar com uma volúpia inexplicável. Os beijos foram descendo até meu pescoço, passando pelo meu colo e chegando aos meus seios. Conforme sua língua brincava com meus mamilos, sua mão direita desceu até meu baixo ventre, tocando meu sexo. Arqueei as costas devido ao choque de prazer que aqueles dedos me proporcionavam.

- Edward... eu amo seus dedos! – gemi em seu ouvido e como resposta, ele gemeu junto comigo. Seu membro se tornava cada vez mais duro contra meu sexo.

- Oh Bella... eu preciso entrar em você agora! Não agüento mais!

Peguei seu membro e o coloquei na minha entrada. Edward percebeu minha intenção e me penetrou profundamente, arrancando gemidos de nossos lábios.

- Hummm! Bella você é tão apertada e está tão molhada! Não sei se vou conseguir segurar por muito tempo.

- Me come Ed. Me come com vontade! – comecei a rebolar e ele meteu com mais força que antes.

- Bella...

- Sim?

- Eu te amo!

- Assim como eu amo você!

Enlacei-o com minhas pernas e braços enquanto ele continuava suas investidas e mim. A sensação foi ficando mais intensa e logo chegamos juntos, ao ápice.

*

*

Fazia uma semana desde aquela maravilhosa manhã na cama de Edward. As provas finais na faculdade, infelizmente, haviam chegado. Confesso que nunca tinha sido uma aluna exemplar, mas até que estava me saindo bem.

Zena e Paul continuavam felizes e apaixonados. Ela havia conseguido um emprego no café junto com seu namorado, enquanto eu continuava na lista dos desempregados. Contudo, isso não me preocupava, pois tinha a herança de vovó, além dos meus pais depositarem dinheiro em minha conta, mensalmente.

Minhas prioridades estavam mais voltadas a amar Edward e estudar. Sentia-me um tanto nervosa e ansiosa com o resultado da bolsa para o Canadá, que só iria ser divulgada, um mês depois do término das provas. E também tinha o fato de ainda não ter contado a Edward, talvez por saber que a probabilidade de eu ser uma das selecionadas, era mínima.

Ao término da prova, resolvi fazer uma surpresa ao meu namorado e fui direto ao hospital. Fiquei observando-o com seus pacientes, sempre tão cuidadoso e dedicado. Sentia orgulho dele.

Quando percebeu minha presença um sorriso lindo abriu em seu rosto e ele pediu que eu o aguardasse.

- Pensei que você tinha prova hoje, amor. – me abraçou e depositou um doce beijo em meus lábios.

- E tive, mas como essa prova era dá matéria que mais gosto, terminei em tempo recorde. Como estava sem nada para fazer, resolvi passar aqui e te fazer uma surpresa antes de ir pra casa.

- E com certeza foi a melhor de todas! Já estava com saudades.

- Mentiroso. Você me viu ontem à noite Ed.

- Então, tempo o suficientemente longo, sem você! – O brilho em seus olhos me deixavam embasbacada.

- Hum... Que horas você vai sair hoje?

- Infelizmente somente mais à noite. Tenho que substituir Dr. Carlisle que foi para uma Convenção de medicina. – seu rosto murchou.

- Ah, que pena! Estou sentindo saudades de dormir abraçada com você! – lhe dei um abraço apertado e senti seu cheiro maravilhoso.

- Por que você não vai lá pra casa me esperar? Você já tem a chave mesmo.

- Tenho que estudar amor, mas quem sabe eu não apareça... – beijei seus lábios querendo prolongar aquele momento.

- Bella, tenho que voltar ao trabalho. – disse com relutância, após o beijo.

- Hum, tudo bem. Vai lá meu Dr. Cullen! – ele riu e eu fiquei olhando para ele com uma cara de boba apaixonada.


	27. Chapter 26

Eram quase 20hs quando terminei de revisar toda a matéria para a prova do dia seguinte. Peguei o celular e liguei para Edward, que não atendeu, o que significava que provavelmente ainda estava no hospital.

Uma forte vontade de dormir em seus braços me atingiu e, logo, estava arrumando minha valise com uma muda de roupa e alguns utensílios para fazer minha higiene.

Deixei um recado para Zena, avisando que passaria a noite fora. Quase não via Jacob mais, afinal, vivia enfurnado na casa de Leah. Pelo menos parecia ter dado uma trégua a Edward.

*

Abri a porta do flat de Edward e notei que ele ainda não havia chegado. Tomada pela fome, resolvi fazer macarrão à bolonhesa com almôndegas e comi enquanto assistia a um filme qualquer na televisão.

_22hs._

Nada dele. Resolvi ligar mais uma vez, e novamente, ele não atendeu. Lavei a louça e voltei para o sofá. Aos poucos, o sono, foi tomando conta de mim e logo adormeci.

_00h15min._

Ouvi a porta se abrindo e abri os olhos. Ele estava lindo em seu jaleco branco, parecia um anjo.

- Amor, você estava dormindo? – perguntou preocupado.

- Estava esperando você e, acho que acabei pegando no sono. – abri um sorriso.

- Desculpa Bella! Chegaram dois pacientes de última hora e eu não tive como não atendê-los.

- Eu sei meu amor, não se preocupe! – me colocou em seu colo e me beijou suavemente.

- Faz muito tempo que você está aqui?

- Não muito, cheguei por volta das 20h30. Te liguei para avisar, mas você não atendeu.

- Sinto muito amor, aquele hospital estava uma loucura, mas quando nos casarmos teremos todos os dias e todas as noites.

- C-casarmos Edward? Como assim? – fiquei atônita e comecei a gaguejar. Percebi que ele se arrependeu de ter falado sobre casamento.

- Ehr... Ahn... Ué, eu pretendo casar com você Bella, você não? – parecia magoado.

- Ed, é claro que eu quero. Te amo mais que a própria vida, mas não acha que ainda é muito cedo?

- Não estou falando para fazermos isso agora, mas é bom saber como você se sente em relação a isso. – abriu um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

- Está com fome?

- Um pouquinho para falar a verdade...

- Venha, fiz macarrão à bolonhesa com almôndegas.

- Santa Isabella! Já não agüentava mais aquela comida de hospital.

*

Ele se juntou a mim no banho e embaixo da ducha quente, ficamos fazendo carinho um no outro. Realmente apreciando nosso momento juntos. Edward era perfeito, seu corpo parecia mais uma escultura de algum deus grego. Coitado, estava tão cansado do trabalho que parecia que adormeceria em pé, se eu deixasse é claro.

Desligamos o chuveiro e ele logo correu para o seu roupão, a noite estava um pouco mais fria. Sequei meus cabelos, vesti meu velho pijama e logo deite ao seu lado na cama. Como era boa a sensação de ter Edward ao meu lado. Dormi com a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto minha perna estava em cima da sua.

*

Acordei com cheiro de ovos mexidos e café. Olhei no relógio de cabeceira e ainda faltava uma hora e meia para a prova. Que bom, assim poderia aproveitar alguns minutos ao seu lado.

Fui até a cozinha e encontrei Edward sentado no sofá lendo jornal e a mesa do café da manhã, posta. Nesse momento percebi que não teria problema nenhum em ser, oficialmente, a Sra. Cullen. Estar ao lado dele todos os dias era o que eu mais queria.

- Bom dia gato! – falei enquanto o abraçava por trás e depositava um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Bom dia gata! Dormiu bem? – perguntou sorrindo para mim e deixando o jornal de lado.

- Muito bem por sinal. Infelizmente daqui a pouco terei que ir embora, queria passar a manhã toda na cama com você!

- Huumm, a manhã toda? – abriu um sorriso maroto!

- Uhum... Você vai trabalhar hoje amor?

- Graças a Deus não, estou de folga. Inclusive tenho uma proposta a te fazer.

- Que proposta?

- Então, vai ter o show da banda Three Doors Down, você gostaria de ir?

- Eu amooo essa banda, claro que gostaria de ir! Que horas? – dei a volta no sofá e me joguei em seu colo.

- Está marcado para começar às 23hs. Jasper e Alice irão conosco.

- Posso chamar Zena e Paul também?

- É claro amor. Quanto mais amigos, melhor!

- Combinado. Vamos tomar café então?

- Claro! – me pegou no colo e me levou até a mesa.

*

A prova tinha sido tranqüila também, o que me fazia pensar que algo estava errado. Não sei se era coisa da minha cabeça, mas estava achando tudo muito fácil. Será que eu era tão inteligente assim? Comecei a rir com esse pensamento.

Ao sair da prova liguei para Zena pra avisar sobre o show, ela e Paul confirmaram suas presenças.

Estava saindo do prédio quando, parado em frente à faculdade, estava o homem mais lindo desse mundo encostado em seu Volvo.

- E como foi na prova? – perguntou enquanto abria os braços para me receber.

- Fui muito bem, na verdade. – beijei seus lábios com vontade.

- Vamos então? – perguntou com um sorriso safado no rosto.

- Pra onde? – perguntei receosa.

- Ué, você não queria passar a manhã inteira na cama, comigo?

- Hum... Claro que sim amor, mas antes tenho que passar em casa e pegar uma roupa para irmos ao show.

- Sem problemas, Srta. Swan. – adorava quando ele me chamava assim.

Abriu a porta do carro para que eu entrasse e, logo estávamos entrando no meu apartamento. Subi rapidamente e escolhi uma calça jeans desbotada, uma blusa preta e um all star igualmente preto. Afinal, era um show de rock e não um desfile de moda!


	28. Chapter 27

Todos os casais estavam reunidos na porta do clube onde aconteceria o show de uma das minhas bandas preferidas, depois de No Doubt, é lógico!

Edward estava lindo como sempre! Estava vestido mais casualmente, trajando uma bermuda jeans folgada até o joelho e uma blusa de algodão vermelha, colada em seu corpo escultural. E possível alguém perfeito por natureza se tornar ainda mais lindo?! E aquele cabelo bagunçado com gel me deixava com mais vontade de enfiar meus dedos por cada fio e bagunçá-los ainda mais!

Quando pensei que fôssemos finalmente entrar no clube, Edward sussurrou ao meu ouvido:

- Amor, vem aqui comigo. Tenho algo para você! – sua voz, como sempre, fazia cada célula do meu corpo dar sinal de vida.

- Por favor, não me diga que, além dos ingressos, você gastou ainda mais comigo. – falei meio emburrada, quando me vi, em uma parte vazia do estacionamento.

Droga! Lá vem ele com aquele sorriso que não consigo resistir. O que eu posso fazer se o cara é perfeito em todos os aspectos? Já é difícil olhar para seus olhos quando ele fala, porque aquela boca... _Aquela boca poderia estar em meu corpo nesse momento e... Bella, controle-se!_

- Bella, eu tinha comprado isso para lhe dar no nosso aniversário passado. – falou receoso ao se lembrar daquela noite. E esse era um assunto, ao qual, tentávamos não mencionar.

- Tudo bem Ed. Mostre-me o presente! – falei tentando fazer uma expressão de tortura.

Ele abriu outro sorriso de tirar o fôlego e seus olhos brilharam de felicidade. Colocou a mão em seu bolso e tirou uma caixinha vermelha de camurça. Quase enfartei! Será que era o que eu estava pensando? Quer dizer, sou muito nova para casar!

- Tá... Não se assuste ok? Sei que estamos juntos há pouco tempo, mas queria lhe dar uma prova simples de que sou completamente seu. – abriu-a e então pude ver duas alianças de prata, ou seriam de ouro branco?

Como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos, disse:

- Eu sei que você não gosta de coisas douradas, então comprei essas de ouro branco. Tem até nossos nomes gravados. Bella, você é minha e eu sou seu!

Me senti feliz e aliviada ao mesmo tempo! Feliz por perceber que ele queria algo mais sério comigo e estava se comprometendo. Aliviada por não ser um pedido de casamento. Não me entendam mal, eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias com ele e construir uma família, eventualmente, mas não agora!

Sem poder me conter por mais um segundo, me lancei contra seu corpo e lhe dei um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Conforme sua língua invadia minha boca, explorando-a, comecei a esquecer de tudo ao meu redor.

Já não tinha mais o controle de minhas ações e com isso minhas mãos seguiram seu caminho por dentro de sua blusa, acariciando sua barriga definida. Sua mão esquerda estava em minha nuca me trazendo cada vez mais próxima ao seu corpo, tornando o beijo mais profundo.

- Por que vocês não vão para um motel, hein? – uma voz masculina perguntou com um tom de sarcasmo. O beijo foi interrompido de imediato.

- E aí Jaz? Não tem mais o que fazer não? – Edward perguntou com um sorriso no rosto. Fiquei completamente sem graça e minhas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas.

- Desculpa Jasper, perdi o controle... – disse escondendo meu rosto no peito de Edward.

- Hahaha! Relaxa Bella, só vim avisar que os portões abriram e vamos entrar.

- Logo estaremos lá Jaz. Agora vaza! – os dois começaram a rir.

Jasper voltou para o lugar que nossos amigos estavam. Edward abriu um sorriso e colocou a aliança no meu quarto dedo da mão direita e eu fiz o mesmo.

- Vamos amor, senão o pessoal vai começar a encher o saco! – passou seu braço pela minha cintura, me deu um selinho e logo estávamos com o resto do grupo.

Zena e Alice ficaram estáticas com o anel que ele tinha me dado. Nem preciso dizer, tive que contar todos os detalhes!

*

A banda já tinha tocado umas cinco músicas e eu não conseguia parar de gritar as letras e pular ao mesmo tempo.

Vez ou outra olhava para meu Deus grego que, estava do meu lado e o notava me observando com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

É meio adolescente o que vou falar, mas cada vez que olhava para nossas alianças parecia que meu coração ia explodir! Eu estava muito feliz mesmo!

Com essa sensação se intensificando não consegui evitar e puxei Edward para um beijo apaixonado! Com muito custo conseguimos nos desgrudar e logo, ele foi comprar bebidas pedindo que eu permanecesse naquele mesmo lugar.

Infelizmente nossos amigos não estavam à vista. Provavelmente estavam se agarrando em alguma parede, ou banheiro.

- E aí gatinha, vem sempre aqui? – me assustei com a proximidade da voz e virei, encontrando um babaca que me olhava de cima a baixo.

- Ah, oi Mike. – estava tão puta, por causa do que ele tinha feito com minha amiga, que tive que me segurar para não meter um soco naquele sonso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha? Cadê o namoradinho? – o tom dele estava começando a me irritar.

- Pra início de conversa não estou sozinha. E segundo, meu "namoradinho" foi comprar bebidas e já volta. – o diminutivo que ele usou para falar do Edward me deixou no limite! Mike não era nem metade do homem que meu namorado era. Otário!

Tão rápido que nem sei como aconteceu, Mike veio pra cima de mim e me agarrou, tentando me beijar.

- Me solta Mike! – desviava de seu rosto cada vez que ele tentava me beijar, mas ele era mais forte que eu.

- Ah, não faz assim Bellinha. É só um beijinho e o Eddie nem precisa saber! – tentou me beijar de novo.

_Droga, onde o Edward se meteu? _

- Eu tenho nojo de você Mike! Me larga. – quando fui tentar empurrar o babaca, ele já estava no chão e com o nariz sangrando.

- E NUNCA MAIS SE APROXIME DA MINHA NAMORADA, SEU VERME! VOCÊ NÃO VALE O QUE COME! – Edward me abraçou e me tirou dali na mesma hora.

- Ed, desculpa. Ele que me agarrou e –

- Amor, você está bem? Ele te machucou? – ele estava preocupado.

- Não Ed, mas, me desculpa. Ele apareceu do nada e eu tentei me soltar e –

- Eu sei amor! Aquele babaca está bêbado, sei que não foi culpa sua. Você é linda demais para o seu próprio bem. E _minha, _só minha! – sua expressão facial já estava mais calma e até consegui ver um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Ah, como eu te amo Ed! – fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei sua boca.

- O que aconteceu Edward? – nos viramos e quatro pares de olhos nos encaravam.

- O babaca do Newton estava tentando agarrar Bella. – Zena estava com uma expressão de ódio depois de ouvir o sobrenome.

- Bem que você poderia ter acertado o saco dele também! – ela disse com raiva. Começamos a rir.

- Na próxima vez não me esquecerei disso, Zê. – Edward respondeu ao comentário dela. Todos começaram a rir novamente.

Meia hora depois o show chegou ao fim e cada um foi embora com suas respectivas metades. Ao chegarmos à casa do Edward, tomamos um longo banho e fizemos amor durante toda a noite.

Eu amava me perder em seu corpo!


	29. Chapter 28

Um mês depois...

Estava chegando à universidade quando percebi que os corredores estavam extremamente agitados e movimentados. - _O que será que está acontecendo aqui? - _Irina, uma garota com a qual fiz amizade, devido nossa mútua paixão com os livros de Jane Austen veio correndo em minha direção.

- Bellaaa! Parabéns!!!! – ela dava pulos de alegria.

- Obrigada, mas pelo que? – não estava entendo nada, mas algo me dizia que tinha a ver com o que ocorria no corredor.

- Ué você não viu a lista dos candidatos selecionados?? Você foi a segunda colocada!

- O QUÊ? - um sorriso brotou em minha face. _Que surpresa!!!_

- Venha, vou te mostrar. – me puxou e fomos em direção ao painel principal.

Lá estava meu nome: _2ª colocada: Isabella Marie Swan._

Apesar de estar muito feliz com o resultado, não sabia ao certo como proceder. Como ficaria minha amiga Zena? Como meus pais reagiriam? E o mais importante, como Edward reagiria? Será que ele se habilitaria a mudar comigo e terminar sua residência no Canadá? Será que ele não iria, mas continuaria comigo mesmo à distância? Bom, ele me ama então acho que não seria tão difícil assim abrir mãos de algumas coisas, certo?

Os alunos selecionados teriam uma semana para dar a resposta e ao mesmo tempo resolver pendências como a regularização do passaporte e liberação do visto. Além dessas pendências da universidade, ainda tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas, informar meus pais e conversar com Edward.

Quanto ao local onde ficaríamos não precisava me preocupar, pois a nossa própria universidade nos alojaria nas repúblicas da universidade de Montreal.

Antes de voltar para casa, passei na secretaria da faculdade, onde fui congratulada inúmeras vezes, e confirmei minha vaga.

*

*

Cheguei a casa e joguei o material em cima da mesa de centro da sala. Sentei no sofá e comecei a pensar em como conversaria com Edward. Ele era minha prioridade! Tinha certeza de que meus pais não se importariam ao saber que a bolsa me auxiliaria no meu curso atual e outra, eu já estava em um país distante mesmo.

Quando fui levantar para tomar um banho e tentar relaxar um pouco, o telefone tocou:

- Alô?

- Amor? Sou eu. Tudo bem?

- Oi meu amor, estou bem sim e você?

- Estou bem, apenas com saudades. Sua voz está diferente, aconteceu alguma coisa? – eu sabia que ele perceberia meu nervosismo.

- Nada demais. Apenas uma dor de cabeça, mas vou tomar um remédio e logo passa.

- Bom, espero que não seja nada demais. Então, queria saber se você quer jantar comigo hoje.

- Claro amor. Aonde, na sua casa?

- Estava pensando em ir nesse restaurante novo que abriu. Chilli peppers, comida mexicana. Topa?

- Sempre!

- Ótimo, te busco às 19hs. Um beijo minha deusa!

- Mil beijos meu vampirinho! – ele riu e desligou.

Entrei no chuveiro e deixei a água quente escorrer pelo meu corpo. Tentei desligar meu cérebro pelo menos por alguns minutos, caso contrário não conseguiria relaxar. Sentei ao chão do Box e a única coisa que meio no pensamento foi: _E agora?_

Coloquei uma saia preta até a altura do joelho e uma blusa de algodão fina e mangas largas. Prendi meus cabelos em rabo de cavalo e passei uma maquiagem leve no rosto. Em meus lábios apenas um gloss.

Fui até a sala e encontrei minha amiga sentada no sofá assistindo televisão. Sem me olhar, ela começou a conversar:

- Bella do céu, você viu a bagunça que estava na universidade hoje?

- É vi sim... – sentei-me ao seu lado.

- O que será que estava acontecendo, hein?

- A lista dos candidatos para as bolsas do Canadá saiu. – imediatamente seus olhos arregalaram-se.

- E aí você foi escolhida??

- Ahn... fui!

- PARABÉÉÉNNNS! – pulou em cima de mim, mas logo se ajustou percebendo meu olhar de preocupação.

- Obrigada amiga. – respondi sem qualquer animação.

- O que foi amiga? Por que você não está feliz?

- Eu estou... sério.

- Não parece. Me conte o que está acontecendo, senão fico preocupada.

- Bom, eu confirmei minha vaga e tal, mas estou com medo da reação do Edward...

- Ele ainda não sabe sua louca??

- Na verdade, ele não sabe nem que eu estava concorrendo a essa bolsa.

- Ah Bella, por que você não falou pra ele?

- Amiga, eu não contei simplesmente porque eu sabia que não seria selecionada. Quero dizer, são muitos alunos na universidade e apenas três bolsas. Entende?

- Sim, mas acho que você deveria ter falado. Querendo ou não ele estaria meio preparado para essa bomba, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- É você tem razão. Só que não imagino como vou fazer pra contar a ele. Falta uma semana para a mudança. – Lágrimas começaram a formar dentro dos meus olhos.

- Muito pouco tempo... Mas quanto antes você falar melhor.

- Eu queria tanto que ele fosse comigo, mas tenho certeza de que ele não vai deixar as coisas dele aqui e ir comigo.

- Amiga, se ele te ama tenho certeza de que pensará em algo.

- E outra Zê, eu não sei se ele conseguiria ter um relacionamento à distância, caso ele não fosse comigo. E eu não sei se EU consigo ficar sem ele mais.

- Bella, calma meu bem. Vai dar tudo certo, ok? – ele enxugou minhas lágrimas e me deu um abraço apertado.

- Espero que sim. Bom, vou descer. Ele deve estar me esperando já.

- Aonde vocês vão?

- Em um restaurante mexicano que abriu a pouco tempo.

- Ok. Vai dormir em casa?

- Hum... Provavelmente na casa dele.

- Ok, beijos e não se preocupe ta? As coisas vão se acertar!

- Tchau Zê, até amanhã.

*

*

Estávamos deitados na cama de Edward, minhas costas encostadas em seu peitoral e seu braço envolvendo minha cintura. Apesar de estar sentindo um cansaço mental, não conseguia dormir. Era quase uma da manhã e minha respiração e os batimentos cardíacos ainda não estavam tranqüilos.

- Bella amor, por que você ainda está acordada? – levei um susto, não sabia que ele estava acordado.

- Acho que é insônia Ed. Não estou conseguindo dormir.

- Tem alguma coisa te preocupando? Você está diferente desde a hora que te liguei.

- Não é nada amor, apenas problemas na faculdade.

- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? Você tirou nota baixa ou algo do gênero?

- Não é isso não. – apesar de saber que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que falar para ele, não queria falar nesse momento.

- Vem cá, deixa eu fazer carinho em você. Parece estar precisando de um abraço apertado e muitos, muitos beijinhos. – me virou de frente pra ele, entrelaçando nossas pernas. Ainda no escuro, seu sorriso era lindo!

- Eu te amo Edward. – lhe dei um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Eu também amo você Isabella. – me abraçou apertado contra seu corpo e assim adormecemos.

Eu com minha cabeça a milhão e ele acalentando meu coração.


	30. Chapter 29

Os dias foram passando e a tensão e medo que sentia estavam muito visíveis. Eu estava ficando irritada por nenhum motivo e vivia com dor de cabeça. Edward já estava completamente preocupado pelas dores de cabeça que eu sentia, inclusive tinha me pedido para fazer uns exames, mas eu consegui convencê-lo de que era apenas stress.

Faltavam três dias para a minha viagem e as passagens já haviam sido compradas. O medo de qual seria a reação de Edward me impediram de contar a ele, mas de hoje não passaria. Será que ele iria comigo? Por mais que fosse impossível, eu gostaria muito que ele me acompanhasse, simplesmente não conseguiria ficar sem ele.

Resolvi preparar um pequeno jantar aqui em casa apenas para ele para mim. Ele teria plantão essa madrugada, então marquei o jantar para as 20hs. Pedi à Zena e ao Jacob que nos desse algumas horas de privacidade e eles entenderam perfeitamente.

_19hs._

Eu já estava ficando nervosa, meu estômago parecia estar cheio de borboletas. Abri o armário da sala e peguei a garrafa do vinho que tomaríamos essa noite. Chardonnay, branco suave. Coloquei em cima da mesa, juntamente com os pratos, talheres e taças. Abri a geladeira e tomei um longo gole, direto da garrafa, de vinho tinto e fui tomar um banho.

Nem mesmo a água quente estava conseguindo me relaxar dessa vez. Lágrimas antecipadas começavam a cair pelos meus olhos, misturando-se com a água do chuveiro.

_19hs40min. _

Já estava com meu vestidinho preto básico, uma sandália preta sem salto e os cabelos soltos.

Fui à cozinha tirar o prato de batatas gratinadas do forno, juntamente com o frango recheado que tinha preparado. Coloquei-os na mesa, coloquei meu cd da Sara Bareilles para tocar e sentei no sofá para aguardar meu deus grego.

_20hs._

Ouvi o barulho da chave na fechadura e meu coração parou por uns segundos. Quando a porta se abriu me deparei com o homem mais sexy do mundo. _Meu namorado_.

Ele estava divino com aquela calça e camiseta brancas. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado como sempre. Fazer o que se era sua marca registrada? Suspirei e fui em sua direção.

Me envolveu com seus braços fortes, abriu um sorriso enorme no rosto e me beijou profundamente. Eu queria me perder em seus lábios. Sua língua acariciava a minha gentil e intensamente. Seu cheiro de banho tomado junto com o perfume, me deixavam completamente tonta. E ele era _meu! _

- Boa noite amor! – disse quando terminamos de nos beijar.

- Boa noite linda! Humm, que cheiro bom é esse?

- Nada demais. Apenas um jantar especial que fiz para nós! – falei com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

- Humm, especial?

- É.

- Por que eu sinto que você está aprontando algo hein, Srta. Swan? – ai me chama assim de novo e eu posso morrer feliz!

- Não é nada... Você está com fome? – perguntei começando a ficar nervosa de novo.

- Uhum. Já está pronto? Porque eu tenho que estar no hospital às 22hs. – sorriu e me abraçou apertado.

- Está sim, venha. – peguei sua mão e o levei até a mesa da cozinha.

- Você está querendo me seduzir com todo esse jantar é? – sorriu torto e meu coração quase parou.

- Eu não preciso de um jantar para seduzir você, Dr. Cullen. – lhe dei meu sorriso mais malicioso. Fez efeito, porque ele me agarrou ali mesmo na cozinha e me beijou lascivamente.

- Vamos jantar então amor. – me guiou até a cadeira e depois sentou-se.

- Hum, está uma delícia Bella. Já pode casar... – começou a rir.

- Eu já estou casada... – minhas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas.

- Adoro quando você fica sem graça. Não sei o que faria sem te ver sequer um dia, Bella. Você é a minha vida!

Aquelas palavras me lembraram do real motivo do jantar. Eu quase tinha conseguido esquecer. E agora, será que era esse o momento? Senti meu corpo começar a ficar tenso e as batidas do meu coração aceleraram. Ele percebeu.

- O que foi Bella? Disse algo errado? – sua expressão era de alguém preocupado.

- Não, não é isso... – respondi sem olhar para ele.

- Amor, você está estranha já faz um mês. Você precisa me contar o que está acontecendo... Sabe que pode contar comigo sempre, não sabe? – sua mão estava no meu queixo, erguendo-o delicadamente.

- Eu sei amor...

- Então. Me conte, o que está deixando você tão tensa?

- Edward, eu estou indo embora. – não consegui segurar mais as palavras.

- Como? – sua expressão antes preocupada agora era de dor.

- Eu estou indo embora... – não conseguia sequer encará-lo.

- Como assim "Eu estou indo embora"? Pra onde você vai? – ele estava desesperado e o tom de sua volta estava levemente alterado.

- Logo quando cheguei aqui em Londres, eu me inscrevi em uma bolsa para fazer uma pós durante um ano, no Canadá. Eram três vagas e os melhores alunos seriam selecionados. Eu fui a segunda... – minha voz estava saindo baixa, temendo suas próximas ações. Ele apenas fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos em seu rosto.

- E por que você não me contou isso antes? – ele estava tentando manter-se calmo.

- A possibilidade de eu ser selecionada era mínima, Edward. Esse foi o único motivo de eu não ter lhe falado. – lágrimas começaram a formar nos meus olhos. É, ele não iria comigo e tampouco manteria um relacionamento à distância, pelo menos até eu voltar.

- E agora o que acontece? – ele estava um pouco seco.

- Eu... eu queria que você... fosse comigo? – estava tão nervosa que a frase saiu em forma de pergunta.

- Ir com você? Bella, como você espera que eu vá com você? Eu tenho um trabalho no hospital que não dá pra ser transferido de última hora, eu tenho o flat, meus amigos... Como você espera que eu vá? – ele estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Eu pensei que – ele me interrompeu.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar lá?

- Um ano...

- UM ANO?! Interessante... E quando você vai? – seu tom sarcástico estava me matando por dentro.

- Depois de amanhã...

- O QUE?? VOCÊ TÁ FALANDO SÉRIO? – ele estava muito puto.

- Sim.- as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela minha face.

- E por que você também não me falou isso antes? – uma de suas mãos estava apoiada na sua testa e ele estava de olhos fechados, provavelmente tentando se acalmar.

- Eu estava com medo da sua reação...

E nada mais foi dito. Levantei e fui abraçá-lo, mas ele apenas se desvencilhou de meus braços dizendo que estava atrasado para o trabalho. Chamou o elevador e na impaciência de esperar, abriu a porta da saída de emergência, descendo os andares de escada.


	31. Chapter 30

Edward's PoV

Desci as escadas e atravessei o hall. Entrei no carro e bati a porta, mas ao tentar colocar a chave na ignição, minhas mãos tremiam incontrolavelmente. Logo em seguida espessas lágrimas correram sobre minha face. Reagir à simples tarefa de respirar não era o bastante. Abri as quatro janelas e escorei minha cabeça no encosto do banco, tentando processar todas as palavras que Bella proferiu.

Como assim ela estava indo embora? Por que não me disse antes? Quem sabe se ao menos eu soubesse eu teria tido tempo suficiente para transferir minha residência e acompanhá-la... É claro que eu faria, sem pensar duas vezes! Afinal, Bella era a mulher da minha vida e cada segundo que eu passava longe dela me sentia completamente ansioso e vazio.

Pela primeira vez não me via em condições de trabalhar.

Liguei para o Dr. Carlisle, meu supervisor. _Espero que ele me dê licença do plantão. Com o estado de espírito que estou seria muito mais fácil matar algum paciente do que salvá-lo._ Pensei enquanto discava o número pessoal dele.

- _Dr. Carlisle, pois não. – falou atendendo a chamada._

- Dr. Carlisle, aqui é o Edward Cullen.

_- Ah sim, diga Edward._

- Eu queria perguntar ao Sr. se há possibilidade de eu falta ao plantão hoje? – perguntei receoso e torcendo para que ele me dispensasse.

_- Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – _o que eu tinha vontade de responder era que "sim, minha namorada está indo embora daqui a dois dias e só me contou agora", mas eu não podia.

- Eu acho que estou começando a ficar extremamente resfriado e estou me sentindo muito indisposto. – será que ele acreditaria?

_- É só isso mesmo? Você parece um pouco pior do está dizendo. – _Porra será que estava tão visível assim?!

- Estou com uns problemas afora o resfriado e preciso dessa noite de folga.

_- Tudo bem Edward. Descanse e esteja de volta amanhã, ok?_

- Obrigado Dr. – desliguei o telefone.

Outro telefonema tornou-se necessário. Liguei para Jasper pedindo que me encontrasse em casa em dez minutos.

*

*

Abri a porta do meu apartamento, e a deixei entreaberta, indo diretamente à sala. Desliguei o celular e joguei-o na mesa de centro. Liguei o rádio e fui à estante para procurar o que tinha de mais forte para beber. Hoje eu precisava _esquecer._

Após tomar três doses de José Cuervo, notei que Jasper já estava aqui e fechando a porta. Sequer tive tempo de disfarçar as insistentes lágrimas que escorriam por meu rosto. E ainda que conseguisse escondê-las, ele era muito perceptivo.

- Nunca te vi nesse estado meu amigo. O que aconteceu? – me perguntou, extremamente preocupado – fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Seus pais discutiram feio de novo?

- Não Jaz, é algo ainda pior...

- Tem algo a ver com o divórcio deles?

- Um pouco pior...

- O que então?

- É a Bella.

- O que aconteceu? Ela está bem?? – seu tom de voz começou a se alterar.

- Isso eu não sei, mas eu estou péssimo.

- Por Deus, Edward. Me conte logo o que está acontecendo! – ele estava impaciente.

- Ela vai embora para o Canadá, daqui a dois dias. – pronunciar aquelas palavras apenas fez meu desespero se agravar.

- O que??

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Ela vai embora... – estava encarando o nada à minha frente com a minha dose de tequila em mãos.

- E por que diabos você não me disse antes? Tem noção de como Alice vai ficar? – ele estava começando a ficar descontrolado.

- Eu não te disse antes porque acabei de ficar sabendo... Ela sequer teve a decência de me avisar antes.

- E como ela decidiu ir para o Canadá?

- Parece que ela foi uma das alunas selecionadas para uma bolsa aí.

- Ela deve ser inteligente mesmo, hein?

- Jaz... por favor. Foco!

- Desculpe Brow. Então, por que você não junto com ela?

- Jaz, ainda que eu quisesse, está muito em cima da hora. Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que não é simplesmente fazer as malas e ir embora.

- É, você tem razão. E por agora o que você pretende fazer?

- Nesse exato momento?

- Sim...

- Apenas esquecer. – e com isso virei mais uma dose de tequila.

Conforme desabafava eu bebia mais, até as músicas no rádio começaram a doer demais. Era "Unwell", do Matchbox Twenty. Ah Bella, por que você tinha que ir embora assim de repente? Eu tinha tantos planos para passar o resto da minha vida com você. Mais lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto. A voz de Jaz estava tãão longe... E então tudo apagou!

*

*

Minha cabeça latejava e uma música ensurdecedora ecoava pela sala. Levantei-me ainda tonto e fui para a cozinha. Jasper estava falando com Alice no telefone, provavelmente contando o que tinha acontecido. Ela estava histérica. Do outro lado eu conseguia escutar seus gritos agudos e estridentes.

Enquanto conversava com Alice, Jasper preparava um café extra-forte. O cumprimentei com um leve balanço de cabeça e fui em direção ao banheiro. Precisava tomar uma ducha escaldante. Quem sabe assim a dor de perder Bella não seria substituída pela dor da água queimando minha pele?

Eu não estava em condições alguma de trabalhar ainda, mas por outro lado, não queria ficar pensando no que estava para acontecer. Para tirar qualquer pensamento de minha cabeça, a única solução que encontrei foi dobrar no meu turno hospitalar, compensando a minha ausência de ontem.

Não adiantou muito, devo dizer.

Como ela podia ter sido tão egoísta e simplesmente decidir fazer um curso em outro país? Quero dizer, tudo bem que ela tinha se inscrito antes de me conhecer, mas estávamos juntos agora. Até onde eu sei, quando se está em um relacionamento sério, qualquer decisão importa às duas partes. E o pior é que eu sequer podia argumentar dizendo que tinha aberto mão de tudo para ficar com ela.

Por que ainda que uma parte de mim tentasse negar, outra me lembrava constantemente de como eu estava feliz por estar somente com ela. Era esse um dos motivos que me manteve tão distante das pessoas, nesse sentido. Elas poderiam te machucar profundamente, te abandonar. Enquanto seguir uma vida de boêmio e galinha certamente me proporcionaria apenas felicidades. Felicidades e vazio... Era assim que me sentia antes de conhecer Bella. Ela tinha mudado tanto a minha vida, a forma como eu pensava e reagia a certas coisas. E agora tudo o que vínhamos construindo nesses meses tinham sido jogados no lixo!


	32. Chapter 31

**Música para o post: "One sweet Love", Sara Bareilles.**

Edward não estava atendendo nenhuma das minhas ligações. O pior é que ele estava recusando-as! Eu sei que fiz burrada e que deveria ter contado antes a ele, mas o medo da reação dele me impediu de fazê-lo e agora deu no que deu: ele não fala mais comigo.

Alice já me ligou e gritou horrores comigo por não ter contado antes. O que ninguém parece entender, é que nada disso foi planejado poxa! Resolvi ligar para Jasper e descobrir aonde _ele _estava.

- E aí Bella? – disse assim que atendeu o celular.

- Oi Jaz, tudo bem? – falei tentando parecer casual.

- Estou sim. E você?

- Já estive melhor. Ahn... Você sabe onde o Ed está? – perguntei receosa.

- Ele está no trabalho, mas Bella eu acho que ele não quer falar com você. Eu passei na casa dele depois que ele jantou com você e ele não estava nada bem...

- É, eu fiz merda mesmo. – minha voz já demonstrava o início das lágrimas.

- Bella, fica calma. Com o tempo tudo se resolve, mas acredito que ele precisa desse tempo pra ele...

- É. Ok, obrigada Jaz.

- Que isso Bella, pode contar comigo. Só uma pergunta...

- Hum?

- Você pretende voltar depois que o curso terminar?

- É claro que sim Jaz, querendo ou não ainda tenho o outro curso pra terminar.

- Então até breve e boa viagem.

- Até, obrigada. – desliguei o telefone.

Pra que diabos ele precisava de tempo? Tempo era algo que eu não tinha nesse momento, amanhã era o dia da viagem. E sinceramente, eu não podia ir embora sem vê-lo e tentar me desculpar.

Troquei de roupa sem me preocupar com o estado do meu cabelo e fui em direção ao hospital. Eu realmente precisava falar com ele.

Ao chegar, fui direto à recepção falar com uma mulher mais velha que estava olhando para os computadores.

- Boa tarde, eu estou procurando pelo Dr. Edward, ele está? – coloquei um sorriso no rosto.

- Está sim meu bem, vou chamá-lo. Qual seu nome? – ele retribuiu meu sorriso. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

- Isabella Swan. Vou aguardar aqui.

- Sem problemas.

_Dez minutos depois..._

- Srta. Swan? – a mulher com quem falei me chamava.

- Sim?

- O Dr. Edward está ocupado agora e não poderá vir falar com a Srta. – ele estava sem jeito de me dar esse recado, mas eu sabia que ele estava me evitando.

- Ah... Tudo bem então, obrigada.

Parei na frente do hospital, do lado de fora, e foi impossível de segurar as lágrimas que já escorriam pelo meu rosto. Não conseguia acreditar que ele não só rejeitava minhas ligações como estava me evitando também.

Fui andando pelas ruas, sem direção, até parar em frente ao Pluto Café. Certamente Zena estaria lá e eu precisava ver um rosto amigo. Estava me sentindo péssima!

Entrei e logo dei de cara com ela e Paul. Joguei minha cabeça no balcão, como se estivesse cansada.

- Me dá o café mais forte e duplo de todos, por favor? - pedi à Zena.

- Amiga, que cara é essa? Tá doente? – ela estava preocupada.

- Estou com cara de quem tenta telefonar e ver o Edward, mas estou sendo evitada de todas as formas...

- Sério?? – ela estava parcialmente indignada.

- Sim. Droga, estou me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo!

- Amiga, sem querer tomar partido de ninguém, mas assim, você errou e feio.

- Eu sei amiga, mas sinceramente não vai adiantar nada ficar repetindo isso. A merda já está feita.

- É verdade. Agora só o tempo mesmo. – parecia triste por me ver assim nesse estado.

- É... Juro que preciso de uma vodka.

- Você está afim de sair hoje e comemorar seu último dia, por enquanto, aqui em Londres? – lá vem ela com essa animação toda.

- Na verdade não, estava mais pensando em ir pra casa tomar todas e dormir. O avião sai às dez horas da manhã.

- Tudo bem então, te encontro mais tarde ok?

- Ok. Valeu pelo café!

*

*

Terminei de arrumar minhas malas e deixei a roupa que usaria amanhã em cima dela. Minha cabeça simplesmente não conseguia se desligar por um minuto. Tudo bem que eu tinha errado, mas eu estava tentando falar com ele. Queria voltar atrás, contudo já tinha confirmado minha vaga, agora era tarde demais.

Fui até a cozinha e do freezer tirei minha garrafa de vodka red fruits. Eu precisaria de umas doses para que conseguisse dormir. Em um copo coloquei algumas pedras de gelo e logo em seguida a minha primeira dose.

Já na sala de estar liguei o rádio e sentei-me no sofá e comecei a saborear a bebida.

Quatro doses e insistentes telefonemas depois, resolvi por deixar uma mensagem em sua caixa postal:

- Ed, me perdoe. Eu sei que deveria ter falado sobre isso com você, mas... Ed por favor me atende, eu te amo droga! – desliguei o celular e fui dormir.


	33. Chapter 32

Edward's PoV

Definitivamente estava exausto! Apesar da idéia de duplicar meu horário de trabalho tenha sido, aparentemente boa, eu não estava inteiramente concentrado no que estava fazendo. Bella estava em minha mente o tempo inteiro.

Estava me preparando para atender outro paciente quando a recepcionista, Sra. Lonburn, veio ao meu encontro.

- , tem uma moça perguntando por você lá na recepção. – falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hum... Tenho um paciente para atender agora. Quem é? – meus olhos certamente mostravam meu cansaço.

- Uma Srta muito linda e educada! Identificou-se como Isabella Swan. – estremeci ao ouvi-la pronunciar o nome da Bella.

- Diga-lhe que estou ocupado e não poderei vê-la. – ainda estava muito possesso com as atitudes dela.

- Tem certeza? Ela parece bastante ansiosa...

- Absoluta! Estou ocupado e se me der licença irei atender Sr. Joseph agora. – lhe dei um fraco sorriso e segui à sala do paciente.

*

*

Sentei na sala de frente para a televisão e tomei um gole do meu Whisky. O que a Bella ainda queria comigo? Tá, eu sei que estava sendo imaturo e que parte da culpa pela situação estar assim, era minha. Eu poderia pelo menos ter atendido suas ligações e como adultos poderíamos ter conversado.

Levantei e deixei o copo sobre o balcão da cozinha e segui em direção ao banheiro. Precisava tomar uma ducha bem quente, afinal, estava o tempo estava um pouco frio. Ter a consciência de que ela não estaria ali deitada comigo na cama me deixou ainda mais tenso e chateado. _Ah! Como eu a amava!_ E agora esse amor teria que ser rompido.

Vesti minha calça branca de algodão do pijama, a blusa igualmente de algodão e calcei meu chinelo. Ainda estava precisando de uma outra dose e só então iria dormir. Jasper tinha me chamado para acompanhar ele e Alice ao The Rocks, mas não estava no clima. Queria ficar sozinho em casa e me lamentar.

Peguei meu celular e percebi que Bella tinha me telefonado mais algumas vezes, só que agora tinha uma mensagem de voz. Ainda com medo de suas palavras, disquei para a caixa postal:

"_- Ed, me perdoe. Eu sei que deveria ter falado sobre isso com você, mas... Ed por favor me atende, eu te amo droga!"_

Suas palavras me cortaram ainda mais profundamente. Ambos os amávamos, mas não podíamos fazer nada a respeito, não mais. Tomei mais uma dose da garrafa e fui dormir. Amanhã seria um dia eternamente longo!

*

*

Acordei por volta das 9hs da manhã me sentindo um lixo. Não pelo fato de ter bebido, mas por lembrar das palavras que ela tinha dito na mensagem. Ela me amava! _Sim Bella, eu também te amo, mas quem decidiu nosso futuro foi você! _

Não sei o que de fato aconteceu nesse momento, talvez lembrar seu nome, mas desespero tomou conta de mim! Ela estava indo embora e eu sequer tinha lhe dado a oportunidade de conversar. Num súbito, peguei meu celular e liguei para Zena.

- Edward? – ela sequer disse "oi".

- Zena, que horas a Bella vai embora? – o desespero se fez presente na minha pergunta.

- Bom, na verdade ela já foi. O avião sai às dez horas, por quê?

- COMO ASSIM?? ELA JÁ FOI?? – estava começando a ficar alterado.

- Já sim Edward, e o que isso importa pra você? Ela ficou tentando te ligar que nem uma louca, chorando pelos cantos como se alguém tivesse matado seu animal de estimação.

- Zena agora não dá pra explicar. Obrigado, tchau. – desliguei o celular, entrei no Volvo e voei em direção ao aeroporto. Precisava chegar lá antes que o avião partisse.

*

*

Cheguei em tempo recorde, eu acho. Como ainda era cedo as ruas não estavam tão superlotadas de carro.

_Droga! Esqueci de perguntar pra Zena qual era a companhia aérea!_ Tirei meu celular do bolso e liguei novamente para ela.

- Zena, qual a companhia aérea que a Bella está?

- Hum, acho que é Briti – não esperei ela terminar de falar, desliguei o celular e fui correndo para o portão de embarque. Ainda faltavam 20 minutos para o avião decolar.

- Sr. você não pode entrar aqui. Somente passageiros! – o segurança me repreendeu.

- Moço, é uma questão de vida ou morte! Eu preciso entrar nessa sala agora. – eu estava desesperado.

- Não senhor. Sinto muito! Afaste-se senão chamarei a polícia. – resignado, bati com as mãos na porta de vidro e quando levantei a cabeça, eu a vi.

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritei seu nome, mas era tarde demais. Ela tinha embarcado.


	34. Chapter 33

Acordei extremamente cansada e de ressaca. Eram 7h30min e eu precisava me arrumar e correr para o aeroporto. Disse à Zena que não precisava me levar, sabia que trabalharia aquele horário.

De banho tomado e preparada para partir, me despedi calorosamente de Jacob e de minha querida amiga. Apesar de estar muito ansiosa para uma nova fase da minha vida acadêmica, parte de mim estava ficando para trás: meu coração! Explorar um país completamente desconhecido por mim e sem _ele _ao meu lado, seria uma árdua experiência.

Mas o que pode ser feito quando os caminhos foram traçados? É evidente que tudo poderia ter sido diferente se ao menos ele tivesse atendido minhas ligações ou até mesmo ter me recebido quando fui ao seu trabalho.

*

Após fazer o check-in resolvi dar uma volta pelo Aeroporto de Londres Gatwick. Tinham diversas lojinhas de souvenirs, inconstáveis lanchonetes e o lugar que mais me chamou atenção: uma livraria.

Adentrei-a e comecei a folhear alguns livros quaisquer. Minha atenção não estava voltada para as palavras que preenchiam suas páginas, estava concentrada no vazio em meu peito. Alcancei minha bolsa e de lá tirei meu ipod. Assim que a melodia começou a tocar, lágrimas formaram-se dentro de meus olhos... _Eu estraguei tudo!_

Corri para o banheiro, não queria que ninguém – ainda que estranhos – me visse naquele estado. Guardei o aparelho dentro da bolsa, lavei o rosto e então a voz anunciou que o embarque para meu vôo estava se iniciando pelo portão 7.

Ainda eram nove horas e meu vôo sairia somente às dez. Como não tinha mais motivos para ficar vagando pelo aeroporto fui em direção ao portão indicado.

Sentei na única cadeira vaga, ao lado de uma senhora rechonchuda e de cabelos castanhos, iguais aos meus.

- Você está indo pra onde querida? – perguntou casualmente.

- Candá. E a senhora?

- Por favor me chame de Amy. Estou indo para Flórida.

- Hum...

- Você está bem? Parece triste... Está deixando um amor por aqui? – _Como ela sabia?_

- Como você sabe? – perguntei assustada.

- Ah! Eu sei sobre as pessoas. Além do que, seus olhos são muito expressivos e eu conheço esse olhar.

- Bom, estou sim...

- Não se preocupe. Se o amor for verdadeiro ele nunca morrerá. Ao contrário, ele tende a se intensificar!

- Tenho certeza que não. Pelo menos não por parte _dele. _

- Tudo tem seu tempo meu bem. Espere e verás. – nesse momento senti meu estômago embrulhar e corri em direção ao banheiro.

- Droga de vodka! Por que fui inventar de beber um dia antes da viagem?

Novamente a voz avisou para formarmos uma fila de frente para o portão, assim logo entraríamos no avião. Enxaguei a boca e coloquei meus fones de ouvido novamente.

Quando chegou minha vez tive a impressão de ouvir alguém chamando meu nome, mas nem me preocupei em virar para ver quem era. _Você está começando a surtar Isabella Swan._

_*_

_*_

A universidade de Montreal era enorme e os prédios eram antigos e pintados em tons pastéis. Eu iria dividir o quarto com uma menina do Brasil. Seu nome era Carla e era extremamente simpática.

Depois de organizarmos nossos pertences fomos para o prédio principal pegar nossas grades horárias.

- E então quais matérias você cursará? – perguntou com um pouco de sotaque sem esconder sua curiosidade. Fiquei boquiaberta depois de conferir as aulas.

- Parece ironia do destino.

- O que?! – curiosidade totalmente evidente em sua voz.

- Todas as minhas matérias são sobre literatura inglesa.

- E por que seria ironia do destino?

- Bom primeiramente, como lhe disse eu "moro" em Londres. E segundo porque o amor da minha vida é de lá.

- O que aconteceu? Você pareceu triste ao se lembrar desse amor.

- Longa história... Vamos apenas dizer que por ter vindo pra cá nós terminamos. Quer dizer, ele terminou. De qualquer forma é uma loooonga história.

- Pode ser um sinal, talvez até o destino!

- Não diga bobagens Carla. É apenas uma triste coincidência.

- Tanto faz. Então, o que você acha de irmos aquele bar aqui perto do campus, hoje à noite?

- Acho que tudo bem, mas antes tenho que ligar pra minha amiga e avisá-la que cheguei bem.

- Ok! – fomos andando até nosso dormitório.

*

*

- Alô?

- Zêêê, sou eu Bella!

- AAAAA! Já estou morrendo de saudades de você cachorra!

- Eu também quenguinha. Como vão as coisas amiga?

- Hum... vão bem. Estariam melhores se você estivesse aqui. – percebi sua hesitação ao me responder.

- Zê, o que você não está me contando?

- Você sempre percebe né?

- Sempre! Vamos me diga o que logo o que aconteceu.

- Ahn... O Edward me telefonou.

- Como assim? Quando? – estava extremamente ansiosa.

- Quando você já tinha ido pro aeroporto.

- Hum, e o que ele queria? – tentei ser indiferente. É claro que não consegui enganar ninguém.

- Não sei ao certo, acho que ele surtou. Me perguntou que horas era seu vôo.

- Só isso?

- Sim. Vocês se encontraram por lá?

- E por que iríamos?

- Não sei, mas a forma que ele me perguntou deu a entender que iria atrás de você... – e então tudo ficou claro em minha mente.

- Droga! Por que eu não virei quando me chamara? Eu sabia que não estava alucinando!

- Não estou entendendo nada. Você está bêbada Bella?

- Não Zena, mas vou ficar.

- O que está acontecendo hein?

- Na hora que estava passando pelo portão ouvi alguém me chamar, mas não olhei. Pensei que estava ficando louca. – lágrimas ameaçavam a cair pelo meu rosto. _Afff, como estou emocional!_

- Deve ter sido ele então.

- Duh! Amiga tenho que ir, só liguei mesmo pra te avisar que tinha chegado. Te ligo assim que tiver mais novidades.

- Tudo bem então. Quer que eu mande algum recado pra _alguém_? – frisou muito bem a última palavra.

- Não. Beijos Zê.

- Beijos Bells.

*

*

Entrei no chuveiro tentando assimilar toda a conversa com minha amiga. Será que Edward tinha mesmo ido no aeroporto? E por que não me telefonou? Provavelmente se o tivesse feito, teríamos nos encontrado. Bom, tarde demais Bella.

Coloquei uma saia creme até a metade das coxas e uma blusa de gola alta. Durante o dia era quente, mas à noite fazia um friozinho. Nada comparado com Londres, é claro!

- E aí, está pronta Bella? – Carla perguntou.

- Estou sim. – tentei lhe dar meu melhor sorriso.

- Então vamos! – fechamos a porta e fomos em direção ao bar.


	35. Chapter 34

O cheiro de café e pães de queijo invadia meu quarto naquela manhã. Levantei-me agradecida por Carla ter preparado nosso café e prendi meu cabelo em rabo de cavalo. A noite ontem tinha sido bem longa e não tive tempo de comer nada durante os momentos em que permaneci dentro do barzinho.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei minha colega de quarto.

- Bom dia Bella. Dormiu bem? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Nossa, dormi que nem uma pedra. Que horas são? Ainda estou muito cansada. – perguntei ao bocejar.

- São dez horas da manhã, como você ainda pode estar cansada?

- Ah deve ser fuso horário. – sentei-me no balcão enquanto Carla colocava a cestinha com pães de queijo e a garrafa de café em cima deste.

- Humm que delícia. Você fez ou comprou?

- Eu quem fiz. Gostoso né?

- Muito.

Quase no exato momento em que respondi, comecei a me sentir enjoada e um pouco tonta. Levantei e corri em direção ao banheiro com medo de não chegar a tempo. Fiquei durante uns quinze minutos vomitando e ao terminar sentei encostada na parede, vai que eu sentisse vontade de vomitar de novo?

- É a primeira vez que alguém vomita com meus pães de queijo. – falou em um tom chateado.

- Não se preocupe Carla, não foi a comida. Sempre que estou para menstruar eu sinto enjôos alguns dias antes.

- Eu sei como é, tem vezes que sinto uma cólica tão forte que quaaase chega a me dar enjôo.

- Então, viu? Sua comida é maravilhosa! – falei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom, estarei no meu quarto. Tenho que começar a ler alguns livros para nosso curso.

- Ok.

E então como se fosse um raio, um pensamento me atingiu. _Quando foi minha última menstruação?_ Corri até meu quarto e peguei minha agenda onde marcava as datas do meu ciclo e fazia exatamente dois meses que eu não menstruava. _Droga! Esqueci que tinha parado de tomar anticoncepcional quando passei aqueles dias em Forks. _O desespero tomou ainda mais conta de mim quando percebi que mesmo depois de visitar meus pais eu não tinha voltado a tomar o remédio e tinha feito sexo com Edward sem camisinha, por várias vezes. _Que merdaaaa!_ Sem querer perturbar muito minha companheira, bati em sua porta e avisei que iria até a farmácia.

- Você ainda está passando mal Bella?

- Na verdade não, mas preciso comprar um treco lá... – ela me olhou um pouco preocupada.

- Que "treco"?

- Um... um tes-teste de gravidez!

- Como assim??

- Looonga história. Por agora só preciso comprar esse teste e dependendo do resultado, tudo vai mudar. – meus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Você quer que eu vá contigo?

- Não precisa Carla. Tenho que fazer isso sozinha. – fechei a porta do quarto e do dormitório.

E se eu realmente estivesse grávida? Fato era que meus pais me matariam, sempre foram muito conservadores. O que mais me preocupava no momento era como falar isso para Edward... _Ou será que seria melhor nem falar nada? _Se ele já tinha reagido daquela maneira comigo por conta dessa viagem, imagine como iria reagir ao saber que seria pai? E será que eu tenho condições de educar uma criança? Eu ainda sou muito nova, por outro lado abortar estava fora de cogitação!

Entrei na farmácia e me dirigi ao vendedor e perguntei onde se encontravam os testes de gravidez. Na real, não tinha por que me sentir constrangida, afinal, a merda estava feita!

Comprei três testes de marcas diferentes, apenas para ter certeza, e me tranquei no banheiro do dormitório.

Após longos 20 minutos de pura tensão, coloquei minha cabeça nas mãos e junto com as lágrimas que já escorriam pelo meu rosto, me perguntei: "O que eu vou fazer agora?" Todos os exames tinham dado positivos, mas por serem de farmácia resolvi marcar um exame de sangue apenas para ter certeza.

*

*

Com o resultado em mãos e depois de lê-lo, resolvi ligar para Zena. Eu estava desesperada! No terceiro toque Paul atendeu.

- Oi Paul, é a Bella. A Zena está aí? – minha voz estava embargada devido ao meu choro.

- Bella está tudo bem?

- Não... Quer dizer, não sei. Preciso falar com a Zê.

- Tudo bem espera só um pouco que vou chamá-la. – após dois minutos de espera ela atendeu.

- Srta. Isabella Marie, por que você está chorando? – perguntou em um tom brincalhão e autoritário ao mesmo tempo. Resolvi falar de uma vez antes que eu perdesse a coragem.

- Estou grávida...

- ... – acho que ela estava em tanto choque quanto eu.

- Alô?

- O-o que vo-você disse Bella?

- Eu estou grávida Zena.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Bom, se por certeza você quer dizer três diferentes testes de farmácia e um exame de sangue, então sim. Tenho certeza.

- E você sabe quem é o pai?

- ZENA! Você sabe que eu só transei com uma pessoa até hoje...

- Edward... – ela disse como se tivesse descoberto o mundo.

- É óbvio.

- Bella você precisa contar pra ele.

- Eu sei disso amiga, mas não estou com cabeça para conversar com ele agora. De qualquer forma eu tenho que ir, mas me PROMETA que você não vai contar pra ele tudo bem?

- Bella seja razoável, ele precisa saber disso.

- EU SEI ZENA. Mas não vou falar pra ele agora. Ainda tenho que ver o que EU vou fazer com meu estado.

- Tudo bem. Eu prometo não falar nada a ele, mas me prometa que você conversará com ele. O cara está extremamente deprimido sem notícias suas. Vive ligando aqui em casa e perguntando sobre você.

- Ok, Zê. Assim que eu me resolver eu conto a ele ok?

- Ok.

- Bom tenho que ir agora. Beijos.

- Beijos e fique bem Bells, não se desespere, vai dar tudo certo.

- Coooom certeza. – falei no meu tom mais irônico e desliguei o telefone.

Deitei no sofá da sala e fiquei tentando encontrar formas de como dizer a _ele _que seria pai. Até onde eu sabia não estávamos mais juntos. _Mãe solteira? Rá meus pais vão me matar! _A idéia de ser mãe ao mesmo tempo em que me assustava, trazia um sentimento que não conseguia decifrar... _Felicidade, talvez?_ Sempre tive vontade de ter uma família, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. E apesar de estar completamente magoada com o rumo que minha estória com Edward tinha tomado, eu estava decidida: teria meu filho ou filha e o criaria com todo o amor do mundo.

- E então, pegou o resultado do exame? – Carla apareceu na sala e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Vou ser mãe...

- E como você vai fazer em relação ao pai?

- Ainda não sei Cá, mas preciso contar a ele. Independente de sua reação eu vou ter essa criança.

- Você é forte e corajosa Bella. Tenho certeza que as coisas darão certo.

- Obrigada, Carla. – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos meus olhos.


	36. Chapter 35

Zena's POV

Fazia umas duas semanas que fiquei sabendo que minha amiga estava grávida, e ela ainda não tinha contado para o Edward. Pelo que bem conheço dela, seria capaz de pegar os palitos do teste de gravidez e mandar por correio para ele e com a maior cara lavada jurar que tinha lhe contado.

Eu tinha prometido a ela que não falaria nada, mas ela estava tão deprimida e assustada com tudo isso e eu não agüentava vê-la nessa situação. Acho que o pior de tudo isso era ver o estado em que Edward se encontrava e simplesmente não fazer nada a respeito. Por noites, durante essas duas semanas, Bella me ligava chorando e falava o quanto amava Edward e como queria ter uma família com ele. E apesar de não conhecê-lo há tanto tempo como conhecia Bella, sabia que ele desejava o mesmo.

Nesse sábado, Paul, Jacob, Leah e eu tínhamos combinado de darmos uma passadinha no The Rocks e ouvir boa música. É lógico que Edward estaria lá, desde que Bella tinha ido embora o cara praticamente amanhecia na porta do pub. Sempre com olheiras escuras e um ar tão deprimido que chega dava dó.

Cumprimentei Edward, que estava sozinho e resolvi chamá-lo para sentar-se à nossa mesa. Talvez pelo cansaço de estar sempre sozinho, ele aceitou. Era uma situação um tanto quanto constrangedora, não sabia sobre o que falar com ele. Perguntei sobre como andava o trabalho e ele me respondeu sem muito entusiasmo. O brilho que costumava ver em seus olhos quando estava ao lado de Bella tinha desaparecido. A barba estava por fazer e os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal. Parecia que um caminhão tinha passado por cima dele.

- E aí Edzão vai ser papai hein? Está feliz com a notícia? – Jacob deu um tapão em suas costas. _Merda! Esqueci de pedir para o Jacob não falar nada. Fudeu!_

- Ahn?? Como assim? – ele virou em minha direção e com os olhos arregalados me encarou. Respirei fundo e resolvi contar a verdade.

- Edward... Bella está grávida... – Já estava me preparando para a explosão dele, mas ao contrário, ele começou a chorar.

- Eu vou ser pai? – por um momento pensei ter visto novamente o brilho em seus olhos.

- É Edward... A Bella me prometeu que ia te contar, mas estava com medo de sua reação.

- O QUÊ? – a explosão que eu estava esperando aconteceu. – Ela acha que eu não tinha o direito de saber disso?? – fez menção de levantar, mas eu o segurei.

- Se acalma. Ela descobriu tem duas semanas e estava desesperada. Tenho certeza de que está sendo mais difícil pra ela do que você no momento.

- Como assim Zena? EU ESTOU SOFRENDO QUE NEM UM COITADO E ELA SEQUER TEVE A DECÊNCIA DE ME FALAR?

- Converse com ela... Mas sem gritarias, por favor. Ela não pode ficar nervosa. O que sei a mais sobre isso é que ela vai fazer uma ultra-sonografia essa segunda-feira para ver se está tudo bem.

Ele não disse mais nada, ao invés pagou a conta e saiu correndo do pub. Ele estava transtornado e com razão. Bella devia ter contado a ele.

- Jacob você precisa segurar sua língua. As coisas que você diz trazem conseqüências sabia? – repreendi-o irritada.

- Calma Zena, eu pensei que ele soubesse.

- Droga, eu tenho que ligar para Bella. – levantei da mesa e fui para um canto mais reservado. _Merda! Celular desligado._

Edward's PoV

Eu estava em estado de choque e capaz de sair quebrando qualquer coisa na minha frente. Como ela podia ter escondido isso de mim? Meu orgulho estava chegando ao fim e estava me segurando para não largar tudo e ir atrás dela. E então, a notícia de que seria pai. _Pai..._

Apesar de estar um tanto desnorteado e sem saber o que fazer, eu estava feliz. Feliz como nunca havia estado antes de conhecer a mulher dos meus sonhos. E agora eu seria pai do filho dela. Eu precisava vê-la, mas ainda estava magoado.

Fui para casa, tomei um banho, fiz a barba e finalmente arrumei o cabelo. Eu estava em um estado deplorável! Sem pensar duas vezes arrumei uma pequena mala e liguei para Jasper.

- Fala Ed! Tudo bem?

- Sim e não. Jaz eu estou indo pro Canadá...

- Já era hora de você tomar uma atitude de homem né?

- Não é isso... Surgiu outro imprevisto.

- O que aconteceu??

- Eu vou ser pai...

- O QUÊ?

- Essa foi a mesma reação que eu tive quando fiquei sabendo.

- Como você ficou sabendo?

- Eu estava no The Rocks com a Zena e companhia e o Jacob sem querer acabou me falando.

- E por que não a própria Bella?

- Bem, segundo a Zê ela estava com medo da minha reação. E pra falar a verdade eu estou meio puto... Ela não só foi embora dois dias antes de me falar como escondeu de mim que serei pai.

- Bom, realmente acho que ela deveria ter lhe falado, mas qualquer seja sua próxima atitude, vai com calma.

- É eu sei... vou tentar. Bom era isso, estou indo agora. Quero ver se tem algum vôo pra lá.

- Ok. Boa sorte e qualquer coisa me liga.

- Ok. Falou.

Desliguei o celular e fui correndo para o aeroporto. Eu não sabia quase nada sobre o paradeiro de Bella, mas sabia que em qual Universidade ela estava e isso me bastava.


	37. Chapter 36

**Música para o Capítulo: "Hear me", Kelly Clarkson**

Eu estava exausta como sempre. Esse lance de gravidez já estava devidamente aceito por mim. Eu seria uma mãe dedicada com ou sem um pai para meu filho. Resolvi que ligaria para Edward assim que eu saísse da universidade e chegasse em casa. Não podia mais adiar e tenho certeza de que seria ainda pior se ele acabasse por descobrir pela boca de outra pessoa.

Saí pela porta principal da universidade e imediatamente comecei a sentir que estava sendo observada. Olhei para os lados e as pessoas estavam concentradas em suas conversas. Entretanto, ao olhar para frente eu _o _vi.

Edward estava sentado em frente à fonte do campus com uma mala no chão e olhava diretamente para mim. Comecei a suar frio e ao mesmo tempo um sentimento de felicidade tomou conta de mim. Ele estava no Canadá e bem na minha frente.

Com um sorriso enorme em meu rosto e esquecendo completamente dos problemas, corri em sua direção e ao abracei. Ele permaneceu imóvel... Separei-me de seu corpo e no mesmo momento levou sua mão aos seus cabelos, bagunçando-os. Ele estava nervoso.

- Quando você pretendia me contar, Isabella? – sua voz fria me despedaçou por dentro.

- Contar o que Edward? – meus olhos já enchiam de lágrimas.

- Que eu serei pai... – _Merda! Eu vou matar a Zena._

- Ed... eu... – não conseguia pensar coerentemente.

- Como se já não bastasse você me falar que iria estudar em outro país, dois dias antes da sua viagem... – percebi que ele estava tentando manter a calma.

- Edward eu ia te contar... Fiquei tão surpresa quanto você. Estava desesperada, quer dizer, ainda estou. – lágrimas já escorriam pela minha face.

- Ia me contar? Quando? Quando meu filho nascesse? – seu sarcasmo estava acabando comigo.

- Eu... eu não sabia que você iria querer esse filho. Pensei que tivéssemos terminado. – olhei para o chão.

- Isso não muda o fato de que serei pai, Isabella. Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? – seu olhar em mim estava me queimando.

- Edward... me desculpe, eu deveria ter lhe contado. Apenas fiquei com medo de sua reação... – levei meus olhos de encontro aos seus.

- Deveria mesmo.

- Quem te contou? Foi a Zena? Ela me prometeu que não iria falar nada. Que iria esperar eu te contar. – estava começando a ficar nervosa e brava com a situação e com o tom de voz dele.

- Na verdade, eu fiquei sabendo por _acaso_. Seu priminho estava no The Rocks e veio me parabenizar. Imagine como fiquei na frente de todo mundo. O último a saber... – cruzou seus braços em frente ao seu peito.

- EDWARD! Eu entendo perfeitamente você estar bravo comigo, mas não permito que você fale comigo dessa forma. Procure-me quando estiver mais calmo, ou então, melhor não me procure mais! Já basta o que eu sofri sentindo a sua falta e você sequer veio me procurar. Agora tenho mais esse problema pra cuidar e como sempre, sozinha! – Dei as costas a ele e fui embora. Estava extremamente nervosa.

Tinha muitas coisas na minha cabeça no momento e não precisava ficar ouvindo as grosserias de Edward. Por que ele se deu ao trabalho de vir até outro país se pretendia apenas ser rude comigo? Que o fizesse por telefone.

Não pude evitar sentir meu coração se quebrando quando cheguei em casa. Tê-lo visto tão próximo de mim novamente me deixou tonta e com enjôo. Mais uma vez fiz meu caminho até o banheiro e por lá permaneci o que pareceu trinta minutos. As lágrimas não mais cessavam. Ele estava tão diferente, tão frio.

Liguei para o consultório da e remarquei a consulta para o dia seguinte. Precisava dormir, estava exausta.

*

*

A porta do quarto foi aberta e Carla entrou.

Eu estava deitada em formato de uma bola, abraçada aos meus joelhos. Queria que aquela dor no coração se aplacasse e pensei que dormir naquela posição de casulo me ajudaria. Grande engano.

- Bella? Você está acordada? – sentou-se na beirada da cama.

- Estou sim Carla. O que foi?

- Nada demais. Apenas preocupada contigo, você dormiu a tarde inteira.

- Como? Quantas horas são? – perguntei me levantando.

- Oito da noite já. – levei um susto. Não sabia que estava tão cansada assim. Talvez tenha sido o desgaste emocional.

- Então quer dizer que ele está aqui?

- Como você sabe disso?

- Bom quando cheguei na porta do dormitório tinha um cara sentado e encostado nela. Disse que seu nome era Edward.

- E o que ele queria?

- Ele disse que tocou a campaninha algumas vezes e que ninguém atendeu, então resolveu esperar.

- Hum... e ele ainda está aí?

- Não. Acabou de ir embora. Eu falei pra ele encontrar com a gente no barzinho amanhã.

- Eu não vou...

- Ah Bella qual é? Você fica chorando quase o tempo todo e agora o cara está aqui e você não quer falar com ele?

- Carla, nós conversamos hoje. Ele foi extremamente grosseiro e frio comigo.

- Bella, entendo que você esteja magoada. Mas pensa só, o cara provavelmente estava sofrendo por causa da sua ausência e descobre, por outra pessoa, que vai ser pai! Como você ficaria se estivesse no lugar dele? – ela tinha razão.

- É...Pelo jeito ele lhe contou tudo não? Mas, de qualquer forma amanhã tenho consulta e à noite quem sabe não possamos conversar sobre isso... Mas é bem provável que ele apenas queira assumir o filho e nada mais.

- É um começo. Você gostaria que seu filho crescesse sem pai?

- Claro que não. Apenas disse isso, porque vai ser difícil vê-lo e não tocá-lo. – mais uma vez as lágrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto.

- Bom, dê tempo ao tempo. Tudo vai se acertar quando for o momento, ok? Se vocês tiverem que ficar juntos, ficarão. – me deu um beijo na testa.

- Estou com uma fominha... parece que estou comendo por três ao invés de dois. – começamos a rir e fomos em direção à cozinha.

Amanhã conversaria com Edward. Queria tanto que ele fosse à consulta comigo, mas era melhor não apressar as coisas. Nos encontraríamos no bar e quem sabe poderíamos conversar em um lugar mais calmo? Afinal ele é o pai do meu bebê e não sei se agüentaria mais stress. Eu apenas queria dizer tudo que sinto por ele, mas sem segundas intenções, é claro.


	38. Chapter 37

Estava na sala de espera do consultório da Dra. Moenning observando as outras grávidas que estavam sentadas lendo revistas, despreocupadamente. Não consegui evitar o sentimento de felicidade que repentinamente se apossou de mim!

Será que era menina ou menino? E caso fosse menino, se pareceria com Edward? Espero sinceramente que sim, com certeza arrasaria todos os corações. Imaginei um pequeno de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes correndo em minha direção e gritando "Mamããee".

Fui tirada do meu transe quando a recepcionista me chamou.

- Sra. Isabella, a Dra. está lhe aguardando. Primeira porta à direita. – assenti e fui em direção à sala.

*

*

Deitei-me na cama de hospital e levantei minha blusa até a altura dos meus seios. A Dra. abaixou minha calça até os quadris e colocou um gel muito frio em cima do meu ventre, na altura do útero.

- Muito bem Isabella, quero que você relaxe. Esse exame não doerá, apenas nos mostrará seu bebê e mais ou menos em qual semana de gestação você está. – falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Tudo bem Dra. – retribuí o sorriso.

- E então, qual o nome do pai? – perguntou enquanto passava o aparelho, pressionando-o um pouco mais.

- Edward.

- Hum, e como ele recebeu a notícia?

- Infelizmente da forma errada, mas conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde.

- Ele não pretende assumir o bebê?

- Espero que sim... Prefiro não conversar sobre isso. – falei ficando sem graça.

- Me desculpe querida, estava apenas checando. Bom aqui está o seu bebê... Opa peraí. – aproximou-se mais do visor.

*

*

Saí da clínica completamente aturdida. Pensei seriamente em ligar para Zena e lhe contar as novidades, mas com medo de cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, resolvi que não.

A Dra. prescreveu algumas vitaminas e um remédio para a azia, que era extremamente normal quando se estava grávida.

Como já estava quase na hora de ir ao pub, corri para casa assim que saí da farmácia. Precisava estar impecável hoje à noite. _Isabella se toca! Vocês vão conversar sobre o futuro de vocês e não sobre como você está bem vestida! _Bom, de qualquer modo, não custava nada estar pelo menos apresentável, certo?

Abri a porta do dormitório e Carla já estava toda arrumada e sentada assistindo televisão.

- Bella, corre pra se arrumar! Temos que estar lá em meia hora! – falou me empurrando gentilmente até meu quarto.

- Calma meu bem, o bar não vai fugir. – dei uma risadinha.

- É o bar talvez não, mas Edward... quem sabe! – aquelas foram as palavras mágicas que me fizeram correr para me arrumar.

Escolhi a roupa que usaria, um vestido creme e botas marrons de cano alto. Estava fazendo um pouco de frio. Entrei no chuveiro e nem me preocupei em lavar os cabelos, demoraria ainda mais!

*

*

A cada passo que dávamos em direção ao bar, mais nervosa me sentia. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e certamente não era devido ao frio!

- Bella, fica calma. Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver! – Carla disse e me deu um abraço apertado.

- Obrigada amiga! Nossa como eu queria poder tomar uma dose de vodka agora! – dei um sorriso enquanto continuava abraçada à minha amiga.

- Mas não pode senhorita! Está na hora de começar a enfrentar as coisas de cara limpa! Aliás, nem te perguntei, como foi a consulta hoje?

- Ahn... hum... ahn, foi tudo bem. A Dra. Moenning me receitou umas vitaminas e um remédio para a azia.

- Você está escondendo alguma coisa Bellinha! – me olhou maliciosamente.

- Nossa, está muito frio. Que tal entrarmos? – disse mudando de assunto e adentrando o bar. Carla não insistiu, o que agradeci em pensamento.

Escolhemos uma mesa mais reservada, ainda bem que não estava muito cheio. À nossa mesa estava Carla, eu e algumas de nossas colegas de classe.

Depois de pedir um suco de laranja ao garçom, procurei em vão por Edward... Talvez ele tivesse desistido, será? Abaixei minha cabeça e tristemente encarei meus dedos...

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, ouvi aquela voz tão conhecida por mim. Ele estava em cima do palco, sentado em uma cadeira e com um violão na mão.


	39. Chapter 38

Edward's PoV

Pensar na possibilidade de perder Bella novamente, sabendo que eu a amava e queria passar o resto dos meus dias com ela, me assustava demais e não iria deixar isso acontecer! Não, de forma alguma.

Depois de nossa discussão e do meu ataque de nervos com ela, pude perceber que agindo assim eu a perderia para sempre. Confesso que estava apenas surpreso com tudo o que estava acontecendo, o que não significa que a deixaria só.

Bella, em tão pouco tempo se for pensar, se tornou minha vida, meu ar, minha alegria! Ela me salvou de mim mesmo. Antes dela entrar em minha vida eu era um ser completamente vazio e alheio às pessoas a minha volta. A minha forma de ver as coisas eram muito _estreitas_, por assim dizer. Principalmente quando se tratava de relacionamentos... Antes de conhecê-la, saborear e sentir na pele o poder que amor tinha de nos transformar completamente, eu apenas usava as mulheres à minha volta.

Ela me ensinou a ver os fatos da vida por outra perspectiva, me fez querer ser melhor... Cada dia melhor, _para ela. _Ela me fazia querer ser digno de tê-la em minha vida, todos os dias. E eu não estava prestes a destruir nosso amor. Sim, Bella me ensinou a amar! Eu a amava com todas as forças da natureza e do universo.

Esses motivos e talvez outros que não tenha mencionado, foram os que me impulsionaram a fazer o que faria nesse momento.

Bella achava que eu retornaria à Londres depois de nossa discussão e confesso que a princípio pensei sinceramente em fazê-lo, mas depois de conversar com sua amiga Carla algo clicou dentro de mim: eu nunca poderia deixá-la, nem se eu quisesse!

Nesse exato momento, estava no pub que ela costumava freqüentar com suas colegas da faculdade. Engraçado, parece que todos os momentos cruciais de nossos caminhos, tinham que acontecer em um pub!

Peguei o velho violão de meu pai e subi ao palco. Eu estava realmente nervoso, mas sabia que precisava fazer isso. E então a multidão se calou esperando qualquer ação minha. _Ela _estava em um lugar mais escondido, mas tenho certeza de que me viu.

- Boa noite a todos. Meu nome é Edward Cullen e eu estou apaixonado! A música que irei cantar é dedicada à Isabella Marie Swan, a mulher da minha vida, minha alma gêmea. Bella, eu sei que fui um covarde, mas estou aqui para provar à você que estarei sempre ao teu lado e nunca lhe deixarei sozinha! Nunca... Eu amo você! – senti meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas, mas tinha que me controlar. Pude perceber que ela ficou um pouco tensa em sua cadeira e que suas amigas olhavam boquiabertas, para ela.

Sentei na cadeira de frente ao microfone, posicionando um perto do violão e o outro a minha boca. Respirei fundo. O pub tinha ficado completamente em silêncio, apenas esperando minha performance e declaração de amor. Comecei a dedilhar as cordas e logo comecei a cantar.

**I think I walked to close to love and now I'm falling in**

(Acho que andei muito próximo ao amor e agora eu me entreguei)

**I felt so many things this weary soul can't take**

(Senti tantas coisas que essa alma cansada não consegue agüentar)

**Maybe you just caught me by surprise**  
(Talvez você tenha apenas me pego de surpresa)  
**The first time I looked into your eyes...**

(A primeira vez que olhei em seus olhos...)

Eu estava tomado pelas emoções de cada palavra cantada e uma lágrima ameaçava a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Não conseguia enxergar tudo à minha volta, apenas o que importava: Bella. Ela parecia estar menos tensa e envolta na canção.

**There's a life inside of me that I can feel again**

(Há uma vida dentro de mim que posso sentir de novo)  
**It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been**  
(É a única coisa que me leva aonde nunca estive)

**I don't care if I lost everything that I have known**

(Eu não me importo se eu perdi tudo o que já conheci)  
**It don't matter where I lay my head tonight your arms feel like home...feel like home...**

(Não importa onde deito minha cabeça essa noite, seus braços é como meu lar... como meu lar...)

A vida é realmente engraçada não é? Passamos por tantos obstáculos e na maioria das vezes reclamamos. Contudo, o que não entendemos é que precisamos deles para que se possa atingir um fim maior. No meu caso, precisei quase perder Bella, duas vezes, para entender a minha _missão: _amá-la eternamente e amar essa criança, a _nossa_ criança. _Meu filho... _Nunca pensei que diria essas palavras com tanto orgulho!

**This life ain't the fairy tale we both thought it would be**

(Essa vida não é o conto de fadas que pensamos que seria)  
**I can see your smiling face as its staring back at me**

(Eu posso ver seu rosto sorridente conforme ele me encara de volta)  
**I know we both see these changes now...**

(Eu sei ambos percebemos essas mudanças agora...)  
**I know we both understand somehow...**

(Eu sei que ambos entendemos de alguma forma...)

Bella se levantou e veio caminhando em minha direção. Parou entre as mesas onde as pessoas encontravam-se sentadas prestando atenção na música. Seus olhos brilhavam, sua pele estava iluminada. Um sorriso ameaçava aparecer em seus lábios. Naquele momento tudo parecia desaparecer, só existia eu e ela. Nossos olhares nunca se desviaram conforme eu continuava a cantar. Eu precisava que ela entendesse cada palavra proferida por mim.

**There's a life inside of me that I can feel again**

(Há uma vida dentro de mim que posso sentir de novo)  
**It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been**

(É a única coisa que me leva aonde nunca estive)  
**I don't care if I lost everything that I have known**

(Eu não me importo se eu perdi tudo o que já conheci)  
**It don't matter where I lay my head tonight your arms feel like home...**

(Não importa onde deito minha cabeça essa noite, seus braços é como meu lar )

**They feel like home to me... Just hold onto me**

(Eles são como um lar para mim... Apenas segure-se em mim)

De longe escutei as pessoas aplaudirem de pé, mas não era isso que tomava minha atenção. Para falar a verdade eu nem estava percebendo muito o que se passava ao _nosso _redor. Só conseguia ver a ela. Meu amor, minha vida.

Deixei o violão encostado na cadeira, desci do palco e caminhei lentamente em sua direção com medo de quebrar o momento. Ao chegar bem próximo notei que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Eu me encontrava da mesma forma, além de estar tremendo.

- Bella... Me perdoa? – não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos seus. O sangue estava correndo em minhas veias, causando pura adrenalina.

- Edward... – fora a única coisa que ela conseguiu pronunciar. Seus braços envolveram meu pescoço e delicadamente, porém urgente, seus lábios tocaram os meus.

- Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa muito importante... – sim, eu ia pedi-la em casamento. Eu não iria arriscar perdê-la mais uma vez

Não esperei por sua resposta. Separei-me vagarosamente dela sem nunca quebrar nossos olhares. Eu poderia me afundar naqueles chocolates profundos... Ajoelhei diante dela, tirei uma caixinha de cetim preta do bolso e abri-a:

- Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita ser minha esposa, para sempre e sempre? – apesar de ter a certeza de que Bella me amava, eu estava com medo de ser rejeitado. Era uma possibilidade.

Ela demorou o que pareceu uma eternidade e ficou apenas me observando. Finalmente disse as palavras que me libertaram de toda a tensão que estava sentindo.

- E qual seria a graça do para sempre e sempre se você não estivesse nele? – perguntou, levantando-me e me beijando com todo o amor que corria em seu corpo e seu coração.

Bella tinha me aceitado e nada poderia descrever a sensação de completude que se apossou de mim. Finalmente, uma vida inteira com a pessoa que eu tinha escolhido. Pensando bem, acho que o escolhido fui eu. Sim, _ela_ me escolheu para que pudéssemos dividir uma _vida_ _juntos!_

Desde aquela primeira vez em que a vi no The Rocks, eu tinha a certeza de que a minha vida mudaria para sempre! O que eu não sabia era que eu só comecei a viver quando Bella entrou em cena.

Eu a amo!


	40. Chapter 39

(**Música para o post: "Magic" Colbie Caillat)**

Assim que adentramos seu quarto, no hotel, Edward fechou a porta e veio em minha direção. Estava me sentindo um tanto quanto nervosa, mas suas mãos em meu rosto e seu olhar profundo me acalmaram.

Inclinou seu rosto lentamente em direção ao meu e depositou um delicado beijo em meus lábios. Suspirei por entre o beijo, reclamando pela falta de ar e então ele me olhou.

- Bella, eu te amo! – abriu aquele sorriso torto que tanto amo.

- Assim como eu te amo. – fiquei na ponta dos pés para poder alcançar seus lábios. Beijei-os.

Sua mão esquerda desceu até minhas costas, me dando um melhor apoio enquanto sua mão direita ainda estava em meu rosto.

Vagarosamente, Edward desceu sua boca até meu pescoço, sugando e dando leves mordidas na pele exposta. Passou a beijar meu coloco, meus seios e ajoelhando-se me abraçou pela cintura e beijou minha barriga.

- Eu amarei tanto nosso filho, Bella. E ainda mais a mãe dele... – seus olhos expressavam todo o amor que sentia e tanto... carinho!

- Nossos filhos Ed...

- Calma Bella, ainda estamos no primeiro. – continuou a me olhar e a sorrir.

- Ed... Estou grávida de gêmeos, descobri hoje na consulta. – comecei a me sentir ainda mais nervosa. Será que ele iria me querer com _dois _bebês?

- Você está dizendo que vamos ter dois pequenos? – sua voz ainda calma denotava toda a adoração que um pai tinha para com o filho.

- Ou duas pequenas... – sorri meu melhor sorriso.

Ele não disse mais nada, apenas se levantou e me beijou com uma paixão que há muito não sentia. Suas mãos enrolavam-se nos meus cabelos enquanto sua língua explorava cada pedaço da minha boca. Como se fossem anos separados e não apenas semanas. Gememos dentro da boca um do outro ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu te amo tanto minha Bella. – sussurrou por entre o beijo.

Suas mãos foram até a barra do meu vestido e ergueram-no delicadamente, até estar somente com minhas peças íntimas e as botas.

Edward ajoelhou-se novamente e retirou minhas botas. Beijou cada centímetro das minhas pernas, minhas coxas e parou no meu sexo, onde seus lábios o pressionou, causando uma sensação indescritível.

Suas mãos desceram minha calçinha lentamente e após, gentilmente, afastaram minhas pernas.

A língua que antes exploravam cada pedaço da minha boca, estava agora percorrendo toda a expansão da minha parte mais íntima. Minhas mãos seguravam sua cabeça guiando-o.

- Ah Edward... Eu preciso de você dentro de mim, agora! – as palavras saíram em forma de gemidos. Como alguém podia ser tão bom no que fazia?

- Ainda não minha Bella. Quero aproveitar cada pedaçinho seu, preciso matar a saudades do seu corpo.

Fui invadida por uma língua quente e suave, o que fez minhas pernas tremerem. Por sorte Edward me segurava com suas mãos, para que não caísse. Um de seus dedos me penetrou enquanto ele saboreava meu clitóris de uma forma que não me deixava espaço para raciocinar.

A velocidade, tanto da língua quanto dos dedos, foram aumentando e junto aos gemidos que Edward soltava, cheguei ao meu primeiro orgasmo.

Ainda me segurando, começou a beijar cada centímetro da minha barriga, como em adoração. Beijei seus cabelos e desci em sua direção. Ajoelhei-me à sua frente e beijei sua boca.

- Você ainda está muito vestido, Ed. – alcancei sua blusa e a retirei, para poder olhar aquele peitoral maravilhoso.

Lambi seu pescoço, desci ao peitoral dando leves mordidas e brinquei com seus mamilos. Conseguia sentir sua grande ereção... Edward estava com tanto tesão e ainda assim estava sendo tão gentil. Senti-me emocionada.

Delicadamente empurrei seu corpo para que deitasse ao chão e continuei minha trilha de beijos e mordidas pela sua barriga, cintura, até chegar ao cós de sua calça. Lhe enviei um olhar malicioso e comecei a abrir o zíper e o botão.

- Bella... Você não precisa fazer isso... – sua voz estava rouca e grossa ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas eu quero...

Retirei sua calça juntamente com sua cueca. Parada entre suas pernas, arranhei suavemente suas coxas, fazendo o objeto do meu desejo endurecer ainda mais. Me abaixei um pouco, apenas para tocar meus lábios na parte interna de sua coxa. Edward gemeu ainda mais.

Sem conseguir me demorar mais, segurei seu membro com minha mão esquerda e passei a ponta da minha língua em sua cabeça, fazendo-o arquear em minha direção. Fiquei ainda mais excitada com sua reação e o coloquei todo em minha boca.

Fazendo movimentos para cima e para baixo com minhas mãos e bocas, Edward gemia como nunca. Uma de suas mãos estava em minha cabeça, me guiando.

- Bella, não consigo mais segurar... Eu vou gozar...

- Goza pra mim então. – parece que aquelas palavras foram mágicas, pois Edward gozou na mesma hora, em minha boca.

- Desculpa Bella, não consegui segurar.

- O seu gosto é maravilhoso, Ed.

Sentou-se e me puxou até seu colo. Me beijou a principio suavemente, mas conforme sentia sua ereção crescer novamente contra minha bunda, o beijo tornou-se mais urgente.

- Bella... preciso sentir você.

- Eu também Ed. – encaixou-meu sexo acima do seu e me penetrou lenta e profundamente.

- Como você é quentinha Bella. – me abraçou fortemente não permitindo nenhum espaço entre nossos corpos.

Comecei a mexer meu quadril para frente e para trás e aos poucos aquela sensação de explosão começou a crescer dentro de mim.

- Estou tão perto Ed... – sussurrei em seu ouvido e em seguida o beijei.

- Eu também Bella. – me abraçou mais apertado ainda.

- Eu te amo Edward Cullen.

- Para sempre, Isabella Cullen.

E assim chegamos ao ápice, juntos.

THE END.


	41. Epílogo

Fui em à cozinha para beber um copo d'água e olhei em direção à sala.

Bella estava sentada no sofá com olhos fechados e com as mãos na _nossa _enorme barriga. Sua expressão era de dor. Imediatamente fui a sua direção, preocupado.

- Bella, está tudo bem? – coloquei minha mão em seu ombro esquerdo. Ela respirou fundo.

- Edward... A BOLSA ESTOUROU! – em sua frente tinha uma pequena poça d'água.

- O QUÊ?? – fiquei desesperado e sem reação ao mesmo tempo.

- Então gatinho, está na hora dos nossos bebês chegarem entendeu?

- Como assim?

- PARE DE FAZER PERGUNTAS E ME LEVE LOGO NA DROGA DO HOSPITAL! – ela estava leeevemente irritada, mas entendi. Afinal, era ela quem iria dar luz a gêmeos e não eu. _Graças a Deus!_

Corri até o quarto para pegar as chaves do carro e voltei até a sala para ajudar Bella se levantar. Ela parecia estar sentindo muita dor, mas em meio àquele olhar pude detectar medo.

- Amor, você sabe que estarei do seu lado o tempo inteiro, não sabe? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam enchendo de lágrimas.

- Eu te amo Edward!

- Eu também te amo, meu amor. Não precisa ficar com medo, estou ao seu lado. - lhe dei um selinho nos lábios e abri a porta.

Ela mal conseguia ficar em pé devido ao tamanho de sua barriga e da dor que estava sentindo. Desesperado por vê-la em meio a tanta dor, resolvi carregá-la até o carro!

- EDWARD VAI DEVAGAR COM ESSE CARRO, SENÃO VAI FAZER O PARTO DO SEUS FILHOS AQUI MESMO PORRA! – ela estava um doce mesmo com todo sofrimento

*

*

_Seis horas de gritos e xingamentos, depois..._

O choro dos bebês despertou Bella. Ela estava tão cansada! Devido à posição dos bebês, o parto foi normal. Não consigo nem começar a imaginar como deve ter sido dolorido, mas valeu a pena.

- Ed, quero segurar nossos anjinhos. – me deu um sorriso fraco, mas ainda assim, de tirar o fôlego.

- Claro meu amor. – Levantei da cadeira e fui em direção aos berços. Peguei nossa filha e levei até Bella.

- Olá Renesmee. Como você é linda, sabia? – vê-la segurando nossa filha nos braços fizeram meus olhos encherem de lágrimas. Era a cena mais linda!

- Quer segurar Carlie também? – me encarou com os olhinhos brilhando e assustados.

- Um casal? – seu tom felicidade era explícito.

- Sim, meu amor. Um belo casal! Ainda mais porque se parecem mais comigo do que com você. – ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e me deu a língua.

- Ah, você tem razão! Queria mesmo que eles se parecessem com você. Vão fazer sucesso demais quando crescerem! – me jogou um beijinho.

Tirei Carlie de seu berço e ao olhar nos meus olhos, abriu um sorrisinho. Depositei um beijo em sua testa e fui em direção dos outros membros da _minha família_: Bella e Renesmee.


	42. Capítulo bônus

_Treze anos depois..._

- Feliz aniversário de casamento, amor! – Edward me deu um beijo daqueles de tirar o fôlego.

- Huummm se em cada aniversário eu ganhar um beijo desses, espero fazê-lo todos os dias! – sorri contra os lábios do homem da minha vida.

- Você se torna ainda mais adorável a cada ano, vida. – me levantou da cadeira e me pegando no colo me beijou novamente.

Estávamos no The Rocks para variar. Depois que Zena se casou com Paul e comprou o pub, não saíamos mais daqui.

Engraçado como no início de tudo, tinha medo de que o amor que Edward e eu sentíamos um pelo outro fosse desbotar, mas ele crescia a cada dia mais. A cada dia eu agradecia aos meus pais por terem me deixado vir estudar em Londres.

Charlie e Reneé assim que souberam da minha gravidez, não ficaram nenhum pouco contentes. Contudo, em um feriado Ed e eu fomos para Forks e meus pais se encantaram com o meu maridão, na época, noivo. Também pudera, com aquele sorriso torto e olhos verdes, quem resistiria?

Assim que os gêmeos nasceram, minha vida mudou completamente. O curso que fazia na Universidade de West England teve que ser transferido para curso à distância, afinal, não tinha tanto dinheiro assim para pagar uma babá.

Edward foi promovido a chefe geral do hospital e procurava passar o máximo de tempo comigo, em casa. Sempre muito atencioso, atendia a todos os meus caprichos e charmes, apenas para me ver feliz. Como se existisse felicidade longe dele.

Jacob também se casou, com Leah devo dizer. E apesar de no início não termos nos entendido muito bem, aos poucos fomos nos acostumando com a presença uma da outra. Ela era uma pessoa reservada, assim como eu.

Zena deu a luz ao Rick, um ano depois do nascimento dos meus filhos. Rick era uma criança adorável, loirinho dos olhos castanho- escuros. E segundo minha amiga, ele tinha uma paixonite por Renesmee.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios quando Carlie apareceu em nossa mesa, com aquelas feições travessas.

- Mamãe, viemos buscar você e papai. Já estão há muito tempo aqui dentro e vocês prometeram nos levar no parque.

- Onde está sua irmã, meu filho? – Edward perguntou. Senti um arrepio na espinha, era tão lindo vê-lo falar "meu filho". Sentia-me toda orgulhosa.

- Ela parou para conversar com Rick. Está na cara que ela gosta dele e ele é um tonto para não perceber... – será que ele estava com ciúmes da irmã? Que bonitinho!

- Perai, você deixou sua irmã sozinha com Rick, sabendo que ela gosta dele?

- Senta aqui do lado de sua mamãe e me conte direito sobre isso. Cuide de sua irmã e das meninas do seu colégio. Alguma garota bonitinha? – perguntei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eca! Até parece mamãe... – suas bochechas começaram a ficar vermelhas. Ele tinha puxado isso de mim, certeza.

- Você está corando?? – curiosidade me bateu e olhei de canto para Ed e ele estava rindo.

- Filhão, que tal darmos uma volta eu e você? Vou te ensinar uns truques para ganhar as garotas e como socar algum engraçadinho que chegar na sua irmã.

Os olhos de Carlie brilharam, ele absolutamente adorava os momentos pai e filho. Levantaram-se e quando fizeram menção de saírem da mesa, puxei Ed pelo braço.

- Cuidado com o que o Sr. vai ensinar ao nosso filho. – lhe dei um sorrisinho maroto.

- Calma vida, ele ainda é muito novo para pagar um drink às garotas. – deu uma piscadela e saiu com nosso filho.


End file.
